


Need for Speed

by fo44nd



Series: Speed [1]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/F, Fighter Pilots, Humor, Pilots, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Top Gun (1986) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 51,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fo44nd/pseuds/fo44nd
Summary: This is the Top Gun-inspired Rizzles you never knew you wanted! Follow Jane and Maura through some of the plot points of an old 80s favorite. There is a fun twist that I hope you all enjoy. There will be some more mature scenes in later chapters so this will have an M rating. Gear up and get ready to feel the need, the need for speed! AU Rizzles. I do not own R&I or Top Gun.





	1. Chapter 1

Lt. Jane “Maverick” Rizzoli knew she was the best pilot. It was nice that all her instructors raved about her skills and that she received top marks. But Jane KNEW she was the best. She had known before she had ever even flown a plane. Roly Poly Rizzoli knew that no one would be a better pilot than she was because it was always in her dreams. Every time she closed her eyes to sleep, every dream Jane had was about flying. The feel of the stick in her hand, the adrenaline that would come from flying at Mach 2. 

Those dreams had fueled her need to succeed in school because to be the best, you had to fly the best and that was in the Navy. Jane had worked her ass off in school to do well not only academically but also physically. She had been the captain of the state champion basketball and softball teams and had run track all while maintaining a near perfect GPA. Growing up in Boston to a working class family, Jane knew she was going to have to rise above and get a scholarship to be able to even think about applying to the Naval Academy for flight school. All the hard work had paid off and Jane had been accepted to Annapolis. It was hard leaving her large Italian family behind, but Jane had dreams to fulfill and nothing was going to stand in her way.

Luckily, she met a kindred spirit in school in the form of LTJG Barold Frost. Well, Frost to everyone except Jane when she wanted to get under his skin and would call him Barold. They had met in their intro to avionics course and it had been like they were separated at birth. They shared the same dream of being the best of the best and used their shared goal to drive them to do just that. Their competition was friendly and only served to bring them closer as they achieved their dream. It was fitting when they got to flight school that Frost got the call sign ‘Goose’ because he really was like the Mother Goose of fairytale lore. He took care of everyone, especially the people he loved...and he loved Jane. 

After a few awkward first interactions with Jane, Frost quickly learned that his loved would stay platonic. Jane only seemed to ever show interest in the pilot groupies that seemed to follow them around wherever they went. But that didn’t stop the intense protectiveness he felt over his best friend and favorite pilot. When he and Jane both made it to flight school, Frost had no problem when he was assigned as Jane’s radar intercept officer (RIO). Jane was the best and he wanted to fly with the best. He trusted Jane with his life.

The two of them made quite the name for themselves as well. Jane was a hot shot and took risks that others wouldn’t but they always paid off because she knew they would. It got under her commander’s skin sometimes, especially when she chose to do flybys just to rile him up but even he couldn’t deny that she was the best he had. It’s what had earned her the call sign of ‘Maverick’.

After a particularly tough mission that left one of their best friends so shaken that he gave up his wings but proved once again that Jane and Frost were the top flying duo out there, they were picked to go to Top Gun school. This was their chance to compete against the best of the best, and for Jane, this is what she had been dreaming about her entire life.

~R&I~

Lt. Maura “Iceman” Isles was the best. This wasn’t something subjective. Maura didn’t believe in the subjective. Maura didn’t believe she was the best. Maura knew because of the facts. Logic and facts are what ruled her. In fact, that is part of why when she started flying she received the call sign ‘Iceman’. At first she had argued, specifically because she was not in fact a man, but no amount of arguing had swayed her commanding officer. Iceman is who she was because she had ice in her veins when it came to flying. Nothing could rattle the unflappable Maura Isles and it’s what made her the best. 

Maura Isles by all appearances was the least likely person to be a pilot. She had grown up as the daughter of a very well off academic and artist. She had gone to the best schools and been raised to be the pinnacle of a lady in high society. But for Maura, none of that really mattered. She knew how to play the game to make her parents proud, but what Maura really craved was freedom. As soon as she could talk, Maura would ask her nannies to read her books about flying. It started with Peter Pan when she couldn’t read for herself but quickly escalated to books about the Wright Brothers and Amelia Earhart once she was reading on her own. By day Maura played the perfect debutante but by night, Maura was planning her escape into the wonderful world of aviation.

It had obviously shocked her parents when she announced she was going to the Navy Academy. The Isles had tried to do everything they could to dissuade her including threatening to cut her off financially. However, because of all the connections they had to high society and politicians, Maura had been gladly accepted into Annapolis. 

And no it wasn’t just her connections that got her in. Maura Isles was a certified genius. She had aced all her classes at every school she had ever attended and mastered several languages and subjects outside of school as well. Maura strived for knowledge because she believed that knowing all the facts could only make her better at her life’s dream of true freedom. Her thirst for knowledge had served her well as she had been the top of her class at Annapolis as well as at flight school. She had only served a short stint aboard an aircraft carrier before she was sent to Top Gun school. She was just that good.

The one thing that Maura Isles wasn’t the best at though was interacting with people. As great as she was with facts and logic, Maura was terrible with people. She could just never get their social cues. Maura knew this was in part because of how she had been raised. An only child, raised by nannies, educated initially by private tutors before being sent off to boarding school, Maura had spent too much time alone or in the company of adults. As her reading had shown when she had researched this issue, her formative years of learning social cues had been spent away from all the situations a child was supposed to learn them in. By the time she had gone to boarding school, it was too late and she was a social pariah, getting the nickname “Maura the Bora”. The taunts and teasing and yes even bullying only helped to increase her iciness toward her peers. It wasn’t until she got to Top Gun School that she had met someone who she could connect with. LTJG Susie “Slider” Chang was a talented and also genius level RIO that the chief instructor of Top Gun had introduced Maura to almost as soon as she arrived. 

CDR Vincent “Viper” Korsak ran a tight ship at Top Gun and he was known throughout the Navy as the instructor who could bring out the best in the top pilots the Navy had to offer. CDR Korsak knew of Maura’s reputation before she arrived as he had personally selected her to attend Top Gun. Knowing also that she could be very icy toward her peers and had gone through several RIOs in her short time serving on the carrier, he wanted to make sure his top pilot had the best chance to succeed and that was by pairing her off with Susie from the get go. He knew that Susie could handle Maura’s demeanor, especially since she seemed to already have a bit of hero worship when it came to Maura’s already legendary skill.

With Susie as her RIO, Maura quickly excelled at Top Gun. She climbed the ranks and earned the top spot in no time. She and Susie were enjoying their success and were not the least bit worried when they heard about another top squad coming in. Despite whatever reputation this  _ Maverick  _ had earned, Maura was confident that no one else could match her skills especially when she had Susie with her in the rig.

~R&I~

Jane and Frost arrived in San Diego and quickly found their bearings. They had heard of someone named Iceman who was supposed to be the best pilot but they didn’t care. Jane displayed her usual Rizzoli cockiness and shrugged it off with a “wait ‘til they get a load of me” comment. Every other pilot who knew they were going to San Diego had been talking about this bar in town that a lot of the service people frequented that was near the airbase and Jane was eager to check it out. Not even taking time to change out of their uniforms, Jane and Frost headed out.

As soon as they entered the bar, Jane and Frost felt right at home. It was like a fancy diver bar. All kinds of navy memorabilia was on the walls and there was a jukebox playing 80s hits in the corner. A couple of pool tables took up one corner and to Jane it felt like she was back home in Boston. The bar was crowded with a mix of fellow sailors in their uniforms and people wearing civilian clothes. Jane and Frost worked their way to the bar to grab a drink. As they passed a couple of stools, Jane noticed a pretty attractive woman sitting with a glass of wine deep in thought. Jane couldn’t help taking notice of the exquisite pair of legs that was on display from a clearly expensive designer dress. Adding to the image were honey blonde loose curls falling over what looked like delicate but strong shoulders. Jane was so taken with the woman that she ended up bumping into Frost. As she turned to face him, Jane noticed the shit-eating grin on his face.

“See something you like Jane?” he asked her with a twinkle in his eye. Jane slapped him hard on his chest and just grunted, ordering them both two beers from the equally amused bartender. Jane took a swallow of her beer and tried to keep her eyes on Frost but kept feeling a pull toward the woman next to her. Jane kept stealing glances in the mirror behind the bar to check on the beauty who seemed completely oblivious to her even though Jane was only feet away. Frost kept sniggering beside her, giving up on trying to have a conversation with his friend who was clearly inraptured by the woman who he had to admit was a sight to behold. 

Deciding she couldn’t resist any longer, Jane turned to the woman and tried to introduce herself. Clearing her throat and plastering on the best Rizzoli smile she could conjure up, she said “Hey there, pretty lady, come here often?” Admittedly, this wasn’t the best line she could have led with but something about this beautiful creature in front of her was throwing her off her game a bit.

Said beautiful creature barely glanced her way before turning back to her wine and seemed to go back to whatever deep thoughts had been consuming her earlier. Jane could hear Frost trying to hold in giggles behind her and knew she had to redeem herself somehow. Turning to Frost she said, “She’s lost that loving feeling, Goose.” Frost’s eyes went wide and he said, “No, no, Mav, you know I hate when she does that…” he trailed off as Jane walked away to the jukebox. “Dammit, Mav!” Barry muttered under his breath as he went to follow her.

Jane scanned the jukebox and was pleased to find the song she wanted. Queueing up the song, Jane made her way back to the bar next to the woman still oblivious to her presence. Jane took the moment to do a full head to toe perusal of the woman who had captured her undivided attention. The woman was in great shape and impeccably put together. Realizing she was wearing 6 inch stilettos was just the cherry on top. All this time Frost was following her around, still muttering under his breath.

Knowing that she really had to have this woman, Jane waited as she heard the current song fade away and the first notes of her chosen song begin. Tapping the woman on the shoulder to get her attention, she said “Excuse me, Miss?” The woman finally acknowledged her presence and turned toward Jane. For the first time, Jane got a glimpse of this angel’s eyes and they were breathtaking. Green or maybe hazel with a dusting of gold throughout, Jane was hypnotized immediately. Only hearing Frost’s voice say “Don’t worry Ma’am, I’ll take care of this” brought her out of her daze. 

As Frost turned back to Jane, she remembered what her plan was and immediately started singing along to the recording. “You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips.” The angel seemed a bit taken aback by the words as she registered what was happening but slowly a small smile seemed to turn the corners of her mouth upwards.

“And there’s no tenderness like before in your fingertips” Frost continued trying not to show how unhappy he was with this little routine he and Jane had worked out years ago while at flight school together.

“You’re trying hard not to show it...Baby..” 

Jane continued to croon and the rest of the bar suddenly was providing back up once they realized what was taking place. 

“But baby, I know it

You’ve lost that lovin’ feelin’

Whoa that lovin’ feelin’

You lost that lovin’ feelin’

Now it’s gone, gone, gone, woh”

Jane continued to sing watching the woman in front of her to see if she was winning her over. As the crowd became louder as more and more people sang along, Jane noticed the smile drop from the gorgeous lips before her and the woman seemed to be getting very uncomfortable. This was having the opposite effect of what Jane was hoping for and just as the next verse was about to start, the woman bolted upright, dropped some money on the bar, and took off.

Jane was humiliated. This had never once been the reaction she had gotten. Not in Maryland when she and Frost had started their routine. Not in DC, Florida, or any of the other places they had been stationed. The crowd saw what happened but apparently were too wrapped up in the song to care to stop singing along as Jane lowered her head and went back to the bar to order more beer. Maybe she needed something stronger after that.

~R&I~

The next day was the start of Top Gun school for Jane. She was fighting a bit of a hangover after drinking away her humiliation from the night before. But when it came to flying, Jane was always a hundred percent ready to perform. 

They arrived at the airhanger where their first briefing was going to take place. There were already quite a few pilots milling around and some had even taken seats. Frost wanted to sit at the front despite Jane calling him a teacher’s pet, but they compromised on the middle. Shortly after they were seated, they saw an older man with graying hair approach the podium at the front and everyone stood up at attention.

“At ease, and please take your seats. As all of you should know, I am CDR Korsak but I am Viper to you from this moment on. I am the chief instructor here at Top Gun and from now on I own you. If I say jump, your immediate answer will be how high. This is my school and if you want to graduate, then you will do as I say when I say it. Is that understood?” A chorus of ‘yes, sir’ could be heard.

“Good, I will introduce you to the rest of my team in a moment. First though, I want all you newcomers to know who you will have to compete against if you want to graduate at the top. Currently that spot is held by Iceman. Iceman, stand up so that all these newbies know who they should target” Viper said with a smirk and a chuckle.

From the front row Jane saw this person who she had heard all about stand up. They were not as tall as a lot of the other pilots and Jane was taken aback that the so called best top gun was so small. When Iceman turned to face the rest of the class, Jane’s eyes locked onto familiar green/hazel eyes with a dusting of gold. As her jaw dropped, Jane felt a jab in her ribs. “Oh my god Mav, that’s the woman from the bar!” Frost whisper shouted to Jane. Jane pushed his elbow away from her but didn’t respond as she couldn’t take her eyes off the angel that had turned her away and now seemed to be her primary competition.

“Iceman has the top score at Top Gun right now,” Viper continued “actually the top score of any Top Gun ever. If you think you can beat Iceman, you will have to bring your best. Take a seat.”

As Iceman was turning around to sit back down, Jane almost missed the slight wink that was sent her way. Jane closed her jaw and her face slowly turned into one of determination. Ok, if this is who her main competition was going to be, BRING IT!

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane gets over her shock and greets the woman from the night before.

After the briefing, the students were dismissed to go to their first class. Maura felt eyes watching her as she moved toward the exit. She spared a quick glance toward where she knew she was being watched and before she could make eye contact with the cocky aviator from the previous day, Susie came up to her. “Wow, Ice, you got called out in front of everyone! How cool was that?” Susie said almost skipping as they walked to their classroom. Susie’s enthusiasm had taken Maura some time to get used to but now she looked forward to her little bundle of energy RIO. Maura gave Susie a cocky smirk and just kept walking.

“Hey, Ice, have you heard much about this newby, Maverick? Supposed to be a real beast of a pilot. Heard they did a 4G inverted maneuver with a MIG?! Can you believe that? But that can’t be possible right, Ice? I mean there has never been a recorded occurrence of a MIG being able to invert, let alone at 4G!” Susie was used to Maura’s silence as she went on and on in her enthusiasm. They arrived at the classroom and headed toward the front to take their usual seats. “So you think this Maverick really did that maneuver, Ice?” Susie asked but before Maura could reply, a deep raspy chuckle could be heard...from their seats. As they approached, they saw that it was the cocky aviator and her wingman from the bar. 

“Yes, Maverick did successfully complete an inverted maneuver in the MIG-28, previously thought to be impossible.” The cocky pilot said with a dimpled grin. 

“Excuse me, you are in our seats” was all Maura volleyed back at her despite the dimples having a slight effect on her ability to get the words out. 

“Really, I didn’t see anything about assigned seating” was the response from the still grinning aviator. Maura noticed the deep brown eyes held a mischievous glint. Maura was trying to ignore the internal turmoil those eyes were causing her. After the incident at the bar the night before, Maura knew just what this pilot was capable of and she was not going to have it here, at work, in her domain.

“Seeing as you are clearly brand new here, I will explain this one time. Slider and I sit here for all classroom courses. Being Top Gun at Top Gun allows certain perks and one of those is sitting wherever I please. So, if you and your wingman here would kindly vacate our seats, we can all get back to the business of being the top naval pilots this country has ever seen. Well, at least some of us can get back to that.” Maura finished with a slight smirk and a casual condescending look toward the pilot. As she had been talking, she had watched as the cocky grin had turned to a scowl with pursed lips. Unfortunately, this did nothing to make the pilot any less alluring. In fact, the look of determination on the beautiful woman’s face brought out a fierceness that was really starting to effect Maura’s blood flow.

As the now pissed off aviator was about to respond, the instructor for the class came into the room and all talking had to cease. Maura looked pointedly at them once more and watched as they reluctantly moved down the row to other seats. Feeling smug, she made a sweeping arm motion signalling Susie to take a seat and they both sat down with satisfied smirks on their faces.

“Good morning, I am Charlotte Blackwood, for the new folks, your instructor for advanced maneuvers here at Top Gun. I go by Charlie so use it just as you would all of the call signs you pilots have. I would like to get started by reviewing some footage of recent encounters with enemy combatants.”

The lights dimmed and Maura was all business focusing on what was occuring on the large screen. There was no audio, which was unusual, but Maura could only guess the mission had been extremely top secret. She was kind of surprised they were able to watch it all if that was the case. But as the scene unfolded, it became very clear why. The flying by the US pilot in the footage was spectacular. A bit risky at times, but the manner in which they engaged the enemy and ultimately succeeded, was quite breathtaking. Maura had seen footage of herself and knew that her flying was just as good but for once Maura felt that maybe there was someone better out there.

As the lights came up, Charlie said “Ok, that was a recent engagement between Maverick and an enemy MIG. As some of you know, Maverick has joined Top Gun recently. So, this is your chance to debrief directly from the horse’s, or in this case, aviator’s mouth.” Maura looked around waiting to see which person would prove to be the elite pilot. All this talk of Maverick and no one really seemed to have described what the aviator looked like. “Lt. Rizzoli, care to enlighten the class as to the specifics of what we have just seen?” Charlie asked.

Suddenly, just a few seats over, that deep raspy voice that Maura was beginning to get addicted to perked up. “Well as you can see, the MIG came up on our six out of nowhere. Goose here had been monitoring radar and nothing and then, bam, right on our tail…” 

Maura stopped listening. No, this couldn’t be right. The tall drink of water that had been pursuing her since the night before and had quickly become a thorn in her side was the infamous Maverick?!?! Maura stole a look at Susie and saw the puppy dog eyes that had taken over her face as she listened to Maverick continue to describe the encounter. 

Trying to refocus on the topic at hand, Maura realized she was in deep trouble. For more than one reason, if the wetness in her flight suit was any indication. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, Maura likes a cocky Jane?! Shocking, I know! ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mav and Ice square off

Jane was feeling rather smug. Smug and proud. As their advanced maneuvers class was winding down, Jane was sneaking glances over at Iceman and couldn’t help the smug smirk that was becoming a permanent fixture on her face around this stunning aviator. Even in her standard issue flight suit, Iceman looked gorgeous. The honey blonde curls she knew were there had been pulled into a tight bun per regulations but somehow it just made her look even more beautiful. Perhaps it was because her perfect face was even more on display, as well as that sinewy neck that had been calling out to Jane since the bar the previous night.

A low cough and a sharp jab to the ribs pulled Jane out of her musing. Apparently class was officially over and Jane had been caught by Frost just gawking wantonly at her rival. Jane should have felt embarrassed for being caught but she couldn’t be bothered. If it was up to her, she would bask in the glow that was Iceman. Wait, Iceman? Jane realized she still had no idea what this gorgeous creature’s real name was!

Getting up from her seat and squaring her shoulders, Jane approached her diminutive but clearly formidable rival/love interest and said, “so, Iceman, I’d like to officially introduce myself. As Charlie said, I am Lt. Jane Rizzoli, otherwise known as Maverick. This here is my trusty RIO and best mate LTJG Barold Frost also known as Goose.” Jane held out her hand waiting to hear the object of her obsession speak again. Despite the tone in which Iceman had spoken to her earlier, Jane was completely enamored with the pilots voice.

Jane watched as Iceman took a moment to peruse her entire person, starting at the top of her head, sliding almost seductively lower past her breasts, which perked up immediately at the attention, and continue down her legs. When those green eyes splashed with gold finally reconnected to Jane’s, Jane saw the desire that was quickly hidden when Iceman looked back to Slider. 

“This is LTJG Susie Chang, as you know my RIO and call sign Slider. I am Lt. Maura Isles, Iceman, and reigning Top Gun” came the very composed reply. Jane waited for the hand shake but when Maura just looked her dead in the eye and made no move to shake her hand, Jane couldn’t resist a small chuckle as she took her hand back and smacked her hands together.

“Oh, Iceman, it is going to be my absolute pleasure to bring you down off that high horse you love riding around on. See you in the air.” Jane sent one last smirk Maura’s way and clasped Frost on the back before turning to make her way out. It was time to show Maura just who was the ruler of the skies.

~R&I~

Maura was flustered. Maura was never flustered but right at this moment, that is the only way to describe herself. After Jane had walked away, well after Maura had stopped watching her walk away in all her sexiness, Susie had to literally pry her out of the spot she seemed stuck to. 

“Ice, hey Ice, you ok there?” Susie was practically hoping up in down in front of Maura, trying to snap her out of her trance. Watching that long, strong form of Jane walk away had done all kinds of things to Maura’s body, including taken all moisture from the top half.

Shaking herself both internally and visibly, Maura snapped out of her lust-filled thoughts and looked at Susie. Seeing her RIO giving her a skeptical look, Maura knew she had to ground herself quickly in order to soar outside of this room.

“Yes, Slider, I am great. I am eager to teach Maverick a thing or two about how we got to be Top Gun.” She gave Susie her signature smirk, dimple showing, and watched as Susie’s skepticism slipped away into an all out smile. “Yahoo! Let’s go get ‘er done, boss!” Maura chuckled at this and made her way to the landing zone where all the F-14s were waiting.

Upon arrival, she realized she had to walk past Jane and Barold to get to her aircraft. With as much subtlety as she dared, she watched Jane suiting up with their standard flight gear. Maura was quickly realizing that she found every movement Jane made sexy. It might be the natural grace in which she moved or it could be that she was just that far gone on this fierce aviator. But Maura knew she had to rein in her desires if she wanted to be the best. And her goal was to graduate Top Gun school at the top, no matter what. Putting aside everything and recentering herself using her yoga breathing techniques, Maura was able to zero back in on the mission at hand. 

They had been briefed that they would be trying to take down several enemy MIGs lead by LCDR Rafael “Jester” Martinez. Maura had been up against Martinez before and had always won but knew that she now had stiff competition. Time to show Jane who really was the maverick around here.

~R&I~

Jane was in her element. She and Frost were soaring through the air at incredible speeds but to Jane it felt like she was taking a leisurely ride down the street on her bike. They were in pursuit of Jester and he was proving to be quite the tricky one. They had lost Martinez several times. Each time when Jane thought she had a target lock on him, he had slipped through her fingers.

They had just lost him again when Martinez popped up and was right on their six. Frost was giving her updates and she was luring him around several mountains, waiting to make her move. Frost was getting very agitated and yelled at her “Mav, do some of that pilot shit! He is still right on our six!” Jane, the picture of calm, simply replied, “I got him, Goose.”

Suddenly, Jane cut their speed and was able to get behind Martinez as he flew right past them, allowing Jane to put her aircraft in position to get a target lock. Frost let out a loud yip and shouted “Yeah, Mav! Let’s turn and burn!” 

Martinez tried to out maneuver Jane by going vertical. Jane knew this tactic well especially since the MIGs were lighter and faster than the F-14 she was flying but she knew she could bring Jester down . Martinez made to go below the hard deck, the simulated area set to represent the ground when training during dogfights. It is set well above the actual ground to make sure that fighter pilots can train safely.

Jane wasn’t going to let Martinez beat her. Frost knew that as well and shouted “Mav, he is going for the hard deck. Let’s get down there before he does.” Jane smiled widely and said “Already on it Goose.” Maneuvering her F-14, Jane got down below and as Martinez was making his vertical descent, Jane was able to get a target lock on him.

“Wooohooo, Jester is dead!” Goose shouted. Jane let out a yell of her own. “Repeat, Jester is dead!”

Martinez could be heard over their comms shouting at them to get back to base immediately. Jane heard his angry tone but ignored it because she was high on victory. She knew she had just shown the instructor her exquisite flying skills. Jane didn’t care if it might have been against the rules. She had outmaneuvered her instructor and she knew he was going to be grumpy about it.

“Yes, sir” Jane said cheekily over the comms. As she made her way back to base, Jane couldn’t resist being insolent. Jane requested a flyby from the tower. She was denied as she expected but she just couldn’t help herself. “Mav, please, please don’t do this” Frost begged but Jane just chuckled and said “Sorry Goose, but it’s time to buzz the tower.” Jane could hear Frost groan over the comms which only made her grin even harder. Jane pulled up along the side of the tower and briefly saw the people inside scatter from the sight of her approach. Jane just let out a jubilant laugh and Frost laughed along with her as he yelled “Great balls of fire!”

~R&I~

Maura had had a great flight. She had successfully engaged Martinez and knew that her flying had been beyond reproach. As she and Susie deplaned, they gave each other a quick hug, something that Susie had worn Maura down into doing after so many victories. Maura had grown to like their congratulatory hugs and it was part of what made being the best so much sweeter.

As they made their way back into the locker room, Maura could hear a loud celebration. Apparently, Jane and Barold had also been successful. She wasn’t surprised. Clearly just from the video she had seen of Jane’s flying, Maura knew that Jane was an exceptional pilot. What did surprise her were the details she was starting to get about the engagement. Apparently, Jane had gone below the hard deck to get Jester. This was a hard no-no and against at least two of the rules of engagement. It was also exceeding stupid and dangerous. Maura found herself getting incredibly angry. She wasn’t sure if it was because Jane had broken the rules or that Jane could have been hurt. The latter seemed to be winning out and that only enraged Maura more. 

Susie was in the midst of regaling the details of their engagement to their fellow aviators when Maura heard Barold tell Susie how they had won. Susie interrupted him and told him in no uncertain terms that a win below the hard deck didn’t count. Jane chimed in with “below the hard deck my ass, we nailed that punk!” Maura could hear the sound of a high five being given among the friends.

Maura still hadn’t faced Jane as she was trying to get her anger under control but hearing that comment and the resulting celebration set Maura off. “You really are some kind of a cowboy aren’t you” she said with a glare at Jane. Jane met Maura with an equal glare despite towering over Maura and said, “What is your problem Iceman?”

Maura couldn’t believe that Jane couldn’t see the problem. Yes, Maura was angry about Jane breaking the rules but what was really getting under her skin was Jane’s apparent lack of self preservation. If Jane thought so little about taking risks like that with her own life, well and that of her best friend, what would she do with someone else’s? In particular, Maura’s. Maura knew that she was quickly losing her heart to this wreckless goddess and she didn’t know if she could survive if Jane threw it around like it wasn’t priceless.

“You’re everybody's problem. That’s because every time you go up in the air, you are unsafe.” Maura tried to steal herself for what she wanted to say next, knowing that it was a bit of a lie but she felt it needed to be said, if only to save her from her own heartbreak. “I don’t like you because you are dangerous.” Maura started to feel the telltale signs of hives starting to form under her flight suit but held herself still as Jane’s eyes flashed with fire in them. 

“That’s right, I am dangerous!” Jane said getting really up close to Maura, invading her personal space. Jane brought her hands up to brush along Maura’s shoulders slowly, almost seductively, as she said “Ice...man. I am dangerous.” Jane gave her a dimpled filled grin that almost made Maura’s knees buckle. The close proximity, the feel of Jane’s hands on her shoulder, the husk to Jane’s voice, and the fierceness of her reaction, all had Maura aching to push Jane up against the locker and have her way with her. 

Instead, the most peculiar response came from Maura. Looking back on it, she would deny ever doing it but in that moment, something had come over Maura and she had smiled back at Jane and made a chomping motion at her. Maura watched as the fire in Jane’s eyes transformed into amusement and the dimpled grin she was sporting grew even wider. They were staring into each other’s eyes and Maura knew that they both were thinking the same thing. They wanted each other. Now!

Unfortunately the moment was broken when Martinez showed up and called for Maverick. Apparently Viper wanted to see her in his office immediately. Maura knew that could only mean one thing. Holding Jane’s intense stare for a moment more, she reached out herself and patted Jane tenderly on the shoulder. She took a moment to squeeze the firm muscle she felt underneath. Maura gave a quick wink to Jane as she turned around and went about changing out of her flight gear and getting ready to take a shower. It would definitely have to be a very, very cold one.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need a cold shower after that...am I the only one? ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Maura come to an understanding ;-)

After Jane and Frost had received a proper dressing down from Korsak, they were dismissed for the day. All Jane wanted to do was get cleaned up and go out and eat her weight in pizza. Success in combat always made Jane ravenous, not always just for food. As she went about getting herself presentable, Jane was reflecting back on her interaction with Maura just before the moment had been broken by Martinez.

Jane was pretty sure they had almost been about to jump each other. The desire was wafting off of Maura in waves and Jane had been having to restrain herself from acting on what she had wanted to do since the bar the previous day. Jane hoped that Maura would be there again today so that she could properly pursue her walking sexpot of a rival.

Jane had ridden her motorcycle to the base that morning and was walking toward where she parked it when she noticed that a teal Toyota Prius had blocked her in. Well, not really blocked her in since her Suzuki 650SV was completely capable of getting out of all kinds of tight spots, but the Prius was definitely parked a little too close to her baby. As she got closer, she realized that there was someone inside the car, someone with honey blonde curls.

Jane felt her throat go dry. Could Maura really be waiting for her? It was too good to be true, so Jane stymied her expectations and fully approached her bike. Playing it cool, she began to put her helmet on and zip up her jacket when she heard the whizzing of a window being lowered. Jane continued to ignore the car, needing Maura to make the first move this time.

“Lt. Rizzoli. I should have known you were the owner of this death trap.” came the soft voice floating from the interior of the car. Jane couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face. Leave it to Maura to pick up right where they left off.

“Yes, and I should have known you would drive some eco warrior wind up toy that had the highest safety rating in the industry” Jane quipped back, letting her signature Rizzoli smirk show as she started to lean down to look at the woman who had become her obsession. Jane first noticed the matching smile that greeted her followed by the form fitting dress that Maura was wearing. Damn this woman knew how to clean up! Jane was just wearing jeans, a tight white t-shirt with her riding boots and leather jacket. She was beginning to feel underdressed around Maura Isles.

Maura let out a quick laugh and Jane watched as Maura proceeded to check her out. Apparently, she liked what she saw because she licked her lips and took her bottom lip between her teeth. Releasing her lip with an audible pop, she slyly said “Where you headed Maverick?” 

Jane couldn’t describe what that voice and those words did to her body but she was sure that she would follow this temptress wherever she wanted her to go. In a rare moment of honesty, Jane actually said “Wherever you’re headed, Ice”. Jane’s tone had come out raspier than she had intended but the result was worth it as she watched Maura’s eyes start to dilate with want.

“Hop in and I’ll show you” Maura struggled to get out as Jane could clearly see her rubbing her thighs together. This made Jane squirm from her own wetness that was beginning to pool in her jeans. “Sorry, no can do. I will follow you though. Lead the way.” With that Jane, hopped on her bike and revved the engine prepared to follow her obsession to the ends of the earth if she had to.

~R&I~

Maura was unnerved. Was she really being so bold as to just take Jane home with her? It wasn’t that Maura was a prude. Not by anyone’s standards, as Maura had always been very open about her desires and had never shied away from going after someone she wanted and doing what she wanted with them. The cause of her anxiety at the moment as she led the gorgeous pilot to her home was more that she wasn’t sure if she could handle it if Jane only wanted a one night stand. Aside from the fact that they worked together, it would crush Maura if Jane didn’t want her for more than one night. 

Maura had thought very hard after Jane and Barold had been forced to report to Korsak. If Martinez hadn’t broken up their stare down, Maura was sure that she would have launched herself at Jane and kissed her as fiercely as she could. The moment had been so filled with energy, Maura was pretty sure everyone else could see the sparks coming off them. It had been a shock to her system when Martinez had called Jane away and after marinating on what it all meant while she cleaned up and got changed, Maura had made the decision to do something about it.

Maura had managed to ask around discretely as to what Jane drove so that she could try to approach her nonchalantly in the parking lot. Upon finding out that Jane rode a motorcycle, Maura’s interest only intensified. She could picture the long, slender frame of the aviator draped across a machine built for speed. It seemed so natural in Maura’s mind and the imagine of Jane taking her on a ride, in more ways than one, on the beast had caused Maura’s arousal to return fully. Making her decision, she had driven around until she had spotted the sexy sport bike that almost screamed Jane Rizzoli.

As Maura waited, she had prepared a speech in her head of how she would lure the pilot to her home. However, once she had seem Jane strolling so confidently toward her bike in her jeans and leather jacket, her prepared words had disappeared from her mind, replaced with images of tearing off those clothes and having her way with the delicious form she knew lie underneath them. 

Maura wasn’t sure how she expected Jane to respond to her presence, but ignoring her wasn’t one she had thought would have occurred. Although, it hit Maura pretty quickly that so far, Jane had been doing much of the first moves regarding their flirtation and maybe she wanted Maura to take the reins for once, especially after Maura had rejected her so spectacularly at the bar. Rolling down the window, she had said the first thing that came to her and sexy and smooth it was not. 

Luckily for her, Jane seemed to appreciate the banter and Maura was saved from crashing and burning. She was surprised when Jane quickly and willingly said she would go wherever Maura was going. Another surprise from the gorgeous aviator. Maura was learning fast that Jane Rizzoli was not someone you should have expectations around because she would only blow them all away.

So now Maura found herself in a slight panic as she pulled into her driveway. How could she convey to Jane that she wanted more than a quick romp in her bed, especially without freaking out the sexy pilot and ending any possibility for even that? Maura was so worked up, both with anxiety and arousal, that she couldn’t have at least one of them satisfied before the night’s end. Luckily for her, her anxiety was smothered by her arousal as Jane pulled up next to her car in the driveway. Watching Jane pull off her helmet and seeing the dark tangle of hair fall seductively, like in slow motion, made any thoughts other than a naked Jane flee Maura’s big brain. All that remained for Maura was the need to have this woman writhing beneath her as she screamed out in climax.

Jane started to climb off her bike, but Maura had other ideas. Without a word, she pushed the taller woman back down on the bike, and grabbing her face with both hands, slammed their lips together in a fierce kiss. At first, it seemed that Jane was too stunned to respond, but within an instant, Jane was giving as good as she was getting and Maura let out a moan to show her appreciation.

Maura moved her hands from Jane’s strong jaw to the back of her neck to pull Jane even closer to her. She felt Jane chuckle and try to pull away and only tightened her hold on the aviator who was proving to be an excellent kisser. Maura really had not expected anything less. 

However, shortly before Maura could really deepen the kiss, she felt a strong grip on her waist as she was pushed away from the lips she had been chasing. Opening her eyes in confusion, she saw Jane smirking at her. Maura was about to complain but then saw as Jane went to lower the kickstand on the motorcycle. Suddenly, Maura realized that she hadn’t even given Jane the chance to fully park her bike and had almost caused the machine to fall over, probably on her, severely hurting herself, Jane, and the bike. 

Maura blushed in embarrassment and meant to turn away before she embarrassed herself further but her wrist was caught by a firm grip. “Lt. Isles, I appreciate your enthusiasm greatly, but your safety is paramount to me, despite what you might think of me.” This caused Maura to look back up and upon seeing the deep pools of brown showing nothing but sincerity, Maura released the tension that had formed and allowed a small smile to form.

“This way Lieutenant, I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to in my home,” Maura said more confidently and strode toward her doorway. Jane was providing to be a formidable adversary in more ways than one. 

~R&I~

Wow! That was all that was going through Jane’s mind right now. As she had been following Maura to what she could only assume was her home, Jane had been replaying all their interactions over and over again in her head. This woman was clearly a forced to be reckoned with. Not only was she a superb pilot but she exuded class and sophistication all over the place. Jane wasn’t sure if she could live up to what this woman wanted but she knew she would give her best. Jane would never have thought she had a chance with a woman like this but alas the chance was right in front of her, literally.

As they drove, Jane noticed that they were heading toward the ocean. Jane suspected that Maura was well off but the house that she pulled up to only confirmed it. The place was almost a mansion and judging from the cool sea breeze that was keeping Jane cool in her gear, they must be very close to the water. Jane was so wrapped up in her thoughts about the house and the neighborhood as she removed her helmet, that she had been completely blindsided when Maura had launched herself at Jane, kissing her with a passion she hadn’t known the smaller woman to possess.

Luckily for both of them, Jane was very strong and accustomed to balancing on her bike and kept them both from going down before had a chance to put the kickstand down. She got so wrapped up in the kiss, it had been a very close call. Jane had come to her senses in time and saved a disaster from happening. She had briefly seen the doubt that had crossed Maura’s face by her reaction and wanted to make it clear in no uncertain terms that she was not rejecting Maura. Jane did have to admit though, that a blushing, embarrassed Maura was absolutely adorable. 

Now she was watching her at work rival walking seductively toward her front door, Jane had to remind herself to follow. Stowing her helmet and making sure her bike really was stable and parked, Jane jogged after the retreating form of Lt. Maura Isles, sex in heels. Jane slowed as she approached Maura at her door and couldn’t help invading her personal space just a little as Maura worked to unlock the door.

“I have to say Ice, you look quite lovely with a slight blush on your cheeks,” Jane rasped near Maura’s ear. She saw the shiver that her words and/or her presence caused ripple down Maura’s body and couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped. “Do I really have that much of an affect on you?” Jane asked.

Instead of the verbal comeback Jane had been expecting, she found herself pinned to the front door that had just flown open and Maura’s lips sealed on hers. This was the second time Maura had caught her by surprise, but Jane was more prepared this time and immediately let her arms wrap around the smartly dressed body pressed into hers.

Maura let out a groan as Jane worked her hands down to Maura’s bum and grabbed roughly. Jane smiled into their kiss and in one swift motion lifted Maura up and encouraged her to wrap her legs around Jane’s waist. Breaking the kiss only momentarily, Jane demanded, “bedroom,” before resuming the intense kissing. 

Jane felt Maura smile as well and her tongue slipped into Jane’s mouth, dominating their kiss even as Jane stumbled around trying to find somewhere for them to let loose on each other. Jane ran into a small side table causing something to fall to the floor and this seemed to bring Maura out of her lust filled haze.

“Maverick!! You will pay for any damage you do to my home!” Maura said with such intensity that Jane was forced to kiss her, plunging her tongue into Maura’s mouth, showing her that she could be just as dominant. Maura pushed her away and glancing down, gasped, “Dammit Jane, that was a 16th century Ming Dynasty vase!” 

Jane felt herself stiffen before she remembered that she was holding this fiery creature in her arms that just moments ago had been trying to devour her tongue. Looking Maura dead in the eyes, Jane said with as much seriousness as she could muster, “Then it shouldn’t have been in my way of fucking you.” Jane watched as Maura’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. 

Not sure what Maura’s reaction was going to be to this, Jane took the initiative and looked around and spotting the couch, tightened her hold on Maura and marched them over to it. Maura still hadn’t responded so Jane gently laid her down on the couch and quickly fit herself on top, slowly hiking up the skirt of Maura’s dress so she would be securely in between her legs. 

Jane looked down to see that Maura was still in shock, but that the lust had not left her eyes. Leaning down and using one arm to support herself, Jane used her other hand to close Maura’s mouth so that she could place a slow, lingering kiss to Maura’s full lips. Pulling back slightly, Jane whispered seductively, “Now, would you like to discuss the vase, or would you like to get back to the me fucking you?”

Jane thought she knew the answer but Maura surprised her by wrapping her legs around Jane’s waist and with a strength that surprised Jane, flipped them over on the couch. Now Jane was the one with her mouth agape as Maura smirked down at her and said, “What made you think you would be the one doing the fucking?” Jane gulped and then broke out in a smile as Maura let out a devilish cackle. Oh, this was going to be fun.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that was evil of me :-D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more fun times...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry about that cliffhanger. Enjoy this new little nibble.

Maura was pretty sure she had just had an out of body experience, despite logically knowing that that was impossible. She was vaguely aware of still being on her couch; a couch which was definitely going to need to be heavily cleaned after the last hour’s activities. This thought brought a sly smile onto Maura’s face. She had indeed fucked Jane and surprisingly, Jane had let her. Maura had expected more pushback from the cocky aviator but Jane had been more than eager to allow Maura to have her way with her.

And oh, had she done just that. Stripping the pilot completely, barely refraining from ripping her clothes, Maura had needed to see and feel the heated flesh that had been pressed up against her, albeit with a clothing barrier. Once she had unwrapped Jane, Maura’s mouth had gone dry as she gazed upon the stunning creature who was willingly letting her take control. 

Expanses of tanned, olive skin and lean but supple muscles greeted her. Maura thought about worshipping the flesh with her tongue and then realized that she didn’t have to imagine, she could do. And so she had, sliding her tongue all over Jane’s body, slowly paying homage to all the hard work the woman had done to develop such a work of art. The sounds that had emitted from Jane had been worth the slow torture it had been to herself. She was so ready to get off but hearing Jane appreciate her efforts made foregoing a quick orgasm well worth the wait.

However, once she had Jane squirming and glistening from head to toe, Maura had felt the urgent need to take the pilot hard and fast. Smashing her lips back against the thin but delicious lips of the pilot, Maura had deftly slipped two fingers into Jane’s clenching core. Her change of pace had definitely taken Jane by surprise as she let out a yelp but she had quickly recovered, if the tongue plunging into Maura’s mouth and the thrust of her hips against Maura’s fingers was anything to go by.

Maura had been relentless, wanting to show her cocky rival just what she was made of, proving to her who really was the Top Gun. When Jane had climaxed hard, Maura had kept up her onslaught, wanting to bring Jane to another peak right away. Jane had surprised her by sneaking a hand in between them and expertly maneuvering her fingers around Maura’s lacy thong and plunging her fingers into Maura. Maura had let out a low growl at the intrusion but just put more effort forth into getting Jane to fall over the edge one more time.

Jane seemed to be just as determined and they had managed to climax together, both staring intently into each other’s eyes, almost daring the other to cum first. It had been so intense and Maura had loved every second of it. It wasn’t often she found an equal, in or out of the bedroom. Although, they had never actually made it to the bedroom. Maura internally chuckled as she lay down fully atop her rival and equal, needing time to recover from her intense orgasm.

Maura felt Jane remove her hand from her depths and let out a small whimper. She had been enjoying the feeling of those long fingers buried inside her. Maura kissed the heated sweat-covered skin that she was resting on and felt a shiver run through the body beneath her. Jane began moving, indicating she wanted to get up. With herculean effort, Maura was able to roll to the side, freeing the sexy pilot. Maura enjoyed watching the thoroughly fucked woman try to right herself. Maura smirked, proud that she had caused the composed and confident woman to lose her equilibrium.

Quickly, that smug smirk was wiped off her face with what occurred next. Jane seemed to be collecting her clothes, as if preparing to leave. Maura felt her heart lurch and her throat constrict. Was Jane really just going to leave? This was Maura’s worst fear coming true. 

Maura started to berate herself. This is what she got for not actually talking to the other aviator. She had let her hormones override her brain and this was the consequence: a broken heart. Maura felt so foolish. This is part of why she had run away when Jane had sung to her in the bar, well this and the very uncomfortable feeling of being mocked in front of all those patrons. 

Maura was so lost in her own thoughts of self-pity that she almost missed Jane making her way back to her. However, that didn’t last for long because suddenly she was being lifted, fireman style, over Jane’s shoulder. It took her a moment to realize what was happening and by the time she did, they were halfway to her bedroom. 

“Rizzoli, put me down!” Maura scolded the barbarian of a woman, slapping her on the back. She could feel Jane laughing at her, her sculpted shoulders flexing with every sound. Maura couldn’t help enjoying the view. Jane was still completely naked and watching the firm buttocks as she moved was bringing Maura’s arousal back full force.

“I thought you would appreciate it if I didn’t run into any more priceless furniture or decorations. Besides, Ice, you had your fun, it’s my turn now.” And with that Jane delivered a slap to Maura’s cheeks, causing Maura’s already aroused body to clench with additional desire. She should have known that ‘Maverick’ wouldn’t be tame for too long. As they crossed the threshold of her bedroom, Maura licked her lips in anticipation of what the talented pilot had in store for her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this better?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More intimate times for our ladies before we get back to the action.

Fuck this woman was going to be the death of her. Jane rolled off the slippery body that was still quivering beneath her. What number orgasm was that? Five? Six? Jane had lost count sometime after the third hour of their marathon sex session had come and gone. Maura apparently had unlimited stamina and Jane was happy to use that to her advantage. Jane once again had to thank the Navy for training them so well. 

This thought brought a smile to Jane’s face which only widened as she felt fingers slowly inching up her body and finding their way to her sore but still hard nipples. A sudden twist caused Jane to gasp and she turned her head to find a smirking Maura. Apparently Maura had recovered and was ready to go again. God bless the Navy.

~R&I~

Finally around nine o’clock both pilots decided to take a break to replenish their severely depleted energy. Maura apparently was a foodie and had all kinds of glorious things in her kitchen that she could whip up quickly. Soon, there was a royal feast laid out on the expansive kitchen island that stood at the center of Maura’s huge kitchen. Jane’s eyes bulged at all the food and felt her mouth water. 

She wasn’t quite sure it was just because of the food either. Maura was wearing a very short, black silk robe that barely made it to her mid-thigh. She had insisted she couldn’t cook in the buff and this had amused Jane greatly. However, watching Maura move around her kitchen with such confidence and evident skill had sparked Jane’s arousal again. This woman really was going to be the death of her.

Jane had already chugged several bottles of water in an effort to hydrate after their hours upon hours of lovemaking. This thought had actually surprised Jane because although she had just met Maura and the sex had been pretty athletic, it had also been very intense. It had definitely felt like more than just sex and at times had been so intimate. Jane swallowed sharply. How could Lt. Maura Isles have affected her so deeply so soon?

Jane was shaken from her reverie as Maura put an empty plate in front of her and urged her to eat. “You better get your caloric intake back up, Rizzoli. I am not through with you yet and you are going to need your strength,” Maura said with a sultry tone accompanied by a very suggestive wink. Jane felt herself growing wet all over again. Well to be fair, she hadn’t really been dry since meeting this woman not twenty-four hours ago.

“Yes, ma’am,” Jane said in a hoarse rasp. She observed the effect her voice had on the pilot and grinned. Maura had been spooning some salad onto a plate when Jane had spoken and had almost dropped her plate upon hearing Jane’s words. Jane would have to remember to use that tool in her arsenal against this formidable adversary.

Jane loaded up her plate with pasta, some sort of chicken dish, and some steak strips. She went to sit down to dig into her plate but a hand on her wrist stopped her. “Jane, you cannot possibly think I am going to let you eat all that without a single vegetable on your plate,” Maura said in a firm tone that left no room for argument. Jane wanted to protest, after all she wasn’t a child who needed her mom to tell her to ‘eat her veggies’, but the look on Maura’s face was making it hard not to obey.

Huffing loudly, Jane scooped the tiniest bit of salad and put two pieces of asparagus on her plate and looked pointedly at the sexy woman in the black robe. “Happy?” she asked petulantly. Maura gave her a crooked smile and stepped in and kissed her on the nose. “Ecstatic,” she replied cheekily.

Jane just shook her head and sat down at one of the bar stools lining the island and proceeded to forget all her manners and shoveled food into her mouth. The only thing that stopped her from being a complete savage were the series of moans she let out as she tasted each new item. “Oh my god, Isles, this is delicious,” she finally managed to choke out once she had swallowed her mouthful. Some of her mother’s training seemed to still be intact.

Maura grinned at her with a proud look on her face. “Thank you, I am glad you approve.” Jane returned the grin with a full smile of her own. “I more than approve. I rave!” Jane said while getting ready to shovel more food into her mouth. Maura laughed and shook her head and picked daintily at her salad. “You are a brute, Rizzoli.”

Jane swallowed the newest delicious mouthful and contemplated that statement for a bit. Taking a closer look around at the stunning house that Maura lived in with a fantastic view of the ocean, she supposed she was a brute compared to Maura. She definitely never had to worry about knocking over any Ming vases in her home growing up, let alone had the chance to wear the luxurious sleep set Maura had insisted she put on as to not distract Maura from her cooking. They were definitely from two different worlds but despite that, seemed to complement each other so well.

Taking a sip of water before deciding to answer, Jane steadied her gaze on Maura and said “Yes, I guess I am to you. But, I can be your brute if you let me.” Maura looked up from her salad with surprise in her eyes. Clearly she had not been expecting that and Jane would have laughed if it hadn’t been sad to think Maura didn’t see this being more than a one night thing.

Jane was about to retract her statement when Maura reached over and grabbed Jane’s hand, interlacing their fingers. Squeezing gently, Maura looked Jane in the eye and said, “Hmm, that’s a tempting offer Rizzoli, but I am not sure yet if you deserve to be ‘my’ brute just yet. I think I have to test the merchandise a bit more.” She gave Jane a very slow wink after dragging her eyes over Jane’s body. Yup, Jane thought as she took another pull from her water bottle, this woman was going to be the death of her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a drink after that lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More quality time before the angst starts. Enjoy!

Maura was at peace. She was laying in Jane’s arms, head nestled in the crook of her neck. After they had finished eating, they have returned to the bedroom and gone another few rounds before finally feeling satiated. They had fallen asleep entangled in each other and Maura had never felt so complete.

Several hours later, Maura had woken up suddenly and had been disoriented to find a mess of dark curls in her face. She was instantly calmed though as images of the last several hours rushed like a slideshow before her eyes. Maura had smiled and wriggled back into the warm embrace of the gloriously warm woman who had stolen her heart. 

As Maura lie there, her mind began to wander over how she had fallen so quickly. She still really didn’t know this woman as they had barely spoken other than to flirt. They had talked about some personal things while eating but that had quickly developed as things heated back up between them. They barely managed to put away the leftovers before jumping each other and rushing back to the bedroom to satisfy an entirely different hunger.

Maura sighed against Jane’s chest. Was she being impulsive? She really shouldn’t become too attached to a fellow aviator. The chances of them getting stationed on the same ship after graduation from Top Gun school was slim at best and Maura couldn’t even fathom being away from the alluring creature she was currently attached to like a barnacle. Should she cut her loses now? Breaking her own heart before it could get broken was a much better scenario than the alternative. 

Jane grumbled something in her sleep and tightened her hold on Maura, pressing a messy kiss to her forehead before her breathing relaxed. Maura smiled to herself. How could she even think about ending this when it was so clearly just beginning? For once, Maura, the Iceman, wasn’t going to overthink things and logic this to death. For once, Maura was going to allow her feelings to win because if it gave her Jane, then it would all be worth it.

~R&I~

Jane woke up to the sound of an alarm blaring, except it wasn’t her alarm. Completely confused, Jane went to move to silence the dreadful sound when she felt a warm body shift against her and the alarm stopped. Jane stiffened having a moment of panic until she remembered that she was Maura’s. Not just at Maura’s but with Maura, in her bed, naked. 

Jane let out a low moan as Maura came back to snuggle back into Jane. Already Jane could feel herself getting aroused again but knew that they probably didn’t have time to start anything. Apparently Maura didn’t feel the same as her hands started to wander all over Jane’s body. Jane let out a low growl. “Ice, we don’t have time for this and it’s not nice to tease me before I have to go kick your put in the air,” Jane said as she grabbed Maura’s hands firmly. She brought them to her lips to kiss the palms gently to take some of the sting out of her teasing.

Jane looked into Maura’s eyes, getting lost in the sparking green and gold that was reflecting happiness back at her. Happiness and mischief as Maura rolled on top of Jane and ground herself into Jane’s core. Jane let out a groan and whined “Isles! Come on!” Maura ground down again and Jane couldn’t help responding. “As you so eloquently put it, Rizzoli, I am trying to ‘cum on,” Maura replied breathily while rolling her hips against Jane. That was enough to melt Jane’s resolve and she began thrusting up to meet Maura’s rhythm.

Just as they both were approaching their climaxes, Maura’s alarm went off again. Maura groaned but didn’t stop her motions. Jane saw the determination in her face. Apparently, it was cum or bust for them this morning. Jane was so close and all she needed was a little….

Another loud ringing joined the beeping of Maura’s alarm and the both groaned in frustration. Jane recognized the sound as her phone ringing and not knowing who it could be, knew she had to answer it, especially if it was her commander. Halting Maura’s frantic movements, Jane lifted her off and placed gently on the bed and went in search of the evil device that had so rudely interrupted them.

Jane found her phone in the pocket of her jeans and saw that it was Frost calling. Rolling her eyes, she picked it up and answered it just as Maura finally turned off her alarm. “Goose! What do you want?” Jane asked angrily. She knew she was being a little unfair to her best friend but he had just interrupted the best way to start a morning. Jane saw Maura roll her own eyes and make her way out of bed into the ensuite bathroom. 

Jane was enjoying the view so much she didn’t hear a word Frost was saying until he yelled into the phone “JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI!” Snapping out of watching the finest ass Jane had ever seen walk away from her, Jane replied with “What the fuck, Barold!?!” There was silence on the line for a brief moment before they both broke down laughing. They really were just too much for each other.

“Jane you didn’t come home last night and never answered any of my texts. I was worried especially since you are about to be late for our second day!” Frost exclaimed after he got control of his laughter. Jane let out a sigh. She didn’t want to tell Frost what she had been up to but she also couldn’t lie to her best friend and RIO.

“Yeah, I sort of met up with someone and decided to stay. Sorry for worrying you. I will meet you on base soon. Gotta go, bye!” Jane rushed out and quickly hung up the phone. Ugh, she was going to have a lot of explaining to do. But all that could wait because she could hear faint humming coming from the bathroom and the sound of water running. Hmm, maybe there was still hope to save this morning. 

Jane skipped into the bathroom and quietly opened the shower door. Stepping behind the shorter woman who was glistening as the water sprayed all over her stunning body, Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and nibbled on her ear. “So where were we?” Jane asked in between bites. Maura turned around and pushed Jane under the stream of water until her back hit the shower wall. “You were about to scream my name,” Maura whispered before sinking to her knees and going straight for Jane’s soaking core. Yes, this was the best way to start a morning.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mav and Ice have to leave their love bubble and get back to the real world.

Jane had made it to base in record time, thanks to her bike. She almost felt bad that she was wearing the same clothes from yesterday but couldn’t really bring herself to care after the mindblowing orgasm Maura had given her in the shower. Jane of course had returned the favor, but it had meant that she had no time at all to head home to change before getting on base for their morning classes.

When Frost had seen her, the haughty grin he had given her had made Jane want to smack him across the back of the head. Instead, she had just gone to her locker and changed into her flight uniform. As she was getting dressed, Jane kept waiting for Frost to say something, teasing her in some way. Instead, he just kept grinning at her like the scary clown from IT. Jane closed her locker and went to put on her uniform boots and as she sat she heard the telltale click of heels coming into the locker room.

Jane purposely didn’t turn to look at the woman who she had spent all night and morning ravishing and focused on tying her boots up. Frost greeted Maura and Susie who was right behind her and resumed his insane grinning at Jane. Finishing with her shoes, Jane stood up, ready to leave the locker room and the temptation of Maura just inches inches away. “Come on Goose, we have to get a good seat for class,” Jane said loudly, intentionally trying to get a rise out of Maura. She saw the fashionable woman visibly flinch but other than that, Maura didn’t say anything. Jane hurried out of the locker room before Frost could say anything in front of Maura.

As they were walking to class, Frost was still grinning at Jane. Finally, she snapped and punched him in the shoulder. “OW! Mav, what the fuck?!” Frost hissed. “Dude, you were creeping me out with your Pennywise grinning. I was expecting you to try to lure me into a sewer soon,” Jane joked. Frost punched her back in the arm and ducked when she tried to get him again. “I don’t need to lure you into a sewer when you have been in the gutter all night,” Frost said tauntingly as he sidestepped another punch. 

“Ha ha ha, Goose! So funny you are...NOT!” Jane faked laughed, giving him a tiny shove as they entered the classroom. They noticed that Charlie was already there so immediately reined in their roughhousing and endeavored to act like the professionals they were. Charlie had looked up from her desk at the front of the room at the noise and noticing Jane and Frost, nodded her head at them. Jane had smiled back and made her way back to the front row to sit in Maura’s seat. She couldn’t help herself.

Frost saw where Jane was headed and just shook his head, choosing to sit a few seats over in what he had claimed as his seat the day before. Jane looked at him and mouthed ‘chicken’ at him causing Frost to roll his eyes at her antics. Jane gave him a saucy look before turning to face the front of the room, waiting for the inevitable confrontation with Maura and Susie. 

However before they arrived, Charlie came over and started asking Jane more questions about her encounter with the Mig. Jane had no problem answering and was enjoying talking shop with someone so interested in her flying. She was so engrossed that she missed Maura’s entrance and the incredulous look she received from her as she stormed to the front of the room. 

Jane was right in the middle of explaining a maneuver, using Charlie’s hands, when a loud clearing of a throat was heard. Jane stopped like a deer caught in the headlights, still holding onto Charlie’s hands. Maura glared at her, then at Charlie, then at where Jane’s hands were still attached to Charlie. Jane finally caught up to all that was happening and instantly dropped Charlie’s hands. Stepping back she said, “I can finish showing you after class if you would like Charlie.”

Maura continued to glare as she shoved past Jane, knocking her out of the path of her seat. Jane could feel the chill coming off Maura and she did not like it one bit after basking in her radiance for the last twelve hours. Jane made her way to the seat next to Frost and was surprised when Charlie took Jane’s hand and said, “Yeah, I’d like that. Maybe we can discuss more over a drink tonight.” Jane was too stunned to respond and just sputtered as she sat down and Charlie went to the front of the class, but not before throwing a wink at Jane over her shoulder. Jane could feel Maura burning a hole into the side of her head so she chose to turn toward Frost who was grinning that creepy grin again and whispered to her, “now who’s the chicken.” Fuck, Jane was in so much trouble.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Jane...how are you going to get out of this one? hehehe


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura has some feelings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go...the aftermath

Maura was fuming. Jane had some nerve!! Not an hour ago, they had been exchanging orgasms in Maura’s shower and now, here she was flirting with their flight instructor of all people!! After staring at Jane for several seconds waiting for her to acknowledge Maura or apologize or something!, Maura grumpily turned to focus on the raunchy instructor. Really, wasn’t it beyond unprofessional for Charlie to outright flirt with Jane, in their classroom no less. Maybe she should report her to Korask. 

Maura turned to Susie to complain about what had just happened and saw that Susie was smiling at Maura conspiratorially. Maura was taken aback by Susie’s reaction and floundered to get her composure back. As Charlie started the class, Maura had to put her feelings aside and return to being the Iceman everyone expected. However, this time, it was just a little harder to do that and that alone was unsettling.

~R&I~

Maura had been the pinnacle of professionalism while class had gone on but once they were dismissed, Maura’s anger returned tenfold, especially as she saw the predatory glance Charlie gave Jane as she packed up her things. Maura had felt Jane stealing glances her way all throughout the class but had ignored them and shown once again why she was known as Iceman and how that had gotten her to the top.

As soon as they were dismissed, Maura popped out of her seat and made to leave as quickly as possible with an amused Susie struggling to keep up behind her. She wanted to get up into their aircraft as quickly as possible. Maura needed to fly. She needed the freedom that always made the real world melt away and with it all her problems. More importantly, she needed to find a way to keep her fractured heart from completely falling to pieces.

They made it to the briefing room before Jane and Barold and Maura made sure to stay as far away from Jane as possible. She was pleased to know that their mission today had them flying with wingmen and luckily she had been paired with Lt. Gabriel ‘Chipper’ Dean and his RIO LTJG Kent ‘Sundown’ Drake. Jane had been matched with Lt. Casey ‘Hollywood’ Jones and his RIO LTJG Joey ‘Wolfman’ Grant and Maura almost felt sorry for her. 

Maura despised Hollywood and Wolfman. They were the typical Navy pilots people thought of: meatheads who thought their aircrafts were an extension of their manhood. Maura couldn’t stand them for that but also because they always looked down on her and treated her like she should be at home cooking in the kitchen instead of kicking their butts here at Top Gun school. 

Chipper and Sundown were much more her style: gentlemen who knew how to treat someone with respect. It didn’t hurt that they both seemed to have a bit of a crush on her either. This made Maura’s stoic features crack just a bit with a small smile. Maura definitely used this to her advantage when dealing with them but at least they were also good aviators.

Viper would be flying along with Jester today and it was their mission to take them down. Maura looked at Susie and nodded, letting her know that this was theirs to lose. Maura made sure not to even glance Jane’s way. It was time to perform her best and she wasn’t called Iceman for nothing.

As they were suiting up by their aircraft, Susie finally spoke about the huge elephant in the room. Maura was actually surprised that Susie had waited so long. “Ice, what was that all about? When I first saw you this morning, you were all swagger and sass, and just like that, boom, you are the wrecking ball that I met on that first day all those years ago.” 

Maura cringed internally. She had really hoped she hadn’t been that obvious but apparently her happiness after spending all that time with the reckless pilot had been oozing out of her against her will. Maura wasn’t sure how she wanted to respond but knew that she couldn’t lie to Susie. Aside from the uncomfortable hives that were sure to appear, Susie was her best friend and had been there for her through so much.

“I had a very good night and that infernal Maverick ruined it with her mere presence. Susie, we need to focus and successfully defeat Jester and Viper today. We have to show Maverick why we are the best,” Maura said with a bit of a low growl as she finished speaking. Susie looked at her, clearly sceptical of what Maura said, but appeared to agree with at least the last part. “Of course, Ice, let’s go win this!”

Maura smiled. Yes, the best revenge right now for that disingenuous Jane ‘Maverick’ Rizzoli would be to embarrass her in the air. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Rizzles is endgame. We just have to get through some hurdles first.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to fly for our ladies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will their tiff affect their ability to fly?

Jane was not in a good headspace. She barely heard anything that Charlie talked about throughout the class. She had tried to catch Maura’s eye to let her know that what she saw didn’t mean what she probably thought, given the anger radiating off her. But Maura wouldn’t look at her and Jane felt her heart clench. She would have to fix this and fast. Maura Isles had gotten into her head and her heart and she would suffer without her.

Jane contemplated this last thought. In a little over 48 hours, Maura Isles had wormed her way into Jane’s very being. This had never happened to her before. Jane was a bit of player, knowing her natural charm and dimples could get her anyone she wanted. However, now, Jane felt like a whole new person since meeting Maura. From the moment she had seen her, Jane had felt a pull toward her. There was still so much Jane didn’t know about Maura but she couldn’t wait to find out. Jane needed to find a way to convince Maura that she was serious when she said she wanted to be hers.

When class ended, Jane tried to approach Maura again but was met with empty space as the extremely fit woman took off like a sprinter. Jane was left with just the faint smell of what she had come to think of as Maura herself, lavender and vanilla. This only made her more despondent. And of course the topper to her misery was that Charlie was now looking at her like she wanted to eat her alive. Ugh, how did she get herself into these situations? Any other time she would be flattered. Charlie was a very attractive woman, with her lean frame, wavy blonde hair and intelligent eyes that paired well with an incredible mind but right now Jane only had room for one woman who fit that description and she had just ran away from her like she had the plague. 

Jane felt a strong hand on her shoulder and turned to look at Frost, seeing nothing but care in his eyes. “Mav, don’t worry. You got this.” Jane tried to smile at her best friend but she just couldn’t manage it. They were turning to leave when Charlie approached and said, “Lt. Rizzoli, I can’t wait to pick your brain some more tonight.” She was leaning into Jane’s personal space and Jane quickly took a step back. “About that...Charlie tonight isn’t good for me. How about we schedule a time here on base to discuss? Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get to the briefing.” Jane quickly turned and grabbed Frost making their way out of the room.

Once they left the classroom, Frost let out a bark of laughter. “Really, Mav?!? You spent the whole night with the woman and now you are running scared all of the sudden?” Jane spun toward Frost with disbelief all over her face. “You think I spent the night with Charlie??” she whisper yelled. Frost’s laughter immediately subsided and he looked at Jane with utter confusion. “Well, yeah, I mean who else would it have been?” Jane was in shock but felt that this could probably be to her advantage as she had quite possibly screwed things up with Maura. “Goose, you don’t need to be spreading things around man. Now let’s go, or we will be late for the briefing.” 

When they arrived, the briefing was just about to get started and they snuck into the closest corner. Jane looked around to see if she could spot Maura but couldn’t immediately and she felt her stomach drop again. Frost elbowed her sharply, gaining her attention, and pointed to the front of the room. Jane got the hint and started paying attention to the mission for today’s exercises. They were to be paired off with wingmen and Jane was hoping she and Maura would be paired up just so she would have to talk to her. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case and Jane and Frost had been matched up with Hollywood and Wolfman. Jane groaned internally. These guys were the worst! They were going to slow her down and Jane was already thinking of how to win this mission without them.

Maura and Susie had been paired with Chipper and Sundown. Jane was jealous for more reasons than she cared to count. Chipper and Sundown were good but Jane had also noticed the way that both men looked at Maura the day before during their classes. If grown men could look like puppies, it was these two when they looked at Maura. 

Jane felt another jab to her side and was about to yell at Frost to quit it when they were being dismissed. Damn, Jane had just missed most of the briefing. Well, she knew how to fly and she knew she was supposed to take down Viper and Jester. As far as she was concerned, that was all the information she needed. Slapping Frost on the arm, Jane tossed him a typical Rizzoli smirk and said, “I feel the need, Goose...the need for speed!” Frost just shook his head at her, but a grin formed across his handsome face and he took off toward the hanger.

~R&I~

Jane felt calmer and more at peace. She was soaring through the air and life made sense again. She was out here to prove why she was the best and her woman troubles would just have to take a back seat. Well a further back seat since Frost was occupying the one she had at the moment. Jane laughed at her own joke and Frost chuckled along, even though he had no clue what she was on about. He was good like that.

Currently, they were in pursuit of their targets and Jane was starting to get frustrated. She was growing tired of trying to get Hollywood to follow a single thing she said. The guy was so cocky and kept making her lose her lock on Viper. This is the first time she had flown against Viper and she wanted to make an impression. And it would be a horrible one if this jackass wouldn't start listening to her! 

“Listen, Hollywood, I am going to drop down to try to draw him in, and I need you to take a hard right to come around and force him into my lock. Copy?” Jane said through a clenched jaw. Instead of an acknowledgement, Hollywood barked back orders of his own at her like she was some cadet straight out of the academy. Who the hell did this guy think he was? 

Deciding that she had had enough, Jane broke formation and took off after Viper on her own. She was using all her best tricks. Jane had to give it to Viper, he was good. Really really good, but she knew she was better. Zeroing in on him, ignoring a yell from Hollywood, Jane was just about to finally get her target lock on Viper when she heard Goose yelling at her that Jester was about to lock onto them. 

Jane had been so focused she completely missed Jester sneaking up behind them and before she could even attempt to get away, she heard the dreaded sound of them being targeted. “Fuck! Goose, where did he come from?” Jane shouted out in frustration. She hated to lose but to lose like this was even more embarrassing. “I don’t know Mav, he just dropped out of nowhere. Why didn’t Hollywood take him?” Jane just grunted in response as she flew them back toward base. Dammit, this is not how this day was supposed to go.

~R&I~

Upon deplaning, Jane and Frost made their way back to the locker room. Jane stripped down and made her way to the shower. She couldn’t bear to face anyone right now. All throughout her shower, all she could do was berate herself for getting hung out to dry like that by Hollywood and of course her thoughts turned to how she was in the doghouse with Maura. How could a day that had started so pleasantly turn into this dumpster fire?

To make matters worse, as she was getting dressed, back into her day old clothes no less which just made Jane feel worse, she was once again summoned to see Viper. Letting out a huff of frustration, Jane made her way to his office. The old man was looking none too happy with her and she couldn’t even find it in herself to defend herself.

“Rizzoli, the whole point of this assignment was teamwork. You were out there showboating and look what happened. How do you expect to be Top Gun when you are so damn selfish?! This isn’t always about showing me your are the best pilot. I’ve got a class full of the best pilots. We here at Top Gun are training the best aviators who will be going out to defend our country, as a team. People need to know that they can trust you to have their backs when in an all out dogfight. If you can’t get that through that stubborn head of yours, you are of no use to me. Dismissed.” 

Jane just turned around and left, knowing that every word of what Korsak had said was true. Frost was waiting for her outside and he knew not to say anything. This wasn’t the first time she had been reprimanded for showing off. He gave her a comforting pat on the back and they walked out to the parking lot. On the way, they passed Maura and Susie who were just getting back to the building, as they were still in their flight suits. Jane saw that Maura looked ecstatic and it was a good look on her. Jane wanted to celebrate in Maura’s joy but as soon as Maura caught a glimpse of Jane, her expression darkened and she turned to walk away with more determination, head held high and defiant. 

Jane let out a sigh. She had no idea how she was going to fix things but she needed to figure it out fast. She couldn’t lose Maura now that she had found her. Jane would need to pull out all the stops to win back the woman who she could just not get out of her head or her heart. 

With a renewed purpose, Jane made her way to her bike. “You ok to ride Mav?” Frost asked. He really was a great friend. “Yeah Frost, I’ll meet you back at the house. I gotta run a quick errand first.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What tricks does Jane have up her sleeves? Will she be able to melt the Iceman once again?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane shows off her romantic side. Will Maura be won over?

Maura was a mixed bag of emotions. On one hand, she was on cloud 9. She had just spectacularly defeated Viper and Jester by executing a perfect plan with Chipper and Sundown. They had worked together so seamlessly and had lured their instructors into a trap and taken them both down. Nothing felt better to Maura than a well made plan being executed to perfection.

However, on the other hand, Maura was furious. Jane had been all love and devotion the night before and into the morning but as soon as she was away from Maura, she was all over another woman! What was really fueling her fury though was hurt. Maura had allowed Jane into her home, into her bed, and into her heart and in a matter of minutes, Jane had just tossed her aside like she was worthless. This caused a particular sting as this wasn’t the first time this had happened to her, although it was the first time that someone had been able to get so close to Maura so quickly. Maura didn’t want to deal with her hurt so she was determined to stay angry. Anger was better. Angry got shit done and that’s what had helped her be victorious. 

As they were heading back to the locker rooms, she had seen how downtrodden Jane was and the pitiful look she had tried to send Maura’s way but Maura wasn’t having any of it. Jane had made this particular bed and now she was going to have to lie in it because she wouldn’t be welcomed back into Maura’s again!

~R&I~

Maura quickly showered but took her time putting herself back together. She loved dressing up after being in her uniform all day. It was her way of putting on another form of armor to be able to face the world. Maura especially needed it right now to keep herself from falling to pieces. Perhaps she would do that in her own home, maybe, but she would not be caught dead showing any weakness while on base surrounded by her colleagues.

Susie, Gabriel, and Kent were all going on and on about their victory, reenacting their plan and rehashing the finer points of trap that had led to the downfall of their instructors. Luckily, they were used to Maura’s strong silent type routine so they didn’t notice her barely holding herself together. Their joy was helping to seal some of her fractured heart back together. In fact, they were reminding her why she was here in the first place. Jane Rizzoli had only come into her life in the last 48 hours. Flying and the dream of Top Gun had been in her life always. Her fellow aviators were really assisting Maura to gain some perspective and when they finally left the lockers, Maura was feeling much more like herself.

They decided to go out for a victory drink. Maura didn’t really feel up to socializing but the other three had been too persuasive and had gotten Maura to agree to at least one drink. They had headed to the same bar where Maura had met Jane just two days before. She was worried she would run into Jane again, but after they arrived, she did not see the trademark mane of dark curls anywhere. This both pleased and saddened Maura. She didn’t want to see Jane with that hussy Charlie but she also wanted to be able to at least catch of glimpse of the woman who had been able to get under her defenses so quickly.

Maura had stayed for her promised one drink but really wasn’t in the mood to be out in such a loud and crowded atmosphere, especially with the memories of the last time she had been here with Jane serenading her. Saying her polite goodbyes, Maura got into her Prius and made her way back to her oceanfront home. It was bittersweet since her most recent memories there too were of such amazing intimacy with the infuriating aviator but it was still her sanctuary, and she needed that more than ever right now. 

As she approached her driveway, she saw Jane’s bike already parked there. Maura had to resist the urge to run it down just out of spite but managed to park in her usual spot. Taking a quick look to her porch, she saw the head of hair she had just been missing at the bar. Maura was back to being a well of emotions and she wasn’t sure she was up to the task of what this encounter would bring.

Steeling herself with a few meditative breaths, Maura exited her car and headed to her front door. At the sound of her heels coming up the walkway, Jane popped up from her slumped position and Maura caught sight of a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Maura saw the brightly colored bellflowers mixed in with lilies, tulips, and freesias peeking out of the wrapping, which was held together by an interesting vine. Maura couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped her lips. Sure, she had received flowers before but never such a clearly thought out gift presented in person. Maura felt her heart melting but she wasn’t ready to forgive Jane so easily.

Deciding to ignore the repentant pilot, Maura continued to walk toward her front door. Jane surprisingly stepped aside, allowing Maura through with not so much as a word or touch. This shook Maura because she had only ever seen the overly confident, swaggering Jane. This particular Jane was something entirely different and Maura wasn’t sure she liked it. 

As she went to unlock her door, Maura heard a tiny voice say, “I understand that you are upset and you have every right to be.” This caused Maura to pause but she still didn’t turn around to look at Jane. The voice continued, a little stronger but still soft, “I just wanted to come by and give you these and let you know that what you saw isn’t what you think. Charlie came on to me but I have no interest in her. It took me by surprise and I don’t want you thinking that I would do that to you. Maybe the old me, but not after meeting you, Maura. Not after yesterday and this morning. I don’t know how you did it but somehow I’m already yours.”

Maura grasped her chest at these words. They were everything she wanted to hear and yet she couldn’t let go of her anger, her hurt, and especially the embarrassment she had felt since seeing Jane with Charlie. So instead of saying anything, she resumed unlocking her door. Maura heard the defeated sigh that came from behind her and that was almost enough to melt her resolve completely and finally look at Jane. 

But before she could turn around, Jane said in a sad, low rasp, “Ok, I get it. Just know that I do care about you and I will wait for you to forgive me. No matter how long it takes. Bye Maura.” Maura heard the retreating steps of the woman who held her heart and finally turned around. Jane was already to her bike and was mounting up, preparing to ride away. Maura wanted to call out but her pride was still stopping her. She just watched as Jane rode away from her and her heart plummeted down past her stomach. It suddenly occurred to her that Jane had used her first name for the first time. Throughout all their activities, Jane, the self-assured woman who was always teasing and joking, had never used her given name, so in return Maura hadn’t used Jane’s either. But now, after all that had happened today, Jane had taken this seriously and even called her by her given name. Oh no, what had she done?

Just as she was ready to just go inside and shut the door on this whole day, Maura saw that Jane had left the stunning bouquet on her stoop. Bending down, she picked it up and brought the flowers to her nose to inhale the fragrant aroma. Tears collected in the corner of her eyes when she realized they smelled like lavender and vanilla, the same scent as her favorite perfume. Jane had meticulously chosen these flowers to make sure the scent matched exactly with one Maura liked. Jane really did care about her and she had just sent her away like a kicked dog. 

To add insult to injury, Maura saw a delivery van pulling up to her home. The driver got out and made his way around the van to pull out a giant basket. As he approached her on the stoop, Maura saw the label and the tears readily slipped down her cheeks: Dean and DeLuca, one of her favorite gourmet markets. The driver asked her to sign for the package and placed it at her feet. Maura was barely able to sign given the tears sliding down her face causing the delivery man to look at her as if she had lost her mind. 

Maybe she had because she had sent Jane away without even acknowledging her and here Jane had sent Maura a gourmet basket from one of her favorite stores containing all kinds of goodies, from spices to sweets, with everything in between. Although the two had not spent that much time talking, apparently Jane had been paying attention to both her words and her surroundings while she had been with Maura. Maura let out a sob at this realization.

Tears streaming down her face, Maura collected all of Jane’s gifts and finally headed inside her home. She knew what she had to do. There was no way she could let this woman go. For the first time in her life, Maura felt both seen and heard for the person she really was and that was worth everything to her. She would make things right and bring her woman back to her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'( Sad Maura and sad Jane...don't worry. Our ladies are finding their way back to each other...soonish. ;-) Next up will be some best friend bonding time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bestie bonding time.

Frost didn’t know what to do. He had never seen his best friend so down in the dumps. Jane had returned from her errand even worse off than when he had left her at the base. He had tried to coax out the reason for her mood but Jane had just grunted that she didn’t feel like talking. He knew it had to be bad because although she was clearly upset, she didn’t go hole herself away in her room. Jane actually accepted the beer he offered her and sat down next to him on the couch, casually leaning into him. Jane had only done this a few times and it was only when she was really at the end of her rope.

Frost wanted to be there for his friend and he would be but he was also at a loss for what to do. So they just sat side by side, leaning into each other on the couch, watching a Red Sox game. Every once in a while Frost would feel Jane shudder but whenever he looked over, she would be hiding her face from him, but he suspected that Jane was holding back tears. This was too much for him. He had never seen Jane Rizzoli cry and it wasn’t going to start now.

Frost went to turn toward Jane but the minute he moved, she bolted from the couch and her hurried steps could be heard scurrying away until he heard her bedroom door slam. Frost dropped his head onto the back of the couch and let out a loud breath. He was really going to have his work cut out for him.

~R&I~

Jane was depressed. She didn’t think she could feel this bad ever, let alone over a woman, but here she was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling tears slide down her face into her shirt and pillows. This was pathetic but Jane couldn’t bring herself out of this spiral. 

She kept replaying the last 24 hours in her head. The look on Maura’s face when she came in the shower followed immediately by the look of anger she wore when she saw Jane holding Charlie’s hands. The look of disgust directed at Jane when Maura walked by her after their mission and then the lack of a look at all as Jane had opened up to Maura on her stoop. It was like the worst movie Jane could watch but yet she kept hitting rewind and watching it all over again.

A beeping next to her head alerted Jane to the fact that it was time to get up and get ready for a new day at Top Gun. Jane could not muster the energy or enthusiasm for that prospect. Both the reason and bane of her existence were there and Jane didn’t know if she could handle seeing either one. She thought about playing hooky, but this was her career, and as loose as Jane played with lots of things in her life, her livelihood wasn’t one of them.

Getting up and taking a searing hot shower to try to burn away her moroseness, Jane felt a little more like herself as she scooted herself into the kitchen, finding Frost already dressed and ready, drinking coffee and eating some cereal. He looked at Jane as she approached and gave her a warm smile. The kindness in his eyes allowed her to forget her anguish for just a moment and return a smile of her own. She had won the lottery when she met Frost. And she needed to remind herself of that on a more regular basis.

“Feeling better today, Mav?” Frost asked and he stood up and got a bowl and a spoon out for Jane. She nodded at him in thanks and started to fill her bowl with cereal. “Yeah, thanks Frosty, for everything. You really are the best,” Jane said around a mouthful of cereal. This caused Frost to laugh. “Only you would say something kind with you mouth full of food like a heathen.” Frost continued to chuckle as Jane was now exaggeratingly chomping on her cereal, making sure to show Frost the contents of her mouth on each bite. “Ugh, Mav, you are so gross! Sometimes I forget what a barbarian you are,” Frost said while shaking his head.

Jane stopped her antics suddenly. Being called a barbarian reminded Jane of when Maura had called her a brute and suddenly the small bit of joy she had felt joking around with her best friend was gone. Frost saw the change come over her and wanted to kick himself for whatever he said that caused it. “Jane, you good to fly today? We could play hooky, and maybe head down to the beach and relax. We haven’t done that yet and we are in San Diego!!” Jane could tell he was trying to cheer her up and although it was appreciated, it wasn’t going to work.

“Nah, I’m good Frosty,” Jane choked out after harshly swallowing her food. She suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore. “Let’s just get to base and get ready for the day. I can’t take another loss like yesterday so let’s get things right and tight today, huh?” She stood up and put her bowl in the sink, rinsing it. Jane started to collect her things and could feel Frost watching her.

“Yeah, of course Jane. See you there in a few.” Jane nodded and went to collect her leather jacket and headed out the door. Frost just watched the door close and his resolve to help his friend only solidified.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frost always came across in the show as such a loyal friend and it felt right to show that in this fic.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bestie bonding time for both ladies.

Maura wasn’t sure what to do. All day she had been attempting to make amends with Jane but all she got was a lot of facetime with Barold and sad eyes from Jane. Maura had heard from Susie that morning that Jane and Barold had had a really bad go of it yesterday and Maura felt even more guilty about the way she had treated Jane. She really had kicked her while she was down. Maura needed to apologize for her behavior immediately and let Jane know she was there for her when things like that happened. However, because Jane was not doing well, Barold was being quite an effective guard dog. He was not going to let anyone near her in this state. Maura had to admire the fierce protectiveness that Barold had for Jane but it was really throwing a wrench in her plans to get her pilot back.

They had just completed their flight mission for the day and once again Maura had been successful. She and Susie were racking up the points to keep them atop the leaderboard. Despite the previous day’s issues, Jane had seemed to rebound today and was pretty close to Maura in second place. Maura was impressed that Jane could tune out her clearly shattered feelings and get the job done and support the mission. It made Maura feel even more guilt about how she treated Jane the day before. She just needed an opportunity to make it all better!

Luckily for Maura, an opportunity presented itself the next day. Susie had told her that a bunch of the aviators were getting together to have a beach day to blow off steam as they had the next two days off. It would be nice to relax a bit and she was hoping this would be her chance to finally get Jane away from Frost long enough to apologize. Now she just needed to make sure Jane was actually going to be there.

~R&I~

Jane had somehow managed to make it through the day. It had been tough but she had focused on the mission and was able to pull out a win for her and Frost. It felt especially good after the craptastic day she had yesterday. She had also managed to avoid Maura , thanks mostly to Frost who had decided no one was coming near her, and that had helped keep her in the zone.

As she was cleaning up and getting ready to head home, Jane overheard Chipper, Sundown, Hollywood, and Wolfman talking about a big beach thing that they were throwing the next day. It sounded fun but she didn’t want to go if it was going to just be those guys. Maybe she could convince Frost to go to another beach and have their own day together. It would be nice to reconnect with her friend and clear her head of all the noise.

When she got home that night after going for a much needed ride through the beautiful San Diego high desert on her bike, she found Frost on the couch, ignoring the TV, completely engrossed in what seemed to be a pretty intense text conversation. Not wanting to disturb him while he was so preoccupied, Jane headed to the kitchen to make herself a light dinner. 

She couldn’t help be reminded of the feast Maura had made them just a couple of days ago as Jane willingly was making a salad with lots of veggies but also with some grilled chicken. While it made Jane sad, it also warmed her heart that at least Maura hadn’t sent back her gift basket and would get to enjoy all the goodies Jane knew she must have loved. 

As she sat down to eat her salad, Frost noticed that she was home and came to join her. He was grinning goofily and that made Jane a bit suspicious, especially after all that texting. She decided to let him initiate the conversation and went about eating her salad. Jane watched as Frost’s eyes went wide and then confusion took over his features watching her eat several forkfuls of her meal. “Mav, since when do you eat salad?” he asked incredulously. Jane just smirked at him and continued eating.

“Um...ok...anyway, so I was just talking to Susie and apparently there is this huge beach day happening tomorrow with all the aviators at Top Gun and surrounding bases. I thought it would be good for us to meet some other people, catch some rays, play some volleyball, you know, be total California dudes.” As Frost was relaying this to Jane, she saw the sparkle in his eye that didn’t take her suspicion away but he did seem so excited that Jane didn’t have the heart to turn him down. She could still spend time with him and it would be good for her to get out. After all, a Rizzoli without an audience was definitely a sad Rizzoli.

“Ok, yeah, Frosty, let’s do it! It will give me a chance to show you how to play volleyball as you eat my sand,” Jane said, all confidence and sass. The smile that settled onto Frost’s face assured Jane that she had made the right decision. “Whatever, Mav, be prepared to face ‘The Danger Zone’” Frost retorted. Jane almost choked on her salad laughing at her best friend’s antics. God she loved this man.

~R&I~

Maura was a ball of nerves. Susie had called her last night and they had talked about the details for the beach day. Susie had let slip that she had been talking to Barold. Maura had felt her hope rise because if Barold was going then Jane most assuredly would be as well. She had yet to really see the one without the other, well except during those delicious twelve hours when Jane had been all hers. Maura licked her lips at the recollection. God, she couldn’t wait to recreate those moments, especially if she could convince Jane to forgive her soon. They would have two days where they didn’t have work commitments and Maura could think of a lot of glorious things she could do with 48 hours and an incredibly sexy Jane.

Shaking her head to bring herself back to the moment, Maura focused on what was before her very eyes. Everyone had agreed to meet at Mission Beach which had all the amenities they would need to entertain themselves all day. Susie had been nice enough to volunteer to head down early to reserve their spot and Maura had said she would join her shortly after to keep her company. 

Maura was currently sat in her car having second thoughts about her chosen outfit for the day. She had spent way too much time debating what to wear, as she wanted to impress Jane but also not have to deal with all the comments from the likes of Hollywood and Wolfman. Maura had finally settled on her athletic black speedo bikini, over which she wore a nice linen emerald blouse and tan capris, showing off a little cleavage and leg but not too much to garner unwanted attention. She couldn’t help herself from choosing a set of heels but she had at least worn sandal wedges that wouldn’t be ruined by the sand but still made her feel elegant, as was her usual armor. Maura had chosen to wear her hair down in loose waves, knowing that she would put it up when they started playing the various games that always broke out during these events.

Adjusting her hair one last time, Maura finally exited her vehicle, grabbing her beach bag that held some snacks, water, and of course sunscreen, and made her way to Susie. It had been a while since Maura had gotten to spend some alone time with Susie and she was looking forward to it, while they waited for the other aviators to show up.

Upon seeing Maura approaching, Susie let out a wolf whistle. Maura blushed and glared at Susie. She really hated the attention as others were turning to look as she walked by but she couldn’t help feeling proud that she had accomplished what she was hoping for. Maura finally made it over to Susie and sat down next to her in a beach chair Susie had brought for her. 

“Good morning, good lookin’! You look fantastic! How do you look so good this early?” Susie gushed. Maura felt more heat making its way to her face and just waved Susie off, replying, “Oh hush. How can you be so full of flattery so early?” Susie just laughed and leaned back in her chair and spread her arms out wide. “The fresh sea air always makes me feel alive. You know that’s part of why I joined the Navy. I wanted to make sure I was always next to some sort of water.” Maura nodded along, it had definitely played into her choices as well. Where the Air Force would seem like the logical choice for someone who wanted to fly, the Navy had the perks of having most of their bases on shores around the world.

“Too true. Well, thank you for getting here early. I would have hated for us to have a less than optimal location for today’s festivities.” Maura said while arranging herself in her chair, smoothing out invisible wrinkles in her blouse. She looked up suddenly when Susie howled with laughter. Maura watched Susie laugh so hard tears started forming in her eyes and Maura felt herself getting annoyed at being the butt of a joke she wasn’t privy to. Susie started to calm down and put her hand on Maura’s knee, giving it a loving squeeze. “Ice, never change. Only you would be so proper at the beach, but I love you for it.” She leaned over and placed a sloppy kiss to Maura’s head, catching her off guard, but Maura couldn’t resist the feeling of warmth that replaced the annoyance that had been rising. Susie was grinning at her with pure love in her eyes. It was nice to be loved and she had forgotten the feeling these last few days.

~R&I~

Jane was feeling rather petulant the morning of the beach day but Frost seemed intent on pushing past all her whining and complaining. She had complained she didn’t have anything to wear and that she didn’t have any sunblock. Frost had just gone into her room and pulled out appropriate clothing and thrown a bottle of sunscreen at her and walked away. 

Adding to Jane’s irritation was that Frost kept checking his phone but he wouldn’t tell her what was so important. Finally, Frost got so frustrated with Jane, he literally pushed her out the front door of their shared home, lifted her into his truck, slamming her door and quickly locking her in. Jane was so taken aback with the stunt he pulled that they were halfway down their block before she realized she hadn’t put her seat belt on.

“Frost, what the hell was that?” Jane asked, glaring at the side of her friend’s face, a face that held a satisfied smirk on it. “You were being a big baby so Daddy Frost treated you like one,” Frost said cheekily. Jane scrunched up her face in disgust and said, “Ew! No! Don’t ever refer to yourself as Daddy Frost in my presence ever again.” Frost just laughed and cranked up the stereo. Apparently he was full of jokes right now because blasting from the speakers was Kenny Loggins’ Danger Zone. Jane tried to keep looking upset but she let herself laugh finally when Frost was singing along at the top of his lungs. God this guy was a mess, but he was her mess and she wouldn’t want it any other way.

After a quick fifteen minute drive, they arrived at the beach parking lot. Immediately Jane spotted Maura’s Prius and felt her whole body tense up. Before she could say anything, Frost patted her leg and said, “Relax Mav. It is going to be great. I promise.” The last part was accompanied by a playful wink. He was so chipper and sure of himself that Jane was even more suspicious about all the texting from earlier.

“Ok...but if things in fact don’t turn out great, you will be doing my laundry for the next month, are we clear?” Jane threatened, holding out her hand to shake on it. Frost just laughed and slapped his hand in hers and pumped it hard saying, “I’m not worried.” 

Jane was still skeptical but she hopped out of the truck nonetheless, taking a deep breath, and made her way to where she could see Susie and Maura and several other pilots, all lounging in the sun. Ok, Rizzoli, she thought, here goes nothing.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunion soonish for our ladies? The infamous beach volleyball scene from the movie is next because I couldn't resist. :-)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach volleyball anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of my take on the scene from the movie. Enjoy!

Maura had been enjoying her time with Susie as her fellow classmates started slowly trickling in. They all brought a variety of food and drinks in ice chests and lots of fun outdoor games. Even though Maura was not the best at social interactions, she was very competitive and enjoyed beating them at their own games, literally. 

As people were setting up games, Maura got more and more nervous. Jane and Barold still hadn’t shown up but Susie had assured her they were coming as she had been texting regularly during their chatting all morning. Maura had asked Susie when she and Barold had gotten so close but Susie had just shrugged her shoulders and kept texting. Maura made a mental note to get the full story later.

For now, Maura was left with butterflies in her stomach because she couldn’t stop thinking about how much she wanted Jane. The flowers she had brought her had been leaving her home so fragrant that once she entered it, all her thoughts had been about Jane. And then when she had gone to cook herself dinner the night before, Maura was once again reminded of Jane when she used some of the spices that had come in her gift basket. Maura had even made sure that there were leftovers, hoping Jane would be over soon so she could feed her the fruits of her labor.

Maura was so deep in thought that she was startled when she felt Susie’s hand squeeze her leg. Raising her eyes, Susie pointedly look off toward the parking lot. Maura took the hint, turned to look, and was struck dumb. Striding toward her like a greek goddess was one Jane Rizzoli, glowing in the sunshine, olive skin contrasting nicely with her white tank top, showing off the lean muscles that Maura remembered oh so well. Maura licked her lips as her eyes travelled down Jane’s body. She was wearing sweatpants that had been cut off at the knee and rode low on her hips. Maura could just make out Jane’s hipbones and her core clenched at the memories of them digging into her body as Jane thrust on top of her. 

Maura shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she tried to subtly squeeze her thighs together to contain the increasing wetness in her bikini bottom. Susie must have noticed because she gave a soft chuckle as she got up and went to greet Barold with a quick hug. She waved hello to Jane and then came back toward Maura with the two newcomers in tow. Jane had still not made eye contact with her but Maura was determined to get that to stop. Adjusting herself discreetly, Maura gracefully stood up and prepared to win back her pilot.

~R&I~

As Jane had walked across the sand toward Maura, she had almost tripped over her own feet. The closer she got the more of Maura she was able to make out and it just wasn’t fair for anyone to look that good. The top she was wearing was just a shade darker than her eyes and close to the color they took on when Maura was about to cum. Jane’s mouth watered at this thought, causing her to drag her foot and almost take a tumble. Frost laughed at her but luckily it seemed that no one else had noticed. 

Collecting herself, Jane made an effort to regain her usual swagger and played it cool when she saw Susie acknowledging their arrival. Jane could see that Maura was turning to look at her and quickly averted her eyes, not wanting to get caught ogling the stunning woman. Frost shook his head at her but before he could say anything they were met by Susie who, without hesitation, gave Frost a quick hug and waved at Jane. Jane smiled back and watched as Susie and Frost began a sort of fliratous verbal dance. Jane’s smile grew and now knew why her best friend had been so preoccupied with his phone as of late.

Chuckling to herself, Jane followed the pair as they headed back toward Maura. It was probably better that they get this awkward moment over with early so that they both could go back to enjoying the day. It was rare for them to get a weekend off and Jane knew she wanted to make the most of it. Steeling her nerves internally, Jane straightened her back and finally looked at the woman who held her heart.

~R&I~

“Hello Lt. Rizzoli, Lt. Frost, glad you could make it out today,” Maura said formally to the new arrivals. She wanted to smack her forehead but managed to restrain herself. Why was she so awkward?? Thankfully, Barold seemed to think this was funny and gave her a big genuine smile and replied, “Good day, Lt. Isles.” His words were accompanied by a formal exaggerated bow that allowed Maura to laugh at her awkwardness with the rest of the gathered group.

Jane seemingly wasn’t amused by Barold’s antics though and slapped him on the arm with a hissed “Frost!” Maura was warmed to see that Jane was being protective of her but didn’t want to be the cause of a rift between the friends. “It is quite all right, Maverick. I don’t mind being treated like royalty, even in jest.” She said this finally looking directly into Jane’s deep brown eyes that she had missed over the last day. It was nice to see them with more sparkle than the last time when she had hurt her.

“Ice, you know you are the queen of Top Gun. Everybody here should be bowing down to you,” Susie said while rubbing Barold’s shoulder where Jane had slapped him. Maura just shook her head and laughed at her friend. Clearly there was something going on between her and Barold but it seemed that the two were quite compatible and capable of lightening the mood of any tension. 

Maura was about to try to engage Jane in more conversation but suddenly there was loud howling and catcalling coming from the volleyball courts. Maura fought not to roll her eyes but apparently Jane wasn’t above that as Maura saw her give a full eye roll and a low groan. The sound brought back more memories of their time together and Maura closed her eyes to try to suppress the moan that threatened to slip out at the sound.

“Damn, you guys are the worst! What the hell do you want?” came Jane’s gruff voice as she turned to look at Wolfman and Hollywood who were making their way to Maura’s little group. Maura liked to know that Jane also despised these neanderthals as much as she did. 

“We were just trying to get your guys’ attention. We are starting up a two on two volleyball tournament. You in?” Hollywood said to Maura’s chest as his eyes hadn’t left her cleavage since he noticed it. Feeling a bit exposed, Maura tried to get rid of his sneering gaze by discreetly stepping closer to Jane. Jane must have felt her presence because she instinctively blocked Maura from Hollywood’s view and replied, “Frosty and I are in. What about you and Susie?” Jane turned now to fully look at Maura, showing a fierceness in her eyes that only added to Maura’s growing arousal. 

Swallowing thickly, Maura went to reply but Susie was quicker and with her usual enthusiasm said, “Hell yeah, we are in. Ice and I are going to bury all of you in this sand and they will have to rename it, Mission cemetery.” Maura broke out in a grin from her friend’s trash talking and looked up at Jane through her eyelashes and said, “you think you can take me Rizzoli?” Maura watched Jane’s eyes widened as she quickly gulped air. “Um, yeah, uh, ok, yeah,” Jane sputtered out. Maura’s grin turned predatory as she stepped just a little closer to Jane and whispered, “I hope you play volleyball better than that.” 

Before they could get too lost in themselves, Hollywood’s gratingly loud voice was back and he was whooping and shouting, “Let’s get this thing started then! First round is Ice and Slider against me and Wolf, and Mav and Frost against Chipper and Sundown!” Maura was going to enjoy taking those baboons down a notch and if all went well, she and Susie would be playing against Jane and Barold for the top spot. Maura’s day just got a whole lot brighter.

~R&I~

Jane was flabbergasted. First off, it seemed like something was going on with Frost and Susie. How had she missed that? Oh right, she had her head up Maura’ ass since they got to San Diego. And oh what a nice ass it was, Jane thought, as she watched Maura stepping out of her capris. Apparently, Maura was wearing a black speedo bikini under that gorgeous outfit and Jane just about died as Maura revealed all the skin that Jane had spent hours paying homage to just a few days ago. Jane continued to ogle the woman as she slathered sunscreen all over her body. Dear god, this woman was going to kill her. 

Secondly, not only was Maura being nice to her, it also appeared that she was in fact flirting with her. Well not appeared because that last line about whether Jane could take her was well past flirtatious and all the way down the road to seductive. It had Jane’s head reeling. Did she miss something? The last time she had spoken to Maura the woman had been ice cold and shown not one sign that she still wanted Jane. And now here she was practically inviting Jane to have sex with her right here on the beach! Not that Jane was complaining, mind you, it was just all too much for her poor brain to process.

But Jane didn’t have time to process any of this as she was now being dragged by Frost over to a court that had already been set up with a net and boundary lines in the sand. Jane looked down at her white tank top and decided she didn’t care if it got dirty. She did tuck her cutoff sweatpants a little more firmly to her hips and rolled the legs up a bit so she could have more mobility. She kicked off her sneakers but decided to keep her socks on since the sand was starting to heat up with the warmth of the day. 

Jane felt another type of warmth come over her as she looked up to find the hazel eyes of Maura Isles watching her every move. Evidently she liked what she was seeing because even from across two courts Jane could see Maura’s eyes starting to dilate. But all too quickly her view was obstructed by Sundown’s hulking pale form. It appeared she wasn’t the only one caught up looking at the gorgeous woman and Jane felt her hackles rise. She couldn’t wait to show these guys why Maura had chosen her over them, not that they knew that yet.

Now on a mission, Jane turned to Frost and saw his amused smile. “What?” she asked innocently. “Oh nothing, just watching you enjoy the view,” Frost said while chuckling at her. Jane huffed and ground out, “Yeah, well apparently I’m not the only one.” Frost showed a look of understanding as his eyes flitted over to Chipper and Sundown. Turning back to Jane, he grabbed both her shoulders in his hands. “Well, then I guess we’ll just have to show them who’s boss, right?” Jane smiled back at him and bumped her chest against his. “Oh yeah, for once I am glad Danger Zone is on my side.”

~R&I~

Maura and Susie made quick work of Hollywood and Wolfman. The meatheads were so cocky about playing against the diminutive women that they were taken completely by surprise when Maura and Susie turned into a well oiled volleyball machine and wiped the sand with them. The guys hadn’t even been able to get more than 2 points in each set they played. Between Maura’s serving and Susie’s ability to dig up any ball the guys threw at them, the game was over in an instant. The guys had been such sore losers, they hadn’t even shaken hands with the other team as was customary. It just reaffirmed to Maura what heathens they were.

The fact that their game ended so quickly gave Maura the chance to watch Jane’s game for a bit as she stretched and drank some water, although she didn’t really need to do either after that master clinic they had just run on Hollywood and Wolfman. 

All the other pilots were watching as well as Jane went to serve. Evidently, they were in the second set and Jane and Barold were leading by five points. Jane dusted sand off the ball and then, coiling her body, performed a killer jump serve that flew over the net, just missing the top, and plummeted into the sand for an ace. 

Maura felt her jaw drop. She knew Jane was a physical specimen. Maura had inspected almost every inch of Jane’s body and knew the strength that was embedded in every muscle, but she had not been able to be an observer to the woman in motion. It was truly a sight to behold. Jane got the ball back and again went through what appeared to be her routine, as she dusted the sand off again, and then proceeded to unleash another precision jump serve this time hitting the opposite corner, leaving Chipper and Sundown frozen, helpless to even attempt to get the ball.

And just like that, the game was over. Jane and Frost had also handedly beaten the guys but unlike the spoil sports that Hollywood and Wolfman were, Chipper and Sundown ducked under the net and gave the victors high fives and complicated handshakes that Maura was sure she could never execute. It made her proud that at least there were some men who could take a loss well, but even more proud of Jane for beating them. Maura was really looking forward to their showdown.

~R&I~

Jane finished shaking hands with their opponents and was making her way back to her shoes when she saw Maura sitting on the sand by them watching her. She wasn’t sure what to say and felt relieved when Maura spoke first. “Are you some kind of volleyball whale?” Maura asked her, completely serious. Jane was taken aback by both the tone and the question. “Um, excuse me?” Jane asked hesitantly. 

Maura laughed and said, “I caught the last few points and if I didn’t know better, I would say you were part of the US Olympic volleyball team. Your form was textbook and the execution was that of someone with a lot of experience.” Jane was still not quite following what was going on but she did recognize that Maura had been attempting a joke. 

“Did you mean was I a volleyball shark?” Jane asked, finally processing the words the stunning woman had said. Jane watched as a deep blush crept up Maura’s neck and settled on her cheeks. It was adorable. “Oh gosh, yes, I suppose I did,” Maura said, clearly embarrassed. Jane sat down next to Maura and lightly bumped her shoulder. “Don’t worry, you are really cute when you’re wrong,” Jane said adoringly. 

Maura scoffed and showed indignation on her face, causing Jane to fall back on the sand in laughter. Maura slapped Jane’s thigh and said, “Well don’t get used to it because I am hardly ever wrong.” This sobered Jane up almost instantly. Sitting back up, she cocked an eyebrow at the gorgeous pilot and drawled, “Reeaalllly…?” The blush overtook all of Maura’s face now and she tilted her head down.

“Right. I wanted to do this yesterday but Barold wouldn’t let me anywhere near you. Jane, I am so sorry for how I treated you the other day. I know it was a misunderstanding and you went out of your way to apologize with so many wonderful, thoughtful gifts. I was so wrong to treat you like that and I immediately regretted it. But I had no way to reach you as I don’t have your number or even know where you live.” Maura was looking at Jane with such compassion that she knew Maura was sincere. 

Jane wanted to make Maura sweat a little after all the pain and suffering she had endured but looking into those green eyes with their gold flecks and Jane knew she was a goner. Leaning forward and resting a hand gently on top of Maura’s fidgeting ones, Jane whispered, “Apology accepted. And if we weren’t in front of our entire class, I would show you how much your apology meant.” Jane winked, making sure Maura knew just what she meant.

“Oh Jane, trust me I wish we weren’t here right now either so I could show you just how sorry I really am,” Maura responded sultrily. Jane felt her mouth go dry and attempted to swallow. Jane was about to suggest that they skip the rest of the day and get out of there when they heard a loud whistle. Turning to see what was up, Jane saw Frost waving her over emphatically. Letting out a small sigh, Jane leaned away from Maura and stood up. Extending her hand out, offering Maura an assist up, Jane asked, “Shall we?” Maura took her hand and allowed Jane to pull her up and stepping into Jane’s personal space said, “Oh yes, we shall.” With that, she let go of Jane’s hand and walked toward the other court with a noticeable sway to her hips. Jane almost swallowed her tongue watching the firm cheeks in that black bikini walk away from her. Dear god, she couldn’t wait to get to the fun part of making up.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those concerned about Jane being blamed unfairly, I hope this addresses your concerns.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of the beach volleyball scene.

Maura was ecstatic. This day was going better than she could have planned and she had a suspicion she would have to thank Susie for that. Her friend had clearly had a hand in getting Jane here today and the results were definitely in Maura’s favor. Maura was practically giddy as she sauntered over to where Susie was stretching, getting ready for the game against Jane and Barold. She made sure to put a little extra movement in her walk to give Jane an excellent view of a part of her anatomy that Jane had let on to having a particular affinity for. Judging by the grin on Barold’s face, Maura had been successful.

Just as the game was about to get underway with a coin flip to see who would serve first and which side they would take, Maura saw a blonde head moving out of the corner of her eye. Having a sneaking suspicion of who that could be, Maura turned fully and was greeted with the form of none other than Charlie Blackwood. Maura felt her face turn into a sneer at seeing the woman who had caused unnecessary heartache for herself and Jane. 

Before Maura could ask what the hell she was doing here, she was pulled under the net to switch sides. Apparently, Jane had won the toss and selected to serve so Susie had chosen to take the side that wouldn’t have them serving with the sun in their eyes. Maura was still fixated on Charlie but Susie’s tugging on her arm pulled her from her growing rage. Well, if Charlie wanted to watch a show, then Maura was going to put on a show. 

Maura got into position on the court and then slowly removed the blouse she had still been wearing, revealing her tight, black bikini top that showed off much more cleavage than her blouse had. Maura folded the top neatly and politely asked Susie to put it with her things, while pointedly looking at Charlie. Maura smirked watching Charlie thoroughly check her out. Turning toward the other team on the court, Maura saw Jane’s eyes bulging and her mouth hanging open. Maura sent over a saucy wink and Jane swallowed hard. Eat your heart out Charlie! 

Thinking she had won that round, Maura was soon in for her own shock. Clearly Jane felt that Maura’s action was an attempt at a distraction technique and wanting to fight fire with fire, Jane took off her now off-white tank top, revealing her sculpted abs and glistening olive skin. Jane was wearing a black racerback sports bra that held her small but firm breasts up high. Maura felt her own mouth drop open but quickly shut it, hoping no one had noticed. Unlike Maura and her carefully folded blouse, Jane simply tossed her shirt off to the court and shot a smirk at Maura before stepping back to the serving line.

Maura willed herself to focus on the game at hand but stole a look over to Charlie who was now blatantly staring at Jane with that same predatory look she had in the classroom that fateful day. Maura felt herself growling and only stopped when she heard Susie giggling beside her. “Ice, don’t worry about that minx. Clearly Mav is into you and I’m pretty sure if we beat their asses right now, she will want to take out her frustration in very pleasurable ways for you,” Susie said while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. This brought Maura out of her jealous haze and she clapped her hands together and said, “We got this.” Maura was going to put Charlie out of commission once and for all.

~R&I~

Jane was having a very hard time concentrating. As if it wasn’t enough seeing Maura’s beautiful legs and amazing derriere earlier, now the rack that only god herself could have created was on display in that tight bikini top. Jane felt justified when she had also decided to play dirty and shed a layer of clothing herself. And it was definitely worth it when she caught the look on Maura’s face. Game on!

It wasn’t until they switched sides after a tight first set, that Jane and Frost had barely won, that she noticed Charlie was on the sidelines watching them. Catching Jane looking at her, Charlie sent her a very suggestive wink and Jane immediately turned away, not wanting to give Maura any fodder to throw at her where this temptress was concerned. Not that Charlie was tempting at all, especially right now with Maura prancing around in practically nothing, looking amazing, not to mention playing a very high level of volleyball which was such a turn on for Jane.

Focusing back on the game, Jane served hard down the line and just like she had been doing since they started, Susie was all over it and hit a perfect ball to Maura. Jane was really impressed with Susie’s skills and couldn’t wait to ask her where she got them. But right now Jane had to focus on not losing because she really wanted to hold it over Maura. Maura may be the current reigning Top Gun but Jane was certainly going to be the Queen of the Beach.

Unfortunately, Maura and Susie were able to fight harder this set and ended up winning by the needed 2 points after the lead had gone back and forth. They were switching sides again, this time Jane making sure she faced Maura as she did so. Maura looked at her with lust-filled eyes and licked her lips as she passed Jane under the net. 

Jane felt herself getting more and more wet as their match went on. Jane hadn’t really been able to watch Maura command a stage, well except in the bedroom but Jane had been too busy with other things to think about being a casual observer. Seeing Maura in her element, taking charge and moving so effortlessly around the sand was causing Jane’s arousal to spike. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could last before she jumped Maura right there on the sand in front of everyone.

The third set was tied at ten and Maura was serving. This was it, Jane thought, time to end this so that she could take Maura somewhere private and ravish her completely. Maura served hard to Jane but she was able to dig it up, although it wasn’t the best pass to Frost. He had to hustle to try to keep the ball in play, and as he was just about to make contact, he went down hard and seemed to twist his knee. Jane ran over to her friend as he howled in pain. 

Jane wasn’t the only one concerned because just as she got to Frost, Susie came barreling under the net and began attending to him, trying to ask him what was wrong. Jane looked up and saw that Maura was stunned into paralysis and once their eyes locked, she seemed to kick into motion and ran over to one of the ice chests to put together a bag of ice. Jane turned her attention back to Frost and saw that he had calmed down a bit and was now just groaning softly.

“You ok Frosty? What hurts?” Jane asked, her voice full of concern. Frost looked at her and tried to give her a smile but it was clearly more of a grimace. “Just twisted my knee while I was running. I should be ok, it was just shocking at first,” Frost said through clenched teeth. Jane was going to offer to drive him to the base doctor but was beaten to it by Susie. And apparently she wasn’t taking no for an answer because before Jane knew it, two other guys had lifted Frost off the ground and were walking him to Susie’s car. She really was a little firecracker. Frost would have his work cut out for him but it made her feel good that her best friend had someone who cared so much. Jane knew about his crush on her all these years and it was heartwarming to see Frost maybe get the girl this time.

Jane was looking after her friend when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Thinking it was Maura, Jane began grinning ear to ear, preparing to make a racy comment but the voice that accompanied the touch was definitely the wrong one. “So Mav, looks like you are free now. Care to grab a plate of food and chat?” Charlie asked, oozing sex and want. 

Jane froze and contemplated the best way to get out of the situation. She had just cleared things up with Maura and now Charlie was once again a thorn in her side. Just as she was formulating her reply, Jane watched Maura strut her way over to her. Jane felt her mouth go dry as the vision of the woman moved toward her with such confidence. However, Maura wasn’t looking at Jane, she was staring down Charlie. Jane braced herself for the confrontation.

However, there was not to be one. Instead of addressing Charlie, Maura, when she finally reached them, looked down at Jane and with a mischievous twinkle in her eye said, “Jane, darling, it appears our friends have deserted us. Why don’t we go home and get cleaned up, before we get dirty again?” Jane was stunned. In not one of the scenarios she had run in her head had this been a possible outcome. 

Jane felt the hand on her shoulder slip off and a clearing of a throat. Without looking at Charlie at all, Jane stood up fully and, still in shock, moved closer to Maura and said, “Of course, sweetie, I’m coming.” Jane saw Maura flinch as she tried not to burst out laughing but she did let a small snort escape. They heard Charlie make her speedy exit and that only caused Maura to snort again with suppressed laughter. Jane smiled at Maura with all her dimples on show and said, “Oh Maura, you are so naughty. What am going to do with you?” Maura looked Jane directly in her eyes and, with all the seriousness that she could summon said, “Whatever you want, Jane.” 

That was enough for Jane to slide past Maura and go grab her shirt and shoes. Jane didn’t wait for Maura as she walked briskly to the parking lot. She could hear Maura giggling as she called after Jane to slow down. Jane just kept walking, determined to get Maura in private so that she could get all her restitution for the pain Maura had put her through. Jane had just been given carte blanche and she was going to take advantage of it, now!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The making up is coming up next!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane makes Maura work for her forgiveness

Maura was jittery with anticipation. She was driving herself and Jane back to her house as Barold had taken his keys with him and Jane had no mode of transportation herself. This actually pleased Maura, not that Barold had gotten injured of course, but that Jane was reliant on her to get around. Maura had plans for Jane and she didn’t want her to have a ready escape before she was forced to let her go.

There was a clear energy in the air, like the air itself was crackling with the sexual tension. Maura could see Jane fidgeting in the passenger seat beside her out of the corner of her eye and so, feeling bold, Maura grabbed one of her hands and intertwined their fingers. She heard Jane let out a sigh of relief and then Jane’s thumb slowly began rubbing a pattern into her index finger. 

The simple touch should not have had such an effect on Maura but it did. Maura let out a low moan. The sound must have affected Jane because Maura felt her fingers squeezed tightly. As she stopped at a red light, Maura took the opportunity to glance over at Jane. The sight before her had her instantly wishing they could teleport. Jane’s eyes were completely blown and Maura could feel her undressing her with her eyes.

Maura was so taken aback by this lustful Jane that she jumped when a car behind them honked to alert her to the fact that the light had turned green. This snapped both of them out of their eye-fucking and caused Jane to chuckle in that low rasp that Maura loved already. Maura took her hand back from Jane, needing both hands to safely steer them to her home. Her blood flow was now heading away from her brain and Maura was afraid she would crash the vehicle if she wasn’t careful.

~R&I~

Jane felt like a cat in heat. Her mind couldn’t focus on anything else besides the incredibly sexy woman next to her. After seeing Maura’s reaction at the stop light, Jane felt a renewed confidence. She couldn’t wait to make Maura hers again and she planned to take Maura up on her permission to do whatever she liked. 

They were nearing Maura’s driveway so Jane felt comfortable letting her hand explore Maura’s leg now that she knew the woman couldn’t kill them. She started by putting her hand on Maura’s knee and began drawing small circles with her finger tips, slowly moving the circles closer to the area where her legs met her core. Jane heard Maura gasp out as Jane rubbed lightly over her heated crotch, causing her to smirk to herself. She liked a vocal Maura and she intended to have the woman losing her voice before she was done with her.

Maura parked the car and immediately grabbed Jane’s hand, attempting to still it. Jane leaned over and nuzzling Maura’s neck said, “Uh uh, Ice...you promised I could do whatever I wanted to you.” Jane nipped at Maura’s neck, right over her throbbing pulse. This elicited another low moan from Maura. “No take backs,” Jane rasped, directly into Maura’s ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth. Jane felt Maura’s grip on her hand loosen and smirked as she bit the lobe still in her mouth. “Good girl, Maura. We are going to have so much fun, you and I.” Maura whimpered at that and Jane resumed her light stroking.

~R&I~

Maura was so close. Between Jane’s hot breath on her ear and the fingers exploring her throbbing core over her clothes, Maura was embarrassingly wet and about to orgasm in her car, in her driveway. The Maura before Jane would not find any of this acceptable but post-Jane Maura was just hoping she could cum without screaming so loud her neighbors’ felt the need to investigate. 

Jane’s fingers were inching toward the fly of her capris and Maura raised her hips to assist in anyway she could. Apparently her eagerness was amusing to Jane because suddenly there as a deep raspy chuckle vibrating against her neck. Maura should be offended but she was still so focused on her impending orgasm that she let this slide for now. 

Jane slowly unzipped her capris and worked her fingers back down to the crotch of her bathing suit, not going under the thin material, seemingly content to continue to torture Maura with her probing fingers. Maura felt herself gush again when Jane bit hard on her pulse and matched the move with a hard tug at her clit through her suit.

“Oh Jane!” Maura shouted. “Please, I’m so close. Please just fuck me already!” Maura didn’t care if anyone heard her or if she was begging. Right now, all she wanted was for Jane to take her and take her hard so she could fall blissfully into her climax. 

Instead of reaching nirvana however, Maura was met with another chuckle as Jane pulled back and kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose. 

“Ah, Maura, now where would the fun be in that. As I recall,  _ you _ are supposed to be showing  _ me _ how sorry you are,” Jane said oozing with so much confidence and sass. 

Maura felt her eyes widen as she watched Jane open the car door and begin to make her way to Maura’s stoop. Oh no she didn’t just tease her like that and have the nerve to walk away! Before Maura could work herself up into a total frenzy, she heard Jane’s voice floating back toward her. “Come along now, Ice. I think it’s time you were begging for something totally different.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Jane being cruel? Maybe. Am I? Yes...hahahaha


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies continue to 'make up'

It took Maura a few seconds to process everything that had transpired in the last few minutes but upon seeing the saucy look Jane was throwing her way, she hopped out of the car, almost tripping on her unbuttoned pants, hopping as quickly as she could to her front door. Maura ignored the not so quiet giggling from Jane because right now she just wanted to get inside her house and get this temptress to finally give her release.

As she was fumbling with her keys to get the door opened, she was pushed firmly against the door, feeling all of Jane’s firmness and softness pressed against her. Not even if she were dead could she have stopped the low moan that escaped her lips at the feeling.

“Now, Maura, you better hurry up or I might make you go down on me right her on your porch, for all the world to see,” Jane whispered in her ear and then proceeded to grind into her buttocks. This time the moan that escaped was not low at all and Maura couldn’t find it in herself to be ashamed. She wanted this woman more than she had ever wanted anyone in her life and the delicious torture she was being put through was causing her arousal to physically seep out of her in droves. 

“Jane,” Maura managed to choke out, “if you keep grinding on me like that I am going to come on my doorstep.” Maura was involuntary grinding back against Jane, finding the pressure of the body behind her and the feeling of being trapped incredibly hot. It didn’t hurt that her clit was being pushed into one of the notches on her door, giving her just the right amount of friction to get closer to her long overdue orgasm. 

Maura thought Jane was going to stop but instead two hands grabbed her roughly by the hips and ground down even harder. That was all it took for Maura to go tumbling over the edge she had been teetering on for what felt like hours. 

“Oh, fuck, JAAAANNNE!” Maura’s entire body went rigid as the intense orgrasm rolled throughout her body causing every muscle to tense. And just as suddenly as it had come over her, it left, and her body felt like mush. Maura collapsed against her front door, occasionally feeling a spasm overcome her as the aftershocks kept coursing through her.

Again, there was that cocky chuckle in her ear. “Damn Maura. That was so hot but I am pretty sure that your entire neighborhood now knows my name.” Jane kissed her lightly on the cheek. “Why don’t you give me your keys so that we can take this somewhere more private and I can live up to my promise on making your hoarse?”

Maura was too exhausted to comply and just grunted. Jane let out a full belly laugh as she pulled back but quickly stopped as Maura started to slide down the door. “Whoa there! Wow, I did a number on you, didn’t I?” Maura expected Jane to laugh at her again but instead she was suddenly lifted up, bridal style, and received a soft kiss to her temple.

“Come on, Maura, I got you.” Maura wanted to reply but her body was still in another plane and so she just nuzzled into Jane’s neck. “Don’t go to sleep on me, I am nowhere near done with you yet.”

“Not asleep, just comfy,” Maura managed to whisper into Jane’s neck. She felt so safe there. Being able to smell Jane again like this made Maura promise herself she would never willingly push the pilot away from her again. Her jealousy had caused so much undue pain for them both and Maura was determined not to let that happen again.

Jane had apparently gotten the door open during her musings and was leading them into her bedroom because all of the sudden Maura felt the softness of her duvet underneath her as Jane placed her down gently on the bed. 

“Well, I could think of a few other places I would like you to be comfy,” Jane said while sinking down slowly on top of Maura, adjusting herself so that she was nestled in between Maura’s legs. Maura couldn’t help the natural reflex to wrap her legs around Jane’s firm derriere. She really had missed this. 

Maura felt herself smile at Jane’s comment, although, she still nuzzled further into Jane’s neck. “It does involve burrowing like that but just a little further down,” Jane said seductively in her ear as she kissed along Maura’s neck. At that, Maura did snap out of her post-orgasmic haze and bit Jane’s neck lightly. 

“Some teeth would be ok too but not that much,” Jane continued to sass, settling herself even more on top of Maura, slowly rolling her hips so that their heated cores were rubbed deliciously together. Maura let out a gasp followed quickly by a giggle as Jane’s words hit her and she started to lap at the skin on Jane’s neck. She was quickly becoming intoxicated with the taste of a sweaty, salty Jane. 

Jane moaned and ground her core against Maura’s with more intent. “Licking is good too but you are still in the wrong place,” Jane husked out, not stopping the rhythm she had set with her hips. Maura was enjoying this playfulness and continue to kiss up Jane’s neck to her ear.

“You know Jane, all you have to do is ask,” Maura said breathily into Jane’s ear. Jane ground down hard, clit to clit, causing Maura let out a deep groan. God, she was getting all worked up again and they were both still fully clothed!

Flipping them over suddenly, Maura found herself on top of a very aroused Jane who was looking at her like she wanted to devour her. “Maura, please get comfy down there and show me how sorry you are,” Jane said seriously while thrusting her hips up into Maura to emphasis exactly where ‘down there’ was.

Maura smiled down at Jane and as she made her way down her body, making sure to keep eye contact with Jane, she said, “It would be my pleasure.”

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extra long chapter of sexiness.

Jane had missed this. All of this. The playfulness, the sexiness, and especially Maura’s extremely talented tongue. She had not forgotten it, not even when deep in her despair, especially in her sorrow, and had constantly replayed the scene they had shared in Maura’s shower just a few days ago. Whenever they got around to actually talking, Jane felt that she had to ask Maura how she had gotten so good at this. Hmm, on second thought, maybe she didn’t want to know.

Maura was just cleaning up after she had brought Jane to her third orgasm with just her mouth. Jane lay panting, eyes closed with her arm thrown over her face, trying to catch her breath. This beautiful creature known as Maura Isles was almost too much for Jane and she kept asking the universe how she had been so lucky to find her.

Jane felt Maura settle on top of her followed by a tugging at her arm. Removing it, she was met with the vision of Maura, lips glistening from Jane’s juices, looking at her with both adoration and self-satisfaction. Jane smiled and wrapped both arms around this clever woman and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. It was tantalizing tasting herself on Maura’s lips. Jane felt her core clench even though she didn’t think she could go again so soon.

“Hmm, Jane, you taste so good. I could keep eating you for ages,” Maura said between heated kisses. Jane felt herself getting wet all over again and couldn’t help sucking Maura’s tongue into her mouth, eliciting a growl from Maura. 

“Right now, I am hungry for something in particular…” Jane said after she had relinquished Maura’s mouth. Jane saw Maura’s eyes dilate. Jane gathered Maura fully in her arms and flipped them back over so that she was resting on top of Maura. Maura’s eyes widened in surprise and Jane leaned down and kissed her thoroughly.

“Come on, Ice, I’ve been dreaming about your kitchen for the last few days,” Jane said cheekily, pecking Maura on the lips. And with that, Jane popped herself up and wandered, naked, out of Maura’s bedroom. She counted to herself as she passed the bedroom doorway: 3, 2, 1, and... “Jane!! Again!?! Will you stop walking away from me like that when you get me all worked up?!” Maura yelled in frustration behind her. Jane just laughed and kept walking toward the kitchen, opened the fridge, and began searching for some of Maura’s fancy food creations.

Not 30 seconds later did Jane feel a hard slap on her bare bottom. “Oof! Really Maura?!? I am not sure I can stand to be in such an abusive relationship,” she said as she stood up and began to turn around to tease the clearly peeved aviator. Before she could turn, she felt Maura’s warm hands start to massage the cheek that had been spanked and soft kisses were placed all along her back. “Well, if you stopped being such a tease, there would be no need to discipline you, Lieutenant,” Maura mumbled along her shoulder blades as she continued to cover them with warm, wet kisses.

Jane felt herself melt into the kisses and leaned back into Maura as her arms wrapped around Jane. Jane was pleasantly surprised to find that Maura had forgone clothing as well and Jane enjoyed the feeling of Maura’s warm body against her. 

“Hmm, you feel good,” Jane said lazily. She was enjoying the casual exploration of Maura’s hands all over her body. However, she really was hungry and that needed to be taken care of before she could take all that Maura had offered her.

Grabbing Maura’s roaming hands, Jane turned around so she could face the beautifully messy woman. “As much as I am enjoying this, I really am hungry,” Jane said while kissing Maura on the top of her head as she completely embraced her. “Hold that thought for like ten minutes and then I will be ready to go.” Jane punctuated her last words with a lingering kiss to Maura’s pouting lips. This woman really was adorable while also being completely alluring as she looked at her with twinkling eyes, her honey blonde hair giving away their previous activities with its sex mussed curls.

Maura groaned but stepped out of Jane’s arms and nudged her aside. “Actually, I did save you some of what I made the other night with some of the ingredients you gifted me,” Maura said shyly. “I wanted you to taste what your gift meant to me.” Jane felt a big dopey grin take over her face at hearing Maura’s words. Adorable and sexy, Jane’s kryptonite. 

~R&I~

Jane was true to her word and in less than ten minutes, she was finished with her mini meal even participating in playful banter and flirty innuendo with Maura as she ate. Maura’s arousal had not been tampered down while this was happening. In fact, it had continued to grow watching Jane enjoy her creation, making mouthwatering, inappropriate sounds as she proceeded to devour whatever Maura put in front of her.

This gave Maura an idea. “Jane, would you like some dessert?” she asked innocently, not wanting Jane to catch on to her train of thought. But apparently, Maura was the one who was late to the game because Jane just gave her a wanton look and stalked over to the fridge. Maura was now at a lost for words and found herself just staring at Jane, her body beginning to tingle in anticipation.

Jane grabbed something from the fridge, closed the door, and turned back toward Maura looking like the cat that ate the canary. Maura leaned back in her chair, purposefully showing Jane her still naked body, hoping to hint at what she had been insinuating with her falsely innocent comment. Jane’s hands were behind her back as she slowly sauntered back to Maura, hiding her treasure from Maura’s prying eyes. Maura took the opportunity to gaze upon the perfection that was Jane Rizzoli’s physique. This woman was as close to a statue of a Greek goddess that Maura had ever seen in the flesh.

“Maura, there was a certain special ingredient that was in your gift basket that I am going to need to be able to make our dessert,” Jane said in a serious tone, and if it weren’t for the twitching of her lips, Maura would have believed her. “Well, Jane, you will have to tell me which ingredient it was as you were _so _generous that I have many gifts spread all over this kitchen.” Maura said this as she slowly spread her legs, revealing her dripping core to Jane. She was satisfied when she saw Jane’s eyes slide down to take in her display and lick her lips at the sight.

“Hmmm, that is very true. I am a very  _ generous _ person. This special ingredient came in a small tin and is sweet and self-hardening,” Jane said in a low sultry voice, hands still behind her back which accentuated the lean muscles in her arms and all over her torso. Now it was Maura’s turn to lick her lips at the sight of this sex ravaged goddess. 

Suddenly, the full weight of Jane’s words hit her and Maura had to gulp hard as her mouth watered at the thought of what Jane wanted. In the gift basket from Dean & DeLuca, there had been a tin of self-hardening chocolate. Jane seemingly wanted chocolate for dessert and Maura felt a gush of juices coat her thighs at what Jane intended to do with it.

“It’s, it’s, um, it’s over there,” Maura sputtered out, vaguely pointing over to a cabinet by the fridge, completely losing control of her tongue due to Jane’s penetrating gaze as she sauntered off to retrieve the chocolate. Jane kept whatever was behind her back hidden as she opened the cabinet and found what she was looking for. 

“Mmm, this is perfect. Alright Ice, I think it’s time I warmed you up a bit,” Jane said as she slowly stalked toward Maura. Maura swallowed thickly, trying to regain her ability to speak as she was hunted like prey by the gorgeous black maned lion known as Jane Rizzoli.

As Jane began to invade Maura’s personal space, she finally revealed what she had been hiding: a can of whipped cream. Maura felt her face flush with arousal now that she could imagine what Jane had in-store for them. 

“Maura,” Jane began, kissing slowly along Maura’s jawline. “I hope you like chocolate and cream.” Maura felt her heart racing dangerously fast. Was she going to get to lick this sweet treat off of Jane’s luscious body? That seemed almost too good to be true. And apparently it was as Jane continued, “I feel like having my dessert served au naturel.” This was whispered directly into Maura’s ear and all she could do was whimper in response.

Jane chuckled as Maura felt Jane’s hands guiding her onto the kitchen island. Oh, well, this was going to be just as good, was Maura’s only thought before she yelped out as cold whipped cream began to cover her heated body. Jane sprayed some all over both her breasts, around and inside her belly button, and finally all over her hot center. The contrast of hot and cold was sending shivers all over Maura’s body but instead of being annoying, it just caused Maura’s arousal to increase tenfold.

Maura was about to speak but was silenced by Jane’s mouth capturing her lips in a slow, sensual kiss. Maura just moaned as she tried to chase Jane’s lips as she pulled away. Unscrewing the top of the tin, Jane began to apply chocolate to all the areas with whipped cream. Jane really was going to eat her for dessert!

~R&I~

Jane was thoroughly enjoying this. Currently, she had Maura on top of the kitchen island looking like a life sized sundae and it was making Jane’s mouth water and her clit throb. She wished she could take a picture to have forever, but she didn’t think it would be possible to forget this. The image of the beautiful Maura Isles laid out like her favorite dessert would be etched into her mind until her last breath.

Jane could see the shivers and goosebumps traveling across Maura’s skin as Jane slowly started applying the chocolate. Jane wanted to give it a chance to harden a bit, knowing that as the chocolate constricted it would give Maura an extra erotic sensation. Jane eagerly watched Maura’s face and knew the minute the chocolate began to do its trick.

“Oh Jane!” Maura gasped, causing Jane to break out in a wicked grin. Just as she had planned. “Does that feel good, Ice?” Jane teased. Maura just panted out a yes. Jane was so turned on she wasn’t sure she could last any longer. But she had one last trick up her metaphorical sleeve.

“Open your mouth Maura,” Jane commanded. Maura immediately obeyed which just showed Jane how ready Maura was for her climax. This thought made Jane even wetter but she was determined to complete her plan. Taking the can of whipped cream, Jane sprayed some into Maura’s waiting mouth. Maura jumped at the intrusion initially but quickly began to lap up the sweet treat. 

“Uh uh, Maura,” Jane chastised. “You are to keep this in your mouth until I say you can eat it.” Maura groan but swallowed what was left and opened her mouth again, waiting for Jane. Jane smiled her brightest smile with full dimples and began to fill Maura’s mouth again. “Good girl, Ice. I love when you are so compliant,” Jane continued to tease. Maura growled and looked at Jane with narrowed eyes but kept her mouth full of the melting whipped cream. Jane quickly sprinkled some of the chocolate into Maura’s mouth and caressing her cheek said, “Just like that. You are so beautiful right now, Maura. You look irresistible.” 

Maura tried to smile but realizing it would cause her to swallow the dessert, stopped and looked at Jane with pleading eyes. Jane, taking pity, moved down to Maura’s chest and began to play with the hardened chocolate around Maura’s pert nipples. This caused Maura to moan and whimper. Jane smiled and looked lovingly at Maura and said, “Enjoy your dessert, Maura, because I know I’m going to enjoy mine.”

And with that Jane dove right in and began to slowly clean off the tasty treat from Maura’s entire body, spending lots of time lapping up all the whipped cream. The sounds that Maura made only spurring her own to be even more thorough. Jane knew when Maura had finished her own dessert because she was suddenly inundated with loud moans and all kinds of explicatives that a non-aroused Maura would never say. It was music to her ears. 

Jane had just finished devouring the sweet treat on Maura’s abdomen and was slowly making her way to the waiting mess that was Maura’s core. The scent of Maura’s essence combined with the scent of chocolate was making Jane lose all her resolve to keep torturing Maura. 

And then Jane heard a whispered, “Please Jane, please, I am so close. I can’t take anymore, please Jane.” Jane looked up and saw Maura’s lust-filled eyes and flushed face and knew that she could wait just a bit more. She loved hearing Maura beg and this would be the last part of Maura’s apology.

“I don’t know Maura. I am getting kind of full. I mean, that was a lot of sweets and as you can see, I don’t usually partake,” Jane said casually as she motioned to her naked form. Jane watched as Maura took in all of Jane’s body and licked her lips while releasing a frustrated groan. 

“Please Jane, please, what do I have to do to get you to let me cum?” Maura plead. Jane pretended to think about it but knew exactly what she wanted. “All you have to do is say that you were wrong and that I am the best,” Jane said smugly. She watched as Maura’s eyes widened comically and a war ensued inside Maura’s head. To make the decision more difficult, Jane began to let her fingers play lightly up Maura’s legs, along her thighs, making circles that led to her clenching core.

Finally, Maura shouted, “Jane, I was wrong and you are the best now please make me cum!” Jane couldn’t help the laugh that escaped at Maura giving in and decided to push her luck just a bit more. “I’m sorry, what was that?” Maura clenched her jaw but repeated herself slower. “Jane Rizzoli, I was wrong. You are the best. Please, please, let me cum?” 

Jane, finally feeling like the scales were even, smiled down at Maura and leaned in and kissed Maura’s thighs. “Thank you, Maura. Now, I am suddenly feeling ravenous again. I think I will finish my dessert.” And that was the last thing she said as she dove back into Maura’s center and thoroughly lavished the poor neglected area with all that she had. 

Maura immediately came at the first strong swipe of Jane’s tongue to her clit, screaming Jane’s name at the top of her lungs, and seemed to stay in an endless climax as Jane cleaned up every last drop of chocolate and whipped cream. 

When Jane finally stopped, all she could hear was a hoarse panting from above her. Jane smirked to herself as she slowly climbed on top of the exhausted woman. “I told you I would make you hoarse,” Jane said cockily. Maura tried to smack her but her arms just hung loosely at her sides. Jane took pity on her and proceeded to comprehensively kiss her. 

Pulling back, Jane saw the love in Maura’s eyes and it made her heart swell. Maura swallowed thickly and then croaked out, “Jane, I was wrong. You  _ are  _ the best. Thank you for letting me cum.” Jane chuckled as she nuzzled into Maura’s neck, giving her skin wet kisses as she went. 

“I’m so glad you can see things my way now, Ice. Now what do you say to a nice, long, hot bath so that I can finish cleaning up the mess I made,” Jane said huskily as she removed herself from Maura’s neck to look her in the eyes. Maura just groaned, seeming to have used all her energy to speak. 

Jane giggled as she extracted herself from Maura and maneuvered herself back to standing on the kitchen floor. “I think this is becoming a habit for you, Maura,” Jane said as she scooped up the limp woman off the kitchen island and into her arms once again. Maura just moaned and nuzzled into Jane’s neck. “Not that I’m complaining.” 

As Jane was making her way to the bathroom with her precious bundle in her arms, she felt Maura start to shake with laughter. Wanting to know what had tickled the nearly comatose woman, Jane asked, “What’s so funny, Ice?” Maura managed to squeak out in between giggles, “You are both Tarzan and my Jane.” 

Jane felt like she should be offended by this but she couldn’t really argue with the statement. Pinching the clearly delirious woman on the side, Jane said with a chuckle, “Well, as long as I’m yours, I can live with that.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter of sexy times for awhile as we move on with the story. I hope you enjoyed it!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mav and Ice get back into the air. Intensity resumes for Top Gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who know the movie, this is THAT scene. You have been warned.

The rest of their weekend off proceeded as it started. The couple spent time making love, eating, talking, bathing: rinse and repeat. It allowed them to finally really get to know each other and open up. Jane let Maura in on some of her biggest fears that drove her to some of her more reckless behaviour while Maura finally opened up to Jane about her insecurities. Jane had asked Maura why she had run away that first night they ‘met’ at the bar. Maura explained her awkwardness and social anxiety from her upbringing and it only made Jane fall more in love with this stunning woman.

  
  


That first night they had both received texts from their best friends updating them on Frost’s condition. The base doctor had confirmed that Frost had sprained his knee but that he would be fine and had cleared him to return to work full duty on Monday. It was good that they had the weekend off so that he could rest. Based on the texts they both received, Maura and Jane weren’t sure how much rest he was going to get since Frost was staying at Susie’s to recuperate. 

“How did we miss this development?” Maura asked while they were lounging, nude, in Maura’s bed after their umpteenth round of devouring each other into climax. Jane was distracted from the question as Maura was making slow circles with her finger tips around Jane’s rapidly hardening nipple.

“Hmm-OW!” Jane gasped as Maura pinched the nipple she had been toying with hard. Looking down into Maura’s adorably pouty face, Jane realized she had missed something and leaned down, capturing Maura’s lips in a heated kiss.

“Sorry, Maur, you can be very distracting. And honestly, I think that is how we missed Frost and Susie getting so close. We have been VERY distracted with each other this past week,” Jane said adoringly. She knew she should feel guilty about not being there for her best friend but she really couldn’t find it in herself to do so when Maura was in her arms, looking at her the way she was.

Maura bent her head down to kiss the nipple she had assaulted, causing Jane to moan loudly. “Case in point,” Jane said breathily. Maura just giggled and adjusting herself fully on top of Jane, began kissing her way down Jane’s olive skin. “Touché” was mumbled against her stomach as Maura continued her downward trend. Jane had a brief thought of continuing the conversation but soon any thought other than Maura’s tongue was quickly forgotten.

~R&I~

Eventually, late Sunday night, Maura had driven Jane to her house she shared with Frost so that she could get some clothes and pick up her bike. Frost had not been there either but his truck was sitting in their driveway. Jane had just smiled and tossed her overnight bag into Maura’s car. 

Giving Maura a thorough kiss, Jane had stepped back and as she was climbing onto her motorcycle, said cheekily, “Race you home, Ice.” Maura had just chuckled and yelled at the crazy pilot who was revving her bike, “Be safe!” Jane had just thrown her a salute as she finished securing her helmet and taken off down the road. Maura was left shaking her head as she climbed into her Prius and couldn’t stop grinning ear to ear as Jane’s words hit her. Home. Maura liked the sound of that.

~R&I~

Monday came all too soon. The couple was reluctant to extract themselves from the bubble they had created at Maura’s but it had to be done. Their jobs were important to both of them and it was time to get back to reality. 

The couple had discussed how they would act at work and both agreed that they should keep their relationship to themselves, except for Frost and Susie, although they had been pretty obvious at the beach the week before. They wanted to minimize the teasing from the other pilots but knew it was inevitable in some way. As long as they comported themselves as professionals, they knew that they could weather whatever came at them.

Maura had insisted that they arrive separately and had arrived to the locker room first. Everyone else was already there except Jane and Maura smirked to herself as she saw Barold and Susie throwing knowing looks to each other. Apparently they had not come to the same agreement as she and Jane because there were also casual touches between the two. Maura wished she could do that with Jane but knew that their casual touches escalated to something else much too quickly to be safe for work. 

This thought made her smile and that smile only grew as the woman who occupied her mind and body came stomping loudly into the locker room, all strut and sass. God did Maura love the sight. Something about a cocky Jane Rizzoli just got her libido going. Maura quickly turned back to her locker as to not get caught ogling the sexy aviator but was apparently not quick enough as she heard Susie snicker to her right. Casting a look at her best friend, Maura couldn’t stop the blush that crept up her neck.

“So smooth Ice,” Susie said teasingly. Maura just shot her a glare that said ‘zip it’ and finished putting on her flight suit. Shutting her locker with a bam, Maura sauntered out of the locker room, not looking at Jane but making sure to put a bit of extra sway to her hips as she left. Judging by the chuckle she heard from Susie and Barold, it had the desired effect.

~R&I~

Jane was trying her best to concentrate all morning during classes but it was very hard as images from the last few days consumed her. It didn’t help that the woman who starred in all these images was just a few seats away, seemingly completely unaffected by her presence. Jane knew that Maura could compartmentalize with the best of them but it was still a bit unnerving to see it first hand in relation to their relationship. 

At one point while Charlie had been going over a very difficult maneuver, Maura had finally looked over at Jane and mouthed ‘pay attention’. This caused Jane to smile goofily at Maura, who just rolled her eyes as she turned back to the front of the class. But, Jane took the hint and focused on what their lesson was for the day.

When they were dismissed, Jane wanted to speak to Maura before their briefing on the day’s aerial exercises, but Maura used her sprinter’s speed to once again bolt from the room. Jane was frustrated but the comforting hand on her back brought her out of her funk.

“Mav, come on. You know you need to focus on our mission. And you also know that she’s so into you. I heard what she did in front of Charlie. That is so epic!” Frost shouted while throwing his hands up over his head in excitement. They weren’t quite outside the classroom yet so Charlie had heard his shout and was looking at them when Jane turned to assess the damage. 

“Shut up, bigmouth,” Jane hissed, slapping Frost hard on the chest. The loud oompf that followed and the shamed face Frost was wearing made Jane let go of her anger. Jane glanced at Charlie again and saw the sadness on the woman’s face and felt bad. She never meant to lead her on but what happened was in the past now. 

Throwing Charlie a quick smile, Jane turned to leave the classroom and hustle to the briefing room. She did take the time to tease Frost a bit. “So, you and Slider, huh?” Jane asked with a slight nudge of her elbow to Frost’s side. She enjoyed watching him blush as he limped along beside her. Jane thought his knee was supposed to be better by now but if he was cleared for duty who was she to bring it up.

“Yeah, well, she’s pretty amazing. We started talking because of you two knuckleheads but it was pretty obvious to me that I needed to get to know her. She’s so smart, Mav! And caring and sweet and funny....” Frost trailed off, getting lost in his own head while wearing a dopey grin. 

Jane felt her heart fill with love for her best friend. She was so glad he had met someone that made him feel so good. It also quashed her guilt for his crush on her for all these years. Maybe they could both finally be happy with women who made them feel this way. The thought made Jane smile her own dopey smile.

They were both brought back down from the clouds as they entered the briefing room and realized they were the last ones and Korsak was giving them the evil eye. The briefing had already started and their entrance had caused a disturbance. 

“So glad you could join us, Maverick and Goose. Please take your time. You would think the number two team would have a little more motivation,” Korsak said pointedly. Feeling the chastisement and taking it in stride, Jane put on her business face and said, “Sorry sir. Won’t happen again.” 

“Great, as I was saying, you will be pairing up again today as we are moving into the crunch time. We want to test your ability to work with a wingman. Because of previous missions, I think it’s time that Iceman and Maverick show me that they can play nice together.” Korsak looked sternly from Jane to Maura. Maura seemed to tense up at the gaze but Jane was ecstatic to finally be paired with Maura. She wanted to prove to her lover that she could be there for her, both personally and professionally. This was her chance.

“Alright, you all have your assignments. Dismissed,” Korsak bellowed as he and Martinez made their way out to their aircraft. This was Jane’s chance to prove herself to everyone and she was going to take full advantage of it.

~R&I~

Maura was a little apprehensive about the pairing. She knew Jane was an exceptional pilot but Jane’s recklessness concerned her. Maura always flew with a plan and could improvise when needed but the plan was important to her. She didn’t think that Jane would cooperate. However, with what they had shared over the last few days, Maura was going to be optimistic that Jane would be able to complete this mission successfully.

Almost immediately Maura was proven wrong. Jane seemed intent on proving something to her but especially to Viper and Jester. They both spotted the enemy aircraft at the same time and began their chase after them. Maura tried to get Jane to listen to a plan she had but Jane just kept trying to get ahead of her to get her target lock on Viper. Maura used her aircraft to block Jane from getting the lock in that manner because she knew it would leave them open to Jester attacking them. Jane wouldn’t listen and because of that Maura couldn’t get the right angle to lock onto Viper.

Maura switched to guns trying to get the best attack on their target and all she could hear was Jane’s constant impatience with her to take the shot. Maura was getting frustrated but told Jane to give her twenty seconds to line up the shot. Jane’s impatience won out and she forced Maura to break formation, taking a hard right to give Jane the shot. She was very unhappy and let out a rare curse. “Shit, I’m off Mav!” 

Suddenly all the chatter on the radio was Jane detailing a spin. Apparently Jane had been too close and when Maura broke off, Jane and Barold got caught in her jetwash. Jane lost both her engines and was in a flat spin. Immediately Maura started calling for help. “Mayday, Mayday, Maverick is in a flat spin and headed out to sea.” She was barely keeping her composure. Even though Maura didn’t believe in a god, at this moment she sent all her thoughts and prayers to the universe hoping Jane would be okay.

~R&I~

Jane was freaking out. They were losing altitude quickly. She could hear Frost yelling out as they dropped from 7000 to 6000, then 5000 feet. There was nothing she could do. The stick wouldn’t respond without the engines. Their spin was getting tighter and it was getting harder to focus. She reached for the ejection handle but she couldn’t reach it. The force of the spin was too great. She cried out to Frost, “Goose, you gotta reach the ejection handle! I can’t reach!”

Jane could hear Frost trying but he kept shouting out in pain. It seemed the pain in his knee was keeping him from getting enough traction to be able to pull the ejection handle. They were now at 4000 feet and if they didn’t eject soon they were both going to die. 

Jane, making a last ditch effort, somehow managed to grab the handle and she pulled with all her might. She shouted at Frost to watch the canopy as they were ejecting but he had gone eerily quiet. Before she could register what was wrong with Frost, they were flung out of the rapidly falling aircraft and luckily both their chutes popped open. 

As they drifted to the water, Jane noticed that Frost wasn’t moving. His limp body was falling to the ocean below and if it weren’t for their flight suit flotation devices, Frost would have sunk into its depths. Jane plopped down in the water shortly after Frost and swam as hard as she could to her best friend. Pulling his chute hand over fist as quickly as she could, she grabbed the unconscious man. She didn’t see any blood which was a good sign but he seemed to be barely breathing. 

Jane felt her heart beating in her throat and was trying to shout at Frost to wake up. She needed him to be okay. Jane knew she had been flying a bit too close to Maura but she never thought her decision would harm her best friend. What had she done?

She floated aimlessly in the water, gripping Frost tightly, tears streaming down her face as the rescue helicopter approached them. All flight seats were equipped with colored dye that deployed once the pilots hit the water. The rescue team arrived pretty quickly and soon a coast guard diver was swimming to her with the bucket to pull her into the helo.

“Ma’am, you have to let him go. Please, we can only take one up at a time, please let him go.” Jane couldn’t hold back the sob that overtook her as she felt her hands being pried off of Frost’s limp body. 

Jane’s only thought as she was winched up to the helo was, He had to be okay. He had to be okay. Jane kept this mantra up as she saw the body of her best friend floating in the water, the diver keeping him from floating off.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will be intense for the next few chapters but this is Rizzles endgame, so please trust in my story telling to get you through this.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of emotional processing

Maura was inconsolable. After she had called in the mayday, she had been ordered by Viper to get back to base immediately. As much as she wanted to disobey, Maura knew she couldn’t and followed orders. She could hear Susie sniffling in her comms but they both held themselves together the best they could. It wasn’t until they reached the locker room that both women fell into body shaking sobs, blindly reaching for each other. They had no idea the fate of their lovers. All they knew was that it hadn’t looked good at all. 

Susie had kept an eye on the plane as Maura had flown them back and had been anxious when she didn’t see either pilots chute deployed. Something must have gone terribly wrong and not knowing if either of them was alive was crippling both women with immeasurable despair.

In what felt like hours later but in reality must have been about fifteen minutes, Jester came to the locker room and told Maura and Susie that Viper wanted to see them. The pilots gathered themselves, cleaning off their faces the best they could, and followed Jester to Viper’s office.

Upon entering, Maura saw the grave look on Viper’s face and her heart sank. This was it. She lost Jane. Maura had barely found her and now she had lost her so soon. She was about to fall back into inconsolable tears when Viper finally spoke.

“The rescue team has them. Maverick has a few bruises but should be fine. Goose, well, Goose is touch and go. He has been taken to the Navy Medical Center and will be placed in the ICU. It seems that he is in a coma.” Viper stopped abruptly causing Maura to look up. Their commander was holding back tears of his own. This moved Maura more than she would have thought and her respect for her commanding officer skyrocketed.

Clearing his throat, Viper continued, “We won’t know more until the doctor’s run more tests. Get cleaned up and then I want a full report on my desk by 1700 hours. Dismissed.” Maura recognized the order and she and Susie made their way back to the locker room. 

Once again as soon as they entered, they both fell apart, this time Maura initiating the embrace, attempting to comfort her friend who had just found out her lover’s fate. Maura was crying tears of relief but also guilt as she was glad that she wasn’t in Susie’s position. This might be selfish but at the moment, Maura was just so glad Jane was okay. Well, physically anyway, because Maura knew that there was no way Jane wasn’t blaming herself for all of this.

~R&I~

She did this. Jane was staring out the window of the hospital room, the steady beeping of the machine behind her the other thing that was keeping her from leaping right out of it. She had put her best friend in a coma. The doctors wouldn’t tell her all the details since they said she wasn’t family but she knew it wasn’t looking good. Fortunately, the steady sound of Frost’s heart beat kept her tentatively tethered to this world. 

Jane turned and pulled up the lone chair in the room alongside Frost’s hospital bed and dropped heavily. She had already been treated for the few cuts and bruises she had sustained from the canopy. Easing one of her bandaged hands forward, Jane clung on to Frost’s surprisingly soft hands, hanging on for dear life. Jane felt the pain radiate from her fingers, but she didn’t care. She needed to feel connected to this man, this soul who had been by her side for so long, she couldn’t remember a time without him. 

Jane shook her head hard. She didn’t want to think of a time without him. That wasn’t going to happen. She would do whatever it took to make sure Frost pulled through and was giving her that teasing smile again. 

Jane tried to hold back her tears but the minute she looked up at Frost’s beautiful but still face, the floodgates were opened and tears streamed down her cheeks. Jane dropped her head to the bed and let her sorrow overcome her, sobs racking her body.

~R&I~

This is how Maura found her. Slumped over the side of Barold’s bed, body shaking dangerously, struggling for breath, crying uncontrollably. The sight broke her heart. 

She didn’t have too long to consider what to do before Susie came barrelling into the room and launched herself at Barold. Susie lay across the unconscious man, not caring if she was causing him pain, clearly just needing to be close to him.

Maura watched as Jane realized she wasn’t alone any more and tried to get herself together. Maura saw the haunted look in those deep brown eyes that were always so expressive and her heart broke again. It took a few more seconds for Jane to register that Maura was also there and when their eyes met, Maura felt tears she didn’t know she still had slowly make their way down her face.

Jane looked so lost and Maura wanted to run to her, to kiss her all over to show her where her place was. To console her and tell her it wasn’t her fault. But Maura also knew she couldn’t lie. The extent of Barold’s injuries were not her fault, but the fact that the situation had happened at all, was. And that fact scared Maura into inaction.

When Jane saw the look of blame that Maura must have been wearing as she went through her thoughts, her face shut down and she let her head fall to her chest. Maura wanted to kick herself for even thinking these things now. Now was not the time to be logical. Now was the time to be there for the woman she loved, when she needed her most.

Finally entering the room fully, Maura made her way to Jane and as she was about to lay her hands on Jane’s shoulders, Jane bolted upright in her chair and stood. Not looking at anyone or anything, she took off out the door. 

Maura was so shocked at the sudden movement that she was once again paralyzed until a small raspy voice piped up from the bed. “Go. get. Her.” Maura looked wide eyed at the bed and saw a slit of a brown eye looking at her with determination, if slightly unfocused. Maura gasped, seeing Barold awake. She stepped toward him and he gave a sharp shake to his head. This caused him to groan lowly but again the raspy voice said, “Go. get. Her. now.” Maura knew how much energy that must have taken for the injured man and finally finding her legs, Maura used her infamous sprinter’s speed and went after the love of her life.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Maura find Jane? Will Jane let Maura in? Also, as you can see, I deviated from the movie because I just couldn't kill Barry, not after what happened to the real life actor. I hope you will come along with me still.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura helps Jane through the trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough chapter to write because it's a lot easier for me to write the witty banter and the sexy scenes than the emotional ones. I hope you enjoy.

Jane hadn’t known where she was going. She just knew she had to get out of there. Seeing that look of accusation on Maura’s face had brought the full weight of her guilt toppling like a ton of bricks right onto her head. She couldn’t breath and ran as fast as she could to get out of the stifling hospital environment, an environment she had caused for her best friend.

Jane didn’t really know where she was. The Navy Medical Center was located in Balboa Park, a sprawling urban cultural park that has museums, a world renowned zoo, and acres of gardens and walking paths. 

Somehow Jane had ended up near the Japanese garden by the outdoor organ pavillion and she decided to settle down on a bench to try and catch her breath. The energy that had fueled her run was now completely exhausted and all Jane could think about was sitting down. 

As she sat heaving, the image of Maura’s face kept flashing through her mind. It was a combination of pity and anger and Jane couldn’t even blame her for it. Jane had caused this entire ordeal because of her need to constantly prove herself to be the best. And if this accident proved anything, it was that she wasn’t. Maura definitely was because she had walked away with her RIO and best friend able to walk with her.

Oh god, Jane thought. She hadn’t even been thinking about Susie. She had heard Susie’s cries somewhere in the back of her mind but she had been so focused on Maura that she hadn’t paid the poor woman any attention. Now that Jane’s thoughts were clearing up, she could see in her mind’s eye Susie draped across Frost’s unconscious body. That image now caused Jane to dissolve into uncontrollable tears.

~R&I~

Maura had run out of the room and had frantically asked anyone she saw if they had seen a tall woman with dark hair running away. Some nurses had been able to point her in a direction but soon Maura was outside in the vast park and had no idea where to go. Luckily, Maura had parked close by and decided to try to drive around to see if she could spot Jane.

As she was driving up the hill that led to the many museums in the park, Maura contemplated what her plan of action should be once she found Jane. Because she was determined to find Jane. Failure was not an option here. And that is what she felt had happened at the hospital. Maura had failed Jane. She was supposed to be there for her and give her the support she needed while her best friend lay in a coma but instead Maura had judged her. Maura shook her head. How could she have chosen that moment to be judgemental?

Maura continued to berate herself as she meandered along the winding road and was beginning to feel that she would never find Jane. That is until she suddenly saw a slim body hunched on a bench in the organ pavillion. Her heart raced as she recognized the slumped form of the woman she loved, the woman she was resolved not to fail again.

Maura desperately searched for a place to park and not wanting to give Jane a chance to slip away again, decided she would just pay for the valet that was in front of the Prado restaurant. Practically throwing her keys at the young valet, Maura hustled out of her car to where she had last seen Jane, praying to a god that she still didn’t believe in that she was still there.

~R&I~

Jane was all cried out. She had collapsed into herself at some point and she was starting to feel the ache to her back. As she went to straighten up, Jane heard the sound of rushing heels clicking toward her and turned in the direction of the sound, wide eyed, to what could only be a hallucination of Maura Isles.

Jane rubbed her tear-dried eyes, trying to clear the spectre from her vision, but the image of an assured Maura still racing toward her remained. Jane tried to compose herself, not wanting to show any more weakness, but gave up once she saw the expression on Maura’s face. Gone was all the judgement and accusation and all that remained was love and concern.

Jane felt tears she didn’t think she still had prick her eyes and made to turn away from Maura but couldn’t as Maura’s strong arms were wrapped around her before Jane even realized what was happening. The warmth and firmness of the embrace allowed Jane to let go. 

Now slumped in Maura’s arms, Jane released all the pain and anguish and yes, even guilt, she had been feeling these last few hours. Maura was here and from the grip on her tear-wracked body, the woman Jane loved wasn’t letting her go.

~R&I~

She had found her. Maura was still in a bit of shock. She had actually found Jane. In a park that encompassed over 1200 acres, Maura had found the woman she knew she couldn’t live without. This long, hellish day had confirmed that for her. Maura Isles could not live without Jane Rizzoli.

Jane was beginning to calm down in her arms, the sobs turning into muffled sniffles. Maura was running her hands in soothing circles against Jane’s back, trying to ease the anguished pilot as best she could. They had yet to speak but in this instance, Maura didn’t feel like she needed words to know what someone else needed. Her heart was so in-tune with Jane that, for once in her life, Maura wasn’t awkward. Jane needed Maura’s strength in this moment and she would give every last drop of it to her.

After Jane had finally quieted down, Maura took the fragile woman in her arms and moved her hands to gather the beautiful tear-stained face she loved so much. Moving Jane’s chin to force the pilot to look her in the eyes, Maura said with all the conviction she could muster, “I love you.” 

Those words seemed to shake Jane out of whatever dark thoughts she had been having. Her deep pools of brown, reddened from the tears, widened and her mouth dropped open. “M-m-m, huh?” was all Jane seemed to be able to stutter out.

“I, Maura Dorthea Isles, love you Jane Clementine Rizzoli,” Maura said lovingly, with a slight grin forming at Jane’s reaction to Maura saying her middle name. She had overheard it during their first night together when Barold had shouted at Jane over the phone and Maura had been waiting for the right time to use it. Judging by the look on Jane’s face, Maura’s timing had been perfect.

“Really, Maur, the time to middle name me is not the first time you tell me you love me,” Jane rasped out hoarsely. Maura would have been offended if not for the glimmer in Jane’s eyes that showed she was clearly teasing and that Maura’s declaration had been well received.

“Well, I thought telling you I loved you would have gotten a better reaction than you blubbering at me,” Maura teased back. She was glad she could distract Jane a bit but knew that she would have to get back to the reality at hand because she needed to tell Jane that Barold was awake.

“Pff, well you did just drop a major truth bomb on me after I was literally blubbering all over you. Oh my god, I can’t believe I just left snot all over your clothes. That dress probably costs more than I make in a month, and-” Maura decided to halt Jane’s rambling with a deep, passionate kiss that relayed all the feelings that her declaration of love hadn’t conveyed. 

Pulling away slowly and staying just inches away from the lips that Maura could never get enough of, Maura whispered, “As much as I want to continue this, we need to get back to the hospital. Barold is awake.”

Maura felt Jane tense in her arms and then she stood up abruptly once again and looked down at Maura with a wild look. “Frost is awake!?!?!! Maura why didn’t you lead with that??” Jane shouted. 

As Maura felt her face morph into one of hurt, Jane quickly recovered and lifted Maura into her arms, showering her face with kisses. “Maura, sorry, I’m a mess. Thank you for your words. I want to respond, trust me I do, but right now, I have to go see Frost. You understand right?” Jane rushed out between kisses.

Maura knew she couldn’t hold Jane accountable for the whiplash inducing mood swings she was going through right now. Accepting Jane’s last chaste kiss to her lips, she stepped out of her embrace. Gently grabbing Jane’s heavily bandaged hand in hers, Maura began to walk back toward where she had left her car.

“Come along Jane, let’s go see Barold.” Maura felt Jane squeeze her hand and follow dutifully behind her. She may not have gotten the words back from Jane but she knew that they were on the same page. Maura could wait until after this crisis had passed to hear the three words that would make her whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you guessed Maura would say ILU first?


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional processing and lots of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of sap and angst ahead. It felt right to explore this to stay true to the characters we have come to know. You have been warned.

The next few days were hectic and emotional. After they had returned to the hospital, Jane had immediately gone to Frost’s bedside. When she entered his hospital room, the man was lying just as she had left him and Jane feared he had slipped back into a coma. It was only Susie’s grinning face that convinced Jane that Frost was just sleeping.

It was a few hours later before Jane was able to speak to her best friend and cry out her apology and need for forgiveness. Frost being Frost had tried to downplay everything that had happened and soothe Jane’s guilt. He assured Jane that it wasn’t her fault and that after some rest and some physical therapy he would be back to his old self. Jane wasn’t convinced but Frost had used what little energy he had to speak with her and Jane wasn’t going to burden him further with her guilt.

It was over those next few days that Jane learned what had happened that caused Frost to lose consciousness for so long. While he had been attempting to reach the ejection handle, Frost had gotten his already injured knee stuck in some equipment in the cockpit and due to the force of their spin, his knee had been wrenched painfully, causing him to blackout. Since he was unconscious when they were ejected, he hadn’t been able to protect himself properly and had apparently hit some of the canopy on his way out. 

Luckily for all of them, he had only been in a coma for several hours instead of several days or longer. The MRI and CT scans of his brain had shown swelling but no bleeding. He also had an MRI of his knee and he was going to require surgery to repair a few torn ligaments. Jane sent up so many prayers of thanks over those days she could almost hear her mother’s voice saying in her thick Boston accent, “Oh, now you believe!”

Throughout it all, Maura was by her side. Whether it was holding Jane’s hand or making sure she ate, Jane could feel the love in all her actions and it warmed her heart, even though she didn’t feel she deserved it. Jane knew she would soon have to address the growing elephant in the room as she had yet to say those three little words back to Maura. Even Frost and Susie seemed to sense the change in their relationship but neither said anything despite frequent knowing looks exchanged between them.

The incident did seem to have solidified whatever was going on between Frost and Susie though. Susie doted on Frost night and day, having requested time off to care for the injured aviator. Maura hadn’t seemed surprised and that said a lot to Jane about the extent of the woman’s feelings for her best friend. Jane was glad that Frost had someone who loved him like he deserved to be loved. Someone who wouldn’t let him down like Jane had done.

Jane had been excused from school because the damage to her hands had been severe enough that the doctor did not feel comfortable clearing her to fly. This was alright with Jane as she knew she was nowhere near ready to be back on base, let alone inside of an aircraft. Maura had taken some leave to be there for Jane but Jane was starting to feel guilty that Maura’s career was now being impacted by her stupid actions.

Things came to a head four days after the incident. Jane was in Frost’s room, trying to cheer up her friend when Maura walked in, impeccably dressed as always, and began to ask Jane a series of questions about whether she had been taking care of herself. Jane knew that it was being done out of love but it only served to add fuel to the flames of Jane’s guilt. She couldn’t take it anymore and her guilt manifested as anger and, before she knew it, she was shouting, “Maura, will you just leave me the fuck alone?”

The entire room went so silent you could hear a pin drop. No one moved or even dared to breathe as Jane’s words echoed around the room and down the hall. It seemed the world was waiting for Maura’s reaction. 

They didn’t have to wait long. The loving woman who had walked through the door quickly transformed into the woman who had earned the call sign Iceman. Posture ramrod straight, Maura turned pointedly on her four inch heels and left the room as a queen who had dismissed her subjects would have. 

Jane knew the minute the words left her mouth the mistake she had made. But whether it was due to her pride or her guilt, Jane hadn’t immediately taken them back and now she was left gaping at the retreating form of the woman she loved. 

For the second time in almost as many days, Frost had to be the voice of reason. “Go. Get. Her!” he growled out. Jane was startled at the tone of her best friend but the accompanying look was enough to jump start Jane’s mind and legs. Using her long legs to her advantage, she was able to catch up with Maura well before the clearly angry woman reached the elevators.

“Maura, I’m sorry. Please, let me explain,” Jane rushed out, trying to stall the woman who was intent on getting away from her. Jane attempted to reach out to touch Maura, but was rebuked harshly as Maura stepped away.

“I do not see what there is to explain, Lieutenant. You expressed your request and I am simply fulfilling it, as I have been fulfilling your needs for the past several days.” Maura responded in a clipped tone. 

Apparently the elevator was taking too long, because Maura once again turned unexpectedly and headed toward the nearest stairwell. Jane was right on her heels and got to the doorway before Maura and attempted to block it.

“Please, Maur, please, I would like to talk. We can go anywhere you want, but please let me speak to you,” Jane pleaded. Jane watched as Maura’s ice cold expression melted slightly, but her posture remained stiff. 

Sniffing slightly and looking anywhere but at Jane, Maura replied firmly, “I will give you five minutes of my time but not here.” With that, she ducked under Jane’s outstretched arms that had been blocking the stairwell, and began descending down the stairs much more rapidly than Jane expected. 

It took a minute for Jane to realize she was meant to follow, but once she did, she flew down the stairwell, taking several steps at a time. Jane caught up to Maura as she was walking outside the hospital doors toward her car. Jane cast a side glance and could see that Maura was holding back tears and Jane felt her stomach sink. She hated seeing anyone cry but the thought of making Maura cry was almost too much for her to handle.

Jane knew she had to make this right quickly, not wanting a repeat of the agony they had both gone through over the Charlie incident. Gosh, that seemed like it was ages ago but in reality was just a couple of weeks. So much had changed during that time and Jane definitely didn’t want things to change back. She loved Maura and it was about time she told her.

~R&I~

Maura was barely holding herself together. Jane’s words had really cut her deeply. Maura had been feeling very vulnerable since she told Jane she loved her, especially since as the days passed, Jane hadn’t said them back. Not only that, but she hadn’t even acknowledged that Maura had said it to her at all. So Maura had tried to be patient and show Jane through her actions how much she cared for her but the lack of reciprocation was weighing on Maura. And then, for Jane to use such harsh words, Maura had done the only thing she knew: turned to ice.

Now, here they were, walking side by side to her car, the tension so thick between them you could cut it with a knife. Maura knew that Jane kept stealing glances at her but she was determined not to break down in front of an audience. 

They finally arrived at her car and for a split second Maura considered not letting Jane in. The thought brought a hint of a smile to her lips but the look of pain on Jane’s face made her drop the thought immediately. It would not serve either of them well at this point to be petty. 

Once inside, Maura was unsure if she would be able to drive them anywhere in her current state. She was very upset and her cold facade was beginning to crack, especially as she felt the penetrating gaze of the love of her life. 

Swallowing down all her emotions and staring out the windshield, avoiding eye contact with Jane, Maura choked out, “Your five minutes has started.” She was preparing herself for whatever heart wrenching words Jane would say, but what came her way left her speechless. 

~R&I~

Jane knew she had only one shot at this so she led off with a big swing. “Maura Dorthea Isles, you are the best person that I have ever known and I am so extremely lucky to have you in my life.” 

Not getting much of a reaction, Jane decided to push on, knowing that Maura was serious about her time frame. “In such a short time, you have become everything to me and I don’t feel like I deserve you. I don’t deserve your kindness, your love, or your affection.”

Jane could feel the tears sliding down her face. Jesus, when did she become so emotional? Oh right, the day she had met Maura. These past two weeks of knowing the incredible creature that was Maura Isles had changed everything for Jane and she needed to make sure that she didn’t lose her.

Steeling herself for the last but most important part of her speech, Jane reached out tentatively to Maura and took her hand. Maura still refused to look at Jane but didn’t pull away. Jane took that as her cue to continue.

“Despite how much I don’t deserve you, somehow, you are still here and I couldn’t be happier because I have never loved another being as much as I love you. I love you Maura and I am sorry for hurting you earlier.” 

Jane waited with bated breath for Maura to respond. Her love was still staring out the windshield but Jane had felt a light squeeze to her hand when she had said the word love. Staring intently at Maura, Jane could see that there were tears easing their way out of the corner of the eye she could see.

Jane began to rub her thumb lightly over the hand that she still held, hoping to coax Maura to look at her. She had made herself vulnerable to this woman but she knew she had to. They had been operating these last few days at an imbalance and Jane knew she had to rectify that.

After what felt like hours, Maura finally turned to look at Jane. Jane’s heart clenched at the sight of the stunning woman crying before her. Jane couldn’t decipher whether these were happy tears or wounded tears. The suspense was killing her but she knew it was what she deserved.

~R&I~

“I have waited days for you to say that you love me. Days hanging on your every word, hoping that the next would be the declaration of your love for me. That my love for you was returned. But that never came. And I tried to be understanding, be the partner you needed while going through all this but it hurt to be left out in the dark,” Maura managed to eke out around sniffles. 

She looked up abruptly at the sound of Jane snickering. The glare she wore stopped Jane instantly and Jane said apologetically, “Out in the cold, Maur, not dark. Sorry not the time. Continue.” She capped off her apology with a tender kiss to Maura’s hand that she had yet to let go of. 

Maura wanted to be upset but she was constantly interrupting Jane to correct her grammar so it seemed only fair and slightly endearing that Jane was doing that to her as well, although the timing was terrible. 

“Anyhow,” she said pointedly, “what I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted,” at this she enjoyed the sheepish look that came over the beautiful face she adored and the accompanying blush, “is that you waited until you exploded at me and drove me away to tell me you loved me.” 

Maura paused, gathering herself. “How am I supposed to believe you now?” She whispered. 

~R&I~

Jane felt awful. At Maura’s whispered words, Jane had the realization of what was behind this line of thought. During their wonderful weekend together, the couple had discussed their upbringings and Maura had opened up about the lack of love that she had felt throughout her childhood, particularly from her parents. Maura had caring nannies but the lack of support and open affection from her parents had had an incredible impact on Maura’s self esteem, particularly in her ability to feel loved. 

Jane could smack herself right now. She had played right into Maura’s biggest insecurity and now Jane was going to have to work twice as hard to get the woman she loved to believe her feelings were true.

Taking the hand she still held and bringing the knuckles to her lips, Jane placed light kisses to each one. Looking up into Maura’s glistening eyes, Jane knew it was time to let down all her walls. This might be the single most important moment of her life and it was going to be her vulnerability, not her strength that would determine the outcome.

“Maura, I can only imagine the anxiety I must have caused you the last few days. You told me this really incredible thing and instead of immediately telling you how I felt, I was selfish and allowed you to think that I took your love for granted. That’s furthest from the truth.” 

Jane took her hand that wasn’t currently cradling Maura’s to her chest and wiped away the tears streaming down Maura’s delicate features. This woman was her lobster as Frost has teased not too long ago. Jane needed to lay everything on the line, no matter how open and raw it would make her.

“Before I met you, I thought I knew what love was. And honestly, I didn’t think it was for me. But Maura, the minute I saw you at the bar, I felt this overwhelming need to be near you, to know you, to touch you. It was as if my soul knew you and had been waiting my whole life to be reunited with you. I know I approached things wrong with the whole serenading thing,” at this Jane chuckled and managed to get a snort laugh out of Maura. 

God this woman was incredible. Even with tears staining her face she was still the most beautiful thing Jane had ever seen. 

“I have never felt this way before Maura. I love you so much and so fast that it scares me. It scares me to think you have so much control over me but I wouldn’t want it any other way. I need you Maura and I need you to let me show you just how true my love for you is.” Jane said the last part as earnestly as she could. It was true. And in a rare instance, Jane Rizzoli had actually articulated exactly how she felt without running away. Maura really had changed her.

Jane waited for Maura’s response, praying, again, to a god she was getting intimately reacquainted with, that the woman she couldn’t live without would accept her, flaws and all.

Maura’s face showed the processing of her emotions, the warring thoughts flashing across the gorgeous canvas as her massive brain battled what Jane could only imagine was logic and emotion. And as Maura’s face cleared, it appeared a decision had been made. A breathtaking smile spread across her face and Jane knew that all would be okay.

“Well, Lieutenant, it seems that you have your work cut out for you,” Maura said seriously, although the smile and twinkle in her eyes gave her away. “I think it will take a lot of convincing to prove this true love of yours to me so you better get to showing me.” This was said in a sultry tone and Jane felt her heart skip a beat. This woman was going to be the death of her and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Jane leapt forward, crashing her lips against Maura’s with an intensity she hadn’t felt before. If Maura wanted her to prove her love, well, Jane was just going to have to make sure this mission was a complete success.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aviators make up, finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes sexy times. I did get a little more explict than I had originally intended but I'm sure most of you won't mind ;-)

Maura was over the moon. ‘That was the right expression right?’ she thought to herself as she lay lounging in her bed, listening to the soft breaths of an exhausted Jane Rizzoli under her ear. Maura was lounging on Jane’s beautiful chest enjoying the rise and fall of pert breasts as Jane caught up on much needed sleep.

After their emotional conversation in her car, Maura needed Jane immediately and had managed to drive them safely back to her house where they had quickly divested each other of their clothes and gotten down to the business of showing each other their mutual love. 

Maura could sense the change in their love making. It was still frantic and hot, messy and dirty, tender and silly, but there was an underlying feeling of ownership now. Ownership of their feelings for one another and a possessiveness that only voicing ones love can bring. It had been an incredible few hours and now Jane was resting after following through on her promise to show her how much she loved her.

Maura let out a sigh of contentment. She wasn’t sure she had ever been this happy before. Maura had had her fair share of lovers but never someone she could call her love, her own. All those before Jane had been filling a need but Maura had never thought of anything long term with them. They were literally just needed to scratch an itch.

But not with Jane. Maura was starting to think of a future with the sexy and sweet aviator. As much as Maura wanted to dream about how wonderful that future would be, the logical part of her brain kept rearing its head and Maura knew she had to be realistic. They were both naval aviators and had a duty to their country. Trying to maintain a relationship while both of them were serving active duty in the military was going to take some finagling and extreme commitment. 

Maura wasn’t so worried about the commitment aspect, especially after the events of the last few days and the words and actions of the last few hours. She knew Jane was it for her and she could confidently say she knew Jane felt the same way. The issue really was how would they manage to keep their relationship going when they could potentially be deployed to completely different parts of the world. Maura bit her lip as her brain continued down the rabbit hole of trying to determine the best path so that she and Jane could be together.

She was so deep in thought she missed the change in the breathing pattern of her pillow and was startled when a sleepy rasp that she could feel against her cheek said, “I could hear you thinking even in my sleep. Maur, let that big brain of yours rest for a bit, yeah?” The words were accompanied by a tightening of the arms that had been loosely holding her to Jane’s chest and a sloppy kiss to her hair. 

Maura chuckled lightly and nuzzled more into the warmth of Jane that she would never tire of. “Sorry my big brain churning woke you up,” Maura teased Jane. She placed a light kiss to the nipple she had been watching even in her distracted state, provoking a low moan from her responsive pillow. 

“Somehow I don’t think you’re that sorry,” Jane’s sleep filled voice said, followed by a growl when Maura used her teeth to nibble on the rapidly hardening nipple. “If you keep that up, I will make sure you won’t be thinking of anything for at least the next three hours since it seems I used my time wisely and replenished my energy,” Jane teased as she flipped them over so that she had Maura pinned to the bed.

Maura couldn’t stop her own moan as she felt Jane’s body pressing her fully into the mattress. She loved the feeling of Jane’s weight against her. Maura allowed her hands to travel the length of Jane’s muscular back and wrapped her legs around Jane’s waist, rocking gently into the body above her.

“Maybe that’s what I was going for, Mav,” Maura replied in her best seductive voice. It had the desired effect as Jane began to thrust her heated core against Maura’s with more purpose. 

“I really want to be inside you right now,” Jane said while placing wet, open mouthed kisses all along Maura’s neck, finding that spot behind her ear that made Maura lose all train of thought. 

“Mmmm-hmmm,” was all Maura could get out. She was approaching her climax more quickly than she would have expected but she knew at this point that Jane could bring her to previously unknown heights quicker than anyone ever before.

“Maura, I said, I want to be inside you,” Jane reiterated, punctuating her words with a sharp bite to Maura’s throbbing pulse.

“God Jane, I am certainly not stopping you!” Maura practically screamed out. She loved when Jane told her what she was going to do to her and Maura was pretty sure she could cum just from Jane’s voice uttering those dirty thoughts.

“Well, currently, your koala like grip around my waist is, but actually what I meant was I want to fuck you with that toy we talked about,” Jane uttered against her ear as she sucked on Maura’s earlobe. 

That surely brought all of Maura’s thoughts to a screeching halt and Maura fell over the edge into a small but powerful orgasm.

~R&I~

Jane had been having a wonderful dream. She was at the beach, laying on a soft blanket taking in some rays. Jane could hear the sounds of crashing waves and she had felt so at peace. Hearing movement to her right, Jane had lazily turned her head toward the sound and all her breath had been stolen from her at the vision of Maura Isles in a string bikini sunbathing next to her. Jane had taken a few moments to drink up the image, making sure to brand this sight into her brain to enjoy later. 

Maura must of felt her staring because a sweet smile started on her lips, showing Jane a cute dimple that the aviator immediately wanted to kiss. Maura turned toward Jane and the sight of Maura’s full dimpled smile had Jane giving her own megawatt smile back at the woman she loved so completely. 

They stayed grinning at each other like lovestruck teenagers and would have stayed that way for who knows how long until they were interrupted by the giggles of two young children who flopped their wet bodies on top of the two women. Jane let out a shout in protest of the startling cold and wet body that was suddenly on top of her but soon she erupted in giggles of her own as she tickled her daughter’s slick body that smelled of the ocean.

The giggles of her son could be heard as well as Maura was giving him the same treatment and Jane felt her heart swell with unfettered joy. To Jane’s logical mind, it should have been a new feeling but in this dream state, it felt like the norm and Jane longed for this reality.

Jane had been basking in this joy when she had slipped into wakefulness and found the woman of her literal dreams still sprawled on her chest, distractedly playing with her nipple. Jane wished for that dream to be a reality and was about to say as much to Maura when she noticed that the woman was a million miles away, with a little frown on her face, clearly overthinking something. 

Jane knew she had to get her love out of whatever spiral she was in and spoke. She hadn’t expected the immediate arousal that had overtaken Maura as soon as she had known Jane was awake. However, when it came to Maura Isles, Jane was insatiable and high off of her dream, Jane was ready to take Maura now.

Thinking about their kids, Jane wanted to take Maura in a way that she wished could produce those beautiful beings from her dream. The need only increased as she had flipped them over and began grinding their dripping cores together. During their first night together, they had discussed various positions and toys that they were both interested in and both women had been extremely aroused at the thought of Jane fucking Maura with a dildo. Of course, Maura had also wanted to fuck Jane with one as well but one thing at a time right now, Jane thought.

That brought them to the current moment where Maura had released Jane and turned slightly to her nightstand to open a bottom drawer. What she returned to the bed with was a purple velvet bag. Jane could feel her body tingling in anticipation of what Maura was about to reveal. 

Maura gave her a saucy wink as she opened the strings of the bag and eased out the purple Feeldoe that they had talked about, both preferring this to a standard dildo since no harness was needed and the end that went into the wearer gave just as much pleasure as the one who received the toy. Jane was surprised at the color but that was beside the point. The fact was that Jane was finally going to be able to fuck Maura and have her hands free to fully take this woman she couldn’t get enough of.

Jane licked her lips as she sat back and took the toy from Maura. She watched as Maura’s eyes fully dilated as Jane eased the bulb end of the toy slowly into her dripping core. Jane let out a moan at the feeling of being slightly full and Maura’s hand flew to her clit as she worked it hard, never taking her eyes off of Jane’s now added appendage.

“Maur, you just came from me talking about this and now you are trying to get off before I get to take you?” Jane teased. Maura just moaned loudly and flung her head back, closing her eyes as she rubbed herself into another quick climax. Jane was a bit miffed but all her irritation melted away at watching Maura’s body shiver as she rode out her orgasm. God, she was stunning normally, but a cumming Maura was heavenly.

Jane allowed Maura to return to earth after her orgasm and catch her breath. Once Maura looked back to Jane, Jane eased herself forward and returned to her position on top of her blonde vixen, making sure to rub the toy along Maura’s leaking slit, not entering her, but coating the toy in her fresh juices. 

“Oh God Jane, I don’t know how much more I can take and you haven’t even fucked me yet,” Maura gasped out as Jane continued sliding her new appendage along Maura’s heated core. Jane grinned to herself and pulled her face back so she could look Maura in the eye. 

“You will take as much as I want to give you,” Jane growled out, making sure to move the toy to Maura’s entrance but still not pushing inside. The answering moan and slight tip up of Maura’s hips told Jane that Maura was on board with what she had planned for her.

Not being able to resist any longer, Jane slowly eased the now soaking toy into the awaiting clenching tunnel and they both let out a loud moan at the feeling of both entering and receiving each other. 

“God, Maur, you are so tight for me,” Jane husked out. She captured Maura’s mouth as she pushed the toy all the way until she was entirely sheathed inside of Maura and their clits were rubbing together. 

Maura bit Jane’s lip hard as Jane started to pull out, slowly, and thrust hard back into the willingly woman. Jane began to pick up the pace of her thrusting, making sure to pull out almost entirely before slamming back into the woman who couldn’t contain herself anymore as a slur of expletives left her. They only served to encourage Jane to continue her punishing pace that was taking them both toward the cliff of a huge climax.

Jane knew that Maura must be close as it became more difficult to push into the woman writhing below. Moving one of her hands in between their bodies, Jane took a hard nipple in between her fingers and squeezed roughly while biting down on the sinews in Maura’s neck with a particularly hard thrust and that sent the woman flying over the edge.

The sound of Maura cumming hard threw Jane over her own edge and she followed Maura in a hard, long climax that left her sapped of all energy. She collapsed onto Maura’s trembling body, still fully embedded to the hilt.

The spent women laid there for several minutes riding the waves of their orgasms and trying to catch their breaths. Jane could have fallen asleep like this and had started to drift off until she felt Maura’s slight grunt as she wiggled beneath her. 

“Jane, that was incredible but I need you to pull out. It’s not like you can go flaccid and having you buried so deep still is starting to be a little painful,” Maura whispered into her ear. Jane instantly began to move off her love and was halted by legs wrapping around her waist.

“Ow, Mav, not so fast. You are so deep. Slowly, please.” Maura rasped out. Jane felt herself getting aroused all over again. She loved when Maura talked during their intimate times and both the feeling and sounds were turning her on again. Jane slowly pulled herself out of Maura and the moan Maura gave once she was all the way out made her want to take the woman all over again.

Maura must have seen the lustful look in her eyes because she groaned and playfully shoved Jane away. “You are incorrigible,” Maura said around a snicker. Jane just chuckled at the woman she loved and gave her a goofy grin.

“What can I say Ice, you are so fucking hot that I can’t get enough of you. And right now, you look so thoroughly fucked that I can’t help wanting to do it all over again,” Jane said with a cocky grin.

Maura slapped her lightly on the arm but still leant up to kiss Jane deeply. “Oh just wait until I get to fuck you with that thing, Mav. You won’t be able to walk for a week.” Jane felt herself getting wet all over again. God, she couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else need a drink after that? ;-)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some much needed levity after the trauma of the accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets pretty sappy toward the end so you have been warned.

Their time off together ended all too soon. Maura had to go back to Top Gun before Jane was cleared and it broke her heart a little to have to leave the woman who had become such a fixture in her life. She had become addicted to Jane and it hurt not to be with the other woman as she had grown accustomed over the last few days. The only saving grace was that Jane had practically moved in with her so she knew she would get to see her pilot every night when she got home.

Susie was also forced to return to Top Gun and Maura felt bad for the lovelorn woman for having to leave Barold to Jane’s care but, since they weren’t married, the Navy had forced her leave to end. Maura felt a little guilty being happy that she had her RIO back but she had really not wanted to fly with a new RIO.

The duo managed to put their personal lives aside and returned quickly to the top spot with their impeccable flying and easy chemistry. Although Maura was ecstatic to reclaim her place at the top, she felt bad as she saw Jane’s name inching toward the bottom. The couple did not talk about school when they were together and it was probably for the best.

Two weeks after the incident, Jane was finally cleared to return to Top Gun and Maura wasn’t sure who was more apprehensive, her or Jane. Jane tried to have a tough exterior but Maura could see through the facade to the frightened woman who had caused her best friend to still be relegated to a hospital bed.

On the morning Jane was set to return, Maura determined that she wanted to start the day on a positive note and had decided to make Jane breakfast in bed. She knew Jane loved her cooking and she hoped it would ease the woman into the big day.

However, all did not go as planned because as Maura’s alarm went off well before Jane’s normally would, the blonde aviator found a cold bed beside her. It was such a rare occasion now for Maura to wake up alone that she felt the absence deeply. 

Straining her ears to see if she could hear her love, Maura became worried at the silence that permeated throughout her home, a silence that had long been banished after Jane had been installed in her heart and in her home. 

Slipping on her robe that was lying nearby, Maura made her way out of her bedroom and began her search for her beloved raven-haired aviator.

~R&I~

Jane hadn’t been able to sleep. Maura had been very sweet and had tried to distract Jane the night before with some intense love making that had only momentarily tired Jane out. After a few hours of rest, Jane had woken up with a jolt and, not wanting to bother Maura, had made her way out to scenic deck.

They hadn’t spent much time out here before but Jane loved sitting out there, listening to the sea below. It brought a sense of calm to her frazzled state of mind. She was to return to work today and would be expected to fly. Not only that, Jane would not have her best friend and RIO with her for the first time in years. She had no idea who would be joining her in the aircraft and that was only causing her more anxiety.

Jane was so entangled in her thoughts that she missed as the first rays of the sun started to peak over the roof of the house, illuminating the beautiful blue expanse that was laid out in front of her. It wasn’t until she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind that she realized how long she must have been sitting out there, lost in her thoughts.

“You’re cold,” Maura said as she nuzzled her nose into Jane’s neck. Jane let out a sigh. She always felt so safe in Maura’s arms and she desperately needed that feeling right now. 

“How long have you been out here?” Maura asked, placing a soft kiss to her cheek. Jane leaned into Maura’s embrace as she responded, “Lost track of time. Before sunrise?”

Jane felt Maura’s disapproving head shake and couldn’t suppress her snigger. “Not that you noticed. Someone was very, very tired...did something wear you out?” Jane teased. 

Jane yelped at the sharp bite to her neck and moaned as a tongue was used to soothe the spot. “Yes, Jane, I thought both our staminas had been exhausted, but I am seeing that I will have to ‘step up my game’ as it were,” Maura said huskily into Jane’s ear, all hot breath and honey tones. Jane let out a groan because she knew they didn’t have time to ease some of the rising sexual tension which was always just beneath the surface of any of their interactions.

“Don’t tease me right now. Oh, and good job on getting the saying right,” Jane said, turning her head to be able to kiss the smiling lips of her love, clearly pleased with Jane’s praise. She really was such an adorable human being. 

Now that Jane was able to fully glimpse Maura in the fresh rays of light of a new day, she felt her heart sing and some of the anxiety that had been plaguing her slipped away. Jane was reminded how lucky she was to have found Maura and seeing the love reflected in the eyes of this stunning woman gave Jane hope that she would make it through this tough day.

“You really are gorgeous,” Jane said, awe apparent in her voice. Maura blushed which only served to make her that much more beautiful. Jane eased forward to place a soft, tender kiss to Maura’s awaiting lips. “If we don’t get ready now, we aren’t making it to school today.”

Maura pulled back pouting. This made Jane giggle at this woman who had the ability to be so detached that she had earned the name Iceman yet, with Jane, was the epitome of warmth. 

“I was going to make you breakfast in bed,” Maura said continuing to pout. Jane pecked her on the cheek as she stood to get their day started.

“Thanks babe, that is so sweet but I will have to take a rain check. I need to get in early to meet with Viper to discuss who my new RIO is going to be.” Jane choked on those last words, the thought of flying without Frost making her slightly nauseous.

Jane felt a hand slip into hers, followed by a light squeeze. “It will be alright, Jane. Barold understands and you are an amazing pilot. You will be able to succeed no matter who is your RIO.” Maura’s words helped bolster Jane’s confidence and nervous aviator felt that she could finally tackle the day.

~R&I~

Well that was shit, Jane thought as she made her way toward the locker rooms after her first flight out with her new RIO. She had been assigned a new guy, Lt. JG Darren ‘Merlin’ Crowe. The guy was of the Hollywood and Wolfman ilk and he had managed to get under her skin right away. She had put him in his place pretty quickly but he still managed to make all kinds of comments that Jane didn’t have the patience to deal with as she navigated her anxiety about flying again.

Jane had flown cautiously, very unlike herself, and everyone had noticed. So much so that she was called into Viper’s office the minute she had changed once back down on the ground. Jane was dreading this conversation but knew she couldn’t disobey an order. Maura had sent her a sympathetic look and, though it was appreciated, it made Jane feel worse.

Upon entering Korsak’s office, Jane was told to have a seat. He studied her for awhile, not saying anything. Jane wasn’t one to usually squirm under such intense scrutiny but her usual confidence was nowhere to be found at present.

“How do you think you flew today?” Korsak finally asked. Jane screwed up her face, causing Korsak to bark out a laugh. “Yeah, that about sums it up. Look, I know what happened a few weeks ago was intense, but Maverick, this is the job. You know the risks we take every time we go up there and it is our duty to keep doing it as long as we are in service to this great nation.”

Korsak paused, causing Jane to finally look up, meeting his gaze. “You are one of the best aviators I have ever seen and we need you. Do what you need to do to get back whatever you feel has been lost because what you did today cannot happen again, understood?” Jane took a deep breath and held his gaze and with all the certainty she could muster, she replied, “Understood.”

~R&I~

Maura was on pins and needles all day. She had wanted so badly for Jane to succeed on her first day back and, unfortunately for both of them, it wasn’t in the cards. Jane had been so tentative and Maura knew there was nothing she could do in that moment to help her lover.

Maura waited for Jane out in the parking lot by the aviator’s motorcycle. She was hoping Maverick hadn’t gotten chewed out too badly by Korsak in their meeting. The blonde knew the old man could be harsh but overall he was a good commander and, hopefully, had been able to give her love some of her mojo back.

Maura was leaning on Jane’s bike as her aviator walked up, clearly amused at the sight. “So, suddenly you aren’t so afraid of my ‘death trap’?” Maura felt the wide grin spread across her face. She loved when Jane teased her like this. The cocky smirk and swagger that accompanied those words made Maura clench her thighs. This woman could make her so aroused within seconds.

“Well, I figured to celebrate your first day back, maybe I should let you take me for a ride,” Maura said suggestively. She enjoyed the look of shock and lust that quickly overcame Jane’s face.  _ Good _ , Maura thought, her plan was working. Maura wanted to distract Jane and also try to help her get some control back. The blonde aviator was willing to relinquish just a bit if it meant Jane getting her confidence back.

“Hmm, that sounds very tempting, Ice, but you don’t have any safety gear, so that seems like quite a reckless thing.” Jane was moving into Maura’s personal space as she said this, leaning into the blonde’s quickly heating up body. 

“Well, I feel like being a little naughty, Mav,” Maura croaked out, her arousal affecting her speech. Jane’s proximity always scrambled her brain and she would be more upset if it didn’t turn Jane on so much.

Jane groaned into her ear as she grasped the aroused blonde firmly by the hips. “Woman, you will be the death of me, but I really want you to be safe when you ride with me. We need to get you a helmet, a good jacket, and some sturdy boots,” Jane said lovingly, finishing her statement with a tender kiss to Maura’s neck.

Jane’s tenderness and caring was a further aphrodisiac to Maura. The big bad Jane Rizzoli could also be the biggest teddy bear and Maura loved that she got both sides. 

“It’s a good thing I like to plan ahead. Meet me at home and I will get changed so we can go.” With that, she kissed Jane chastely on the lips and pushed off the bike, making her way to her car. She giggled to herself at the stunned expression on Jane’s face as she turned to wave at her.

“Come along Jane, we have some riding to do,” she sent over her shoulder as she sashayed to her car. This was going to be so much fun.

~R&I~

Jane was like a kid in a candy store. The thought of her sexy girlfriend decked out in riding gear, snuggled up to her back as they cruised around town was making her absolutely giddy. She never thought Maura would give in and ride with her but it had been a secret fantasy. Maura, being the marvelous person she was, seemed intent on fulfilling Jane’s fantasies even when she didn’t know about them. Jane really was lucky. 

The excited aviator had taken her time getting back to Maura’s, wanting to give her lover time to change. Jane was anxious to take her woman out. She was thinking of going over the bridge to Coronado and riding along the Silver Strand. It was a very scenic ride and would give them a chance to unwind after their day. 

As the raven-haired aviator pulled into her love’s driveway, she finally processed Maura’s words as she had left Jane, mouth agape, in the parking lot on base. The blonde bombshell had told Jane to meet her at home and the aviator knew immediately where that meant. It never even occurred to Jane that home was anywhere else besides Maura’s. This was both a comforting and terrifying thought. She knew that Maura was it for her, that Jane would not want anyone else but it did seem kind of fast to be thinking of Maura’s as home. 

The ruminating aviator once again was so lost in her thoughts that she missed the sound of the front door opening and it wasn’t until Maura was practically right in front of her that Jane acknowledge the woman. And boy was she upset she hadn’t seen her the minute she emerged. Maura was a walking wet dream, draped in skin tight black leather, her honey blonde curls fluttering in the light breeze. She was holding a black helmet under one arm and was wearing kneehigh black racing boots. Maura easily could have been a model for the latest motorcycle racing gear in the top magazines. The sight made Jane’s mouth water.

“Judging by the look on your face and the flies you are catching with your mouth, you seem to like my chosen outfit,” Maura said coyly, doing a quick turn so that Jane could see her amazing backside encased in the tight leather.

“Good god woman, how am I supposed to concentrate when you look like that?!” Jane gushed. She really didn’t want to go anywhere right now except back inside so she could ravish the delectable woman standing in front of her.

Maura must have read her thoughts because she tsked at Jane and said, “Uh uh, Mav, you promised me a ride and I’m all dressed and ready to go. We can get to other types of riding after.” A slow wink was thrown in for good measure just in case Jane couldn’t decipher her meaning. This was going to be the best and worst bike trip of Jane’s life.

~R&I~

Maura was enjoying herself. She had expected to be much more nervous on the back of Jane’s bike but the minute she had wrapped her arms around the familiar body, all her anxiety had evaporated. Her aviator was in such command of the vehicle that the blonde was able to relax and enjoy the experience. It didn’t hurt that the steady vibrations of the bike rubbed deliciously between her legs, acting as a sort of foreplay for what she knew was to come later.

Jane took them along the coast from her La Jolla home the scenic route and, with the sun close to setting, the view was breathtaking. They eventually made it to the highway and Maura was a bit apprehensive but again, Jane’s mastery of the machine washed it all away and the blonde let out a squeal of glee feeling the wind rushing over them as they flew down the road.

When Jane took them over the Coronado bridge, the sun was setting on the horizon, encasing all of the harbor in stunning light and the beauty brought tears to Maura’s eyes. She was so happy to be sharing this with the love of her life. This had started out as an exercise to give Jane back her confidence but it was turning into a sort of spiritual experience for Maura as well and she was so thankful.

Jane decided to take them to the historic Hotel Del Coronado for dinner. There were several nice casual restaurants facing the ocean which served fantastic food that Maura enjoyed. It touched her heart that Jane knew her so well. 

Their meal was delicious and Maura was on cloud nine. The ambience, the company, and the food just made this all seem so surreal. But Jane’s solid grip of her hand throughout dinner let Maura know that all this was really happening.

Their conversation had been light over the course of their meal and as dessert was being served Maura could see the change come over Jane signaling that her aviator had something serious to share.

“This has been so special, Maura. I’ve never shared something like this with anyone before and I’m so glad the first time was with you,” Jane said tenderly with a large smile. Maura felt a reciprocating smile form following those words. Jane really could be so sweet.

“Earlier today,” Jane continued, almost shyly, “you asked me to meet you at home. You called your house our home.” Jane stopped and seemed hesitant to continue. Maura lightly squeezed the hand that was in hers, encouraging the woman to go on.

“Do you really see your house as our home?” Jane asked biting her lower lip adorably. Maura wanted to reach out and take that abused lip and kiss it better.

“Yes, Jane. I know things have moved at supersonic speed with us but I see my life now as our life. What is mine is yours.” Maura had been watching Jane as she spoke and was relieved to see that the other woman wasn’t frightened off by what she said. In fact, she looked to be radiating happiness. This filled Maura with joy and she pulled Jane’s hand to her lips, placing small kisses all over the long fingers.

“Have you thought about our future?” Jane asked in an almost whisper. Maura was impressed with her pilot. Jane was not usually the one to bring up these types of things and now, twice in the span of a few minutes, she had taken the initiative.

“Yes, I have. Apparently, so have you?” Maura asked, knowing Jane wouldn’t have begun this line of inquiry if she hadn’t.

“Yeah, lately, I have been thinking about it a lot.” Her dark-haired beauty looked down briefly, seeming to steel herself for her next words. “I want it all with you, Maura. The house, the cars, the-” she stopped abruptly. Maura was hanging on her every word, her heart singing knowing Jane wanted her. 

“The what, Jane?” Maura urged. She needed to know. Were they on the same page? What did ‘all’ mean for Jane?

The nervous aviator took a steadying breath and continued, “the kids, Maura. I want to have a family with you.” Jane said these words so softly that the blonde had to lean forward to hear her. 

Kids. Family. Maura was at a loss for words. Never had she imagined that these things would be on offer for her. She had lived so much of her life alone, having family in name only. And now, here was this woman who was more than she could ever have wished for, offering just that. Maura couldn’t hold back the sob that escaped as she dissolved into tears.

~R&I~

Okay...that was not the reaction she had been hoping for. Maura was sitting across from her, crying fully. Jane had been uncertain if she should reveal what had been taking up all the space in her dreams lately but then her love had looked at her with so much love that Jane felt compelled to open her heart. The brunette was now starting to regret that decision as the woman across from her was a sobbing mess.

To make matters worse, because Maura’s meltdown was so loud, it was drawing the attention of their fellow patrons and Jane was getting a lot of evil glances at what people must have perceived as her causing the elegant woman to cry.

Jane got up and made her way around the table and knelt down to encompass Maura in her arms, offering soothing words to attempt to calm the upset woman.

“Babe, what’s wrong? Did I say too much? I’m such an idiot, I’m so sorry, I shoulda never said anything, really you should muzzle me so that I don’t say stupid things-” Jane rambled in an attempt to quiet her love.

She was cut off from her rambling as soft fingers were placed over her lips and the glistening eyes she had fallen in love with at first sight pierced hers. 

“Do not apologize for saying the best thing that anyone has ever said to me,” Maura managed to get out around sobs and sniffles. Jane attempted to speak but the blonde held her fingers firmly to Jane’s lips, keeping her silent. 

“I never thought I would get to have a loving partner, let alone a family, Jane. You have made me the happiest I have ever been and I am just so overwhelmed.” Maura finished her words by replacing her fingers with her soft lips and quickly deepened the kiss. Jane was too shocked to resist and wouldn’t have anyway. 

Jane came to her senses quickly and wrapped the smaller woman in her arms more securely and let herself get lost in the world of bliss that kissing Maura always created. She wasn’t sure how long they were like that but suddenly there was a loud throat clearing behind her.

“If you have finished your dessert ladies, may I suggest you make your way to our hotel? They offer top of the line rooms where you could perhaps finish your evening?” their waiter said a bit haughtily. This caused both women to break out laughing, realizing that they had put on quite a show for the rest of the restaurant’s patrons.

Jane recovered first and, getting up off her knees, pulled Maura up with her. “Of course, thank you for your service tonight,” Jane said while pulling her wallet out and slipping her credit card to the waiting server. She couldn’t help giving Maura another quick kiss before she returned to her seat across the table and the slightly flushed blonde returned to her seat as well.

Maura looked so embarrassed by the events of the last few minutes but Jane couldn’t think of a time where she looked more beautiful. 

“You know, you are beautiful when you blush,” Jane said sassily. This had the desired effect, causing Maura to blush even more as she attempted to put herself together, dabbing at tear-stained cheeks with her napkin.

“Shush, you troublemaker. I do not think I have ever made such a scene before in my life!” Maura whisper yelled at Jane. This only amused the brunette more and she couldn’t help the goofy grin she was wearing.

“Sorry Ice, but you told me to continue. I can’t help it if my charm and romantic side has that effect on you,” Jane said, grin widening at the look of exasperation on Maura’s face.

“You will pay for this Mav, believe me when I say that,” Maura said with faux menace. Jane loved when they bantered like this. It was one of the things that made her fall so hard for this enigmatic woman. She gave as good as she got on so many levels. 

That thought made Jane feel a rush of blood flow southward. Just then, the waiter returned with their bill and Jane’s credit card. “Thank you ladies, I hope you enjoy the rest of your night,” they said with a wink at Jane. 

Jane let out a snort, especially at the look of horror on Maura’s face, and quickly signed the slip and put away her card. 

“So, m’lady, I think it’s time we took that ride we have been dancing around all night,” Jane said as she extended her hand out to Maura in her best bow. Her love’s giggles at her show of chivalry sent butterflies fluttering through Jane’s stomach.

“Only you could be so gallant and such a scoundrel in the same breath,” Maura chastised her as she took Jane’s hand, allowing the enchanting brunette to pull her up from her chair. Jane settled Maura’s hand into the crook of her arm and began to lead them back out to their mode of transportation. The smug aviator didn’t miss the looks from other diners as she escorted Maura out and felt her posture straighten, proud to be seen with her gorgeous girlfriend.

“That’s why you love me,” Jane said brazenly, looking down and giving Maura her best smile, dimples on full display.

Maura let out a deep sigh, “One of the many reasons, yes. But, I mainly love you because you are so good in the package.” Maura said this while giving Jane her own cocksure smile.

Jane let loose a peal of a laugher and kissed Maura sloppily on the cheek. “It’s sack, Maur, good in the sack, but I’ll take the compliment. Now, let’s go to said package so that I can remind you why you love me so much.”

Maura blushed at her mistake but her eyes instantly darkened at Jane’s reminder of what the rest of their evening held. They arrived to where Jane had parked her bike and as they were putting on their protective equipment, Maura asked innocently as she bit her lip, “Jane, will you take me for that ride now?” 

The instantly aroused aviator just barely held it together enough to reply, “It would be my utmost pleasure, m’lady.” She couldn’t get them home fast enough. Yes, they were going to their home.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more monster chapter left and then an epilogue!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter. All the action of the movie with our ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last big chapter. All the dogfight dialogue is from the movie Top Gun and I do not own any of it. The rest of it is mine.

Jane slowly started to feel more comfortable in the air over the next few days. She still wasn’t her old self but she was managing to complete the missions and was slowly climbing back up the rankings. However, there was no chance that she would catch Maura, as her lover was like a machine and completed mission after mission flawlessly.

So flawlessly, in fact, that it was no surprise to anyone that Maura ended up graduating Top Gun. The honor came with a nice shiny trophy. School was over and Maura had emerged where she started: on top. Jane was happy for her love, and if she was being honest with herself, if Jane couldn’t have won the trophy, she was glad it was Maura and not some of the other Neanderthals that were their colleagues.

Jane couldn’t really be upset about getting outstaged by her girlfriend. While Maura was kicking her ass at school, ruling the top of the leaderboard, the brunette was allowed to kick the blonde’s ass everywhere else. The last few weeks had found Jane topping Maura all over their newly shared home. Jane appreciated Maura’s thoughtfulness at home but she was starting to miss her more dominant lover, the one who had taken what she wanted from Jane during their first sexual encounter.

The brunette aviator was visiting Frost at their shared home, which was really just Frost’s house now since Jane was spending every night at Maura’s. She was still paying rent but she had given Frost free reign to share the space with Susie as the woman had been dutifully helping her best friend recover. Frost had the needed surgeries on his knee and was now at home, going to PT everyday. Susie was there for as much as Top Gun would allow and Jane could see how happy Frost was, despite his uphill climb to get back to active duty.

They were lounging on their couch watching a Sox game when Frost cleared his throat and asked, “So, what’s up, Mav?” Jane was startled by the question and stopped the hand holding her beer just inches away from her awaiting lips.

“What do you mean, Frosty? You know what’s up: school, Maura, hanging with you, repeat.” Jane said, shrugging and finally quenching her thirst. She did enjoy a nice cold beer at the end of the day and being able to share one with Frost again was making the brunette appreciate the good things in her life.

“Yeah, I know, Mav, I just mean, you seem a little in your head tonight. Anything you want to lay on ol’ Frosty?” Frost asked teasingly, causing Jane to sputter on her next sip of beer. This man was amazing. He had been through so much and he could still be there for her and be such a positive influence. Jane was so grateful they had found each other so many years ago.

“Ol’ Frosty? I’m older than you, weirdo!” Jane said, lightly shoving her best friend on the shoulder. 

“Hey, you can’t abuse a wounded warrior! I’ll call the MPs on you!” Frost gasped, feigning pain. This sobered Jane up a bit, knowing that her friend liked to hide his pain from her, not wanting to cause her anymore guilt. “You know I never wanted to hurt you, Barry,” Jane said seriously. 

Frost sobered up as well and placed a hand gently on Jane’s wrist. “I know that, Jane. I don’t blame you and I really wish you would stop blaming yourself. Susie tells me that you’re still not flying like we all know you can. Jane, I forgive you, even though I don’t think there is anything to forgive. I need you to know that.” Frost was so sincere and loving that Jane felt tears prick her eyes. She really was going to have to have a talk with Maura about making her so emotional.

“I know, Bar, I just coulda lost you and the thought of that haunts me. I honestly don’t care if I lose Crowe,” Jane joked, causing them both to snicker. Becoming serious again, Jane continued, “But Frost, you’re my dude. Before I met Maura, I would have said that you meant everything to me.” At the look of offense on Frost’s face, Jane rushed, “Dude, you know what I mean! You still mean everything, but it’s different with Maura. You have to understand now that you have Susie, right?”

The dopey grin that came over Frost’s face let Jane know that yes, he understood. “I get it Mav, I was just teasing you. I’m glad that you and Ice are so happy together. I’ve never seen you like this, and it’s a good look on you.” Jane saw the sincerity of his statement and it gave her heart wings. 

“Thanks Frosty, it’s good to see you happy too.” Jane moved her hand to rest on top of Frost’s still on her wrist and squeezed. This was about as emotional as the pair got and it was starting to make Jane uncomfortable. 

“Ok, cool, yeah, enough of that. Let’s get back to this game,” Jane said, trying to shrug off the veil of emotion that had descended upon them.

Apparently, Frost had other ideas, because he held on to Jane’s wrist and said, “Mav, there is something else bothering you. I know you too well.”

Jane didn’t feel like she could talk to her friend about what else was on her mind but she didn’t really have any other outlet. Taking a deep breath, Jane let it out like a deflating balloon.

“Well, Maura has been amazing about everything and has been, um, well, a bit, um,” Jane sputtered. She and Frost had never really talked about sex, other than in the usual dude-bro type way of bragging about conquests. Jane was nervous about how this would go and the amused look on Frost’s face wasn’t helping.

“Mav, just spit it out. What about Maura?” Jane could see that he was genuinely trying to be there for her so she would have to come clean. 

“The first time we were together, she was very aggressive and it was like, super hot! And all the times after that were pretty much the same way, but um, lately, well since the-” at this she waved to Frost’s bandaged knee, “you know, she’s been letting me be in control more. And like, it’s still super hot and I really shouldn’t even be complaining or anything, but, it’s just that, um…” Jane trailed off, completely embarrassed by all the words tumbling out of her mouth. 

Frost laughed out loud and that caused Jane’s embarrassment to skyrocket. Ugh, why had she even tried to have this conversation with him? She had never given the impression that she liked anything other than being the aggressor to her best friend and she had just spilled all of that out in seconds.

As Frost calmed down, he looked over at Jane and patted her on the knee. “Mav, there is nothing wrong with liking your woman to take charge. Honestly, it’s part of what I like about Susie. She comes across all meek but when things get going, -” Jane raised her hand instantly to stop any further comment on anything about Susie.

“Ok, ok, damn Mav, I forget sometimes how much of a prude you are,” Frost said while chuckling. “Anyway, my point is, just tell her what you want. Knowing the little I know about Ice, she will take the suggestion and run with it.” The last bit was said with a saucy wink and it made Jane just want to slip into the couch cushions and disappear. 

“Frost, will you quit it and just get back to the game! Sheesh, you are worse than a tweenager.” Jane feigned being upset but she knew Frost could tell that she loved having her friend back. The two of them really were like two peas in a pod.

~R&I~

Unfortunately for Jane, she wasn’t able to have that conversation with Maura because when she got home that night, Maura was agitated and pacing around the kitchen.

“Jane! Where have you been? Why weren’t you answering your phone?!” the high strung woman shouted out at her the moment she saw Jane enter the kitchen.

“Whoa, what’s going on, Maur? I was with Frost like I said I was going to be and my phone is..” Jane trailed off as she realized she didn’t have her phone on her. “Um, my phone is MIA,” Jane said contritely. Maura just rolled her eyes at her. 

“Korsak called and said that there is an urgent rescue mission that we are needed for and has been trying to reach you for the last hour!” Maura shouted at Jane.

“Oh, fuck, ok, yeah, gotcha, let me go get ready,” Jane stammered out, mind going a mile a minute trying to process what was going to happen next. Jane hadn’t been on an active mission since coming to Top Gun over a month ago and she wasn’t sure if she was ready. Some of her confidence had come back over the last few weeks but she was still struggling, and that was during controlled dogfights. This was a whole other ballgame.

“Jane, language!” Maura scolded her, while walking over to a bag that was resting on the floor near the doorway. “I already packed everything you would need. I was just worried when no one could get ahold of you.” Maura said the last words with a slight quiver, alerting Jane to just how worried she had been.

“Hey, Maur, I’m ok. I probably just lost my phone in the couch at Frost’s and it probably slipped to silent mode by mistake. If you were so worried, why didn’t you just call Frost?” Jane asked, gently, moving over to her girlfriend to rub her hands up and down Maura’s arms in an attempt to soothe the distraught woman.

“I didn’t want to be  _ that _ partner. I trust you and honestly, if you hadn’t come home soon, I would have had Barold on the phone in a heartbeat. Korsak said to meet on base in another hour so there was still time...” Maura said softly, looking a little sheepish at the last revelation.

“Another hour!?! Maura! You had me thinking they thought I was AWOL or something! Sheesh, woman, you are going to be the death of me!” Jane said in mock anger, letting her lover know that she was forgiven and that Jane was also sorry for worrying her.

“Hmm, I wonder what we can do in an hour…” Jane said huskily, wrapping her arms more firmly around her beautiful girlfriend. She knew that with this upcoming mission their opportunities to share intimacy would be close to none. Jane intended to make full use of their remaining time.

“I am not sure Lieutenant, what did you have in mind?” Maura shot back, pushing Jane away, stepping out of her embrace and walking away from her. Jane watched as Maura’s firm buttocks teased her as her lover made her way toward the back of the house. Jane was just starting to pout before she heard Maura’s words echoing down the hallway that led to their bedroom. 

“Oh Maaaavv, are you cooooomiinnggg?” came the sing-song words.

Jane had never moved so fast in her life. She had to have her mischievous woman. Stat.

~R&I~

The couple just managed to make it to base on time for their briefing. Apparently, they were to return to the USS Enterprise to provide air support for the rescue of a troubled ship that had drifted into hostile waters. Jane and Merlin were being assigned as backup for Maura and Hollywood. Jane was a little grateful that she was only to provide backup but also the competitive pilot in her was upset at being essentially sidelined. Jane could see that Maura was apprehensive about the mission but she didn’t get a chance to ask her love what was bothering her because they were shipping out immediately. 

They arrived to the carrier and were promptly hustled out to their aircrafts. Their commanding officer, CDR Sean ‘Stinger’ Cavanaugh, told them the mission was critical and there was no time to waste. Jane sent out a prayer that all would be okay and that she and Maura would be nestled back in their bed in record time. The image from her dreams popped into her head at that moment, of her and Maura and their two kids laughing loudly while at the beach. Jane held on to this like a lifeline. She was going to make sure that dream came true.

~R&I~

Maura was worried about Jane. She was glad that Hollywood would be her wingman because despite all his faults, Jones was a good pilot and now that practice was over and things had real life consequences, Maura knew he would step up. The issue was that Maura was not as confident in Jane.

The last few weeks she had been trying her hardest to instill her partner with the confidence she needed to be the pilot she had once been, but despite her best efforts, Jane still wasn’t there. And now, in a life or death mission over enemy waters, Maura was concerned that her love didn’t have the mental capacity to get through this mission. Of course, she kept all this to herself and tried to send Jane encouraging looks, but she knew her aviator could see through her attempts.

Luckily for Maura, as soon as they were on the aircraft carrier, they were directed to get in the air immediately. The troubled ship was slipping further into hostile waters and it was go time. Maura and Susie got into the air and were quickly followed by Hollywood and Wolfman. They began their formation and made their way to the coordinates they had been provided.

Not five minutes after going airborne, their radars picked up two enemy MiGs and Maura and Hollywood followed protocol to engage. Suddenly, their radars began to pick up two more MiGs, then another and another. Six enemy MiGs were on top of them seemingly out of nowhere and they were instantly in the thick of a heated dogfight. Maura and Hollywood were executing flawless technique but their enemies were equally skilled and the pair were having a hard time dealing with them as they were clearly outnumbered. A MiG managed to slip behind Hollywood and before he can try to maneuver away, a missile takes out his right engine. 

Maura watched as his aircraft started coming apart and called in a mayday through her comms. She breathed a slight sigh of relief as the parachutes of her fellow aviators could be seen on the horizon but that relief was short lived as now Maura was outnumbered six to one. She knew Jane would be called on to help her and Maura sent up to a quick prayer to a god that she was slowly starting to think might be out there that they would survive this.

~R&I~

Jane heard Maura’s call for mayday as Hollywood was shot down and then the bark of Stinger yelling at her to get up there and provide relief. She felt her gut clench but this was Maura out there needing her and she would be damned if she let the love of her life down. They got the okay from the tower and took off from the carrier, Jane feeling her adrenaline kick in. This was it, time to go get her woman. 

“Maverick’s airborne. Iceman, what’s your position?” Jane asked, all business. Nothing mattered more right then than getting to Maura, who she knew was outnumbered and outgunned.

“0-9-0 at 180 miles,” Maura’s strained voice said over their shared comms. Jane felt her hands tighten on her stick. She had never heard Maura sound like that and it was causing all of Jane’s protective instincts to kick in. Her love was in danger and she had to get to her, now!

~R&I~

Maura was stressed. They were being tailed by a persistent MiG and three more had just zoomed past them. The blonde aviator knew she had to go on the offensive if they were going to have any chance at getting out of this in one piece.

Susie was yelling out all the locations of the enemy planes but there were too many. Maura was just able to keep them out of target lock range. One of the MiGs on their tail must have gotten impatient because suddenly there was gunfire all around them and Maura was dodging it all the best she could.

Maura called out to the carrier letting them know they were defenseless against the onslaught of enemy aircraft and were basically sitting ducks out there. They needed their backup NOW!

~R&I~

Jane heard the distress call from Maura and felt her stomach twist into knots. They were still 160 miles from her location and Jane wasn’t sure if she was going to make it in time.

“Maverick is supersonic. I’ll be there in thirty seconds,” Jane said steadily into her comms, masking the dread that was taking over her whole body. She couldn’t lose Maura. She couldn’t lose her love.

She heard Maura’s harried voice call out, “Get your ass over here. I’m in deep shit, I’m engaged with five, I repeat five!” Jane’s heart thud harder in her chest hearing the loud beeping and terror in her girlfriend’s voice.

~R&I~

Stinger was also stressed. He had just been informed that both their catapults on the carrier were currently broken so they were not able to launch anymore aircraft at present, leaving Iceman and Maverick to deal with six enemy aircraft. Ten minutes was what the techs were telling him was going to be the time it would take to repair them but this dogfight would be over in two. Iceman was on her own and he prayed that Maverick would get there in time.

~R&I~

Maura was doing the best flying she had ever done. She was engaged with five MiGs and she was using every trick in her disposal to keep them alive. Susie was on top of her game calling out all the activity allowing Ice to stay one step ahead of their enemies, for now.

Suddenly, the deadly sound of a target lock echoed throughout the cockpit seconds before the tell tale sign of a missile being launched could be heard screeching through the air. Susie yelled for her to break right and Maura used her lightning quick reflexes to get them out of the way with only inches to spare.

“Shit, that was close,” Maura let out, looking out the canopy as the missile whizzed by them. 

“Maverick, where the fuck are you?” Maura yelled into her comms. Any other time Maura would have been ashamed at her language but desperate times called for desperate language.

~R&I~

Jane had just arrived on the scene and the sight before her was almost unbelievable. The airspace was cluttered with MiGs flying like angry hornets around Maura’s aircraft, which was dancing all around, attempting not to get stung. 

“Jesus..” Jane let out in a low sigh.

“Maverick, how about some help?! Engage, god dammit, engage!” Maura roared at her through the comms.

Just as Jane was about to make her move, Merlin shouted, “Maverick, we got a MiG on our tail!”

Jane started looking around and spotted the enemy aircraft right behind them. The proximity alert was beeping loudly in her ears and she tried to maneuver away. All of the sudden, there was another MiG right in front of her and Jane heard Merlin yell “look out!” just as they flew mere inches from the plane.

“Shit, we just flew right through his jet stream!” Merlin bellowed. 

Instantly, they were tossed into a tight spin, the stick in Jane’s hand becoming hard and difficult to move. Flashbacks of the incident with Frost started playing through the brunette’s mind.

“I can’t control it, I can’t control it!” Jane was yelling as she fought with the uncooperative stick. Their aircraft kept rolling and rolling and the panicked aviator felt her breath becoming faster and faster, and her vision was beginning to blur.

Finally, she was able to control the spin and right the aircraft. “Good recovery Mav, now let’s get in there,” Merlin said encouragingly, relief evident in his voice.

Jane was not feeling relief, though. She was reliving those terrible moments of when she was fighting to get to the ejection handle and Frost was unresponsive in the back of the aircraft. Her breathing was ragged as the image of Frost’s lifeless body floating in the ocean flashed through her mind. Her eyes glazed over as she saw Frost’s bruised body lying in that hospital bed.

“Come on Mav, let’s go! We gotta help Ice! Let’s get back in the game, Mav!” Merlin was clamoring through their comms. 

“Mav, I need your help, engage, engage, goddammit!” Maura was yelling through the comms as well.

Jane couldn’t hear any of it as she was reliving the worst moments of her life on an endless loop. Tears were streaming down her face and her grip was loosening on the stick. She had to get out of there. It was no good, this was all no good.

“No, it’s no good. It’s no good,” Jane chanted softly as she steered the plane away from the action.

~R&I~

“Goddamit, Maverick’s disengaging!” came Susie’s disbelieving howl. 

“I knew it!” Maura shouted as she watched Jane deserting her, no doubt leaving her to her impending doom. There was no way Maura could escape all of the enemy aircraft on her own. This was exactly what she had been afraid of. She knew Jane wasn’t ready and this was going to tear them apart, permanently.

~R&I~

Jane was flying aimlessly, in a daze, lost in her memories. She could vaguely hear Merlin ranting at her from behind her, berating her for leaving Ice alone. Jane could only think about Frost and how she had almost killed him. She had been lucky that he hadn’t died, that he hadn’t smashed his head completely on the canopy upon their ejection, killing him instantly. 

Jane was lost in her thoughts but then some of Merlin’s words finally reached her. Ice was in trouble. Ice was all alone and wouldn’t make it without her. Ice, not some random pilot, but Maura, the woman of her dreams, the love of her life. Jane had just left Maura Isles alone to die!

Jane quickly threw the stick hard left and made quick work to return to where her love was fighting for her life. The brunette aviator had a brief worrying thought before she was back in the thick of things, ‘well shit, I’m in so much trouble.’ 

~R&I~

Maura was fighting for her life but she was also heartbroken. Jane had left her. Jane, who had made so many promises, all of which had the running theme of never leaving her, had left her to die. Maura called upon the most logical parts of her brain to stave off the immense despair that wanted to overtake her because as long as she was alive, she would keep fighting. Besides, she had Susie’s life to think of also and, even if her love had signed their death sentence, Maura wasn’t going to let her best friend down.

The blonde aviator had a MiG right on her tail that she couldn’t shake. Nothing she did would shake it and it was only a matter of time before they were locked onto.

Unexpectedly, Maura heard a familiar voice in her comms, “Ice, I have your MiG dead ahead. Dead ahead.” Maura felt her heart soar. Jane had come back. Jane was here and she was fighting for her. Within seconds of hearing Jane’s voice, Maura heard the sound of one of their missiles connecting with the aircraft behind her and her cockpit was blissfully quiet.

However, the respite would only last a moment as another MiG quickly took the place of its fallen comrade. All the alerts started blaring once again and Maura had to return her full focus on staying out of range. The rattle of gunfire was all around them as the MiG was desperate to take them down. Luckily for them, the enemy had overshot them but Maura couldn’t count on that happening again. She needed help.

~R&I~

Jane was in her element now. Gone were all her dark thoughts and the heavy guilt. Now was the time to take out the enemy so that she could ensure the safety of the love of her life. The newly confident aviator saw that another MiG had taken position behind Maura and she moved in behind them once again. 

“I’m coming in Ice, I’m coming in,” Jane chanted, trying to let Maura know she was there. She was there and she wasn’t going to leave again. Not ever.

Her presence forced the MiG to break off Maura’s tail but two more MiGs quickly flew past them and attempted to take position behind them. 

“Ice, there is one right in front of you, take them,” Jane encouraged Maura, hoping to convey that she knew Maura could take care of herself when supported properly.

As Maura went after the MiG, Merlin informed Jane that there was a MiG on their own tail now. “Mav, we gotta get outta here. We got one right behind us!”

“I can’t leave Ice,” Jane said steadfastly.

“He’s still coming around! He’s coming around!” Merlin was shouting frantically.

“I’m not leaving my wingman,” Jane said calmly. Never again. Someone would have to forcibly remove Jane from Maura’s side from now on. Nothing anyone could say would make her leave her love again.

~R&I~

Maura heard Jane’s words through her comms and it bolstered her spirit enough that she could go after the aircraft she had been pursuing. With Susie’s help, she was able to obtain a lock and fired off a missile, taking out the MiG. She could hear Susie’s triumphant shouts but they were soon eclipsed by Jane’s insistent yells.

“Ice, you got a MiG on your right! He’s firing!”

Maura looked around and was suddenly in a barrage of gunfire once again. She felt the instant her aircraft had been pierced by the bullets as the stick went haywire in her hands.

“I’m hit! I’m hit!” she shouted, battling hard against the careening aircraft.

“We’re hit in the right engine,” Susie relayed. 

“I’m shutting it down,” Maura said, certain that she could control the situation. This was nothing compared to what they had just been through in the last few minutes. As Maura shut off the engine, the aircraft became much easier to control. They had done countless hours of simulations and practicals flying with only one engine. Maura knew she could manage.

~R&I~

Jane was relieved to see that the damage to Maura’s aircraft was minimal in the grand scheme of things. She knew that her blonde, being a superior pilot, could manage on one engine but there was more impending danger, like the MiG that was still on her tail.

Jane engaged and started maneuvering behind the MiG, trying to line up a shot.

“Ice, that bogie is still behind you, I’m coming in for a shot,” Jane relayed through her comms, Merlin shouting encouragement from behind her.

“Mav, take the shot, take the shot!” Jane could hear the anxiety in her lover’s voice. 

Jane was lining up for the shot but couldn’t get a lock. The MiG was dancing around just enough to stay out of a target lock. 

“Mav, I can’t get him off of my tail, take the shot!” Maura said, desperately.

Jane recoiled as she heard the gunfire through the comms as Maura was hit again.

“We are hit, we are hit!” Maura wailed.

“It’s okay Ice, all systems are functioning,” came Susie’s calming words through the comms.

Jane had an idea on how to put an end to this situation. It was time to try something out of the box and she needed Maura to listen to her for once.

“Ice, on the count of three, break hard right. 3, 2, 1, break right!” Jane shouted. Thankfully, Maura listened and Jane took the shot. Unfortunately, the missile went wide but at least now Maura was out of harm’s way and Jane could doggedly pursue the person who had almost taken her love from her.

“Stay on him Mav,” Merlin continued to encourage Jane. He needn’t had worried. There was no way Jane was letting this one go. This person had shot and almost killed her soon to be wife and that was something that Jane wasn’t able to forgive.

“I got him,” the brunette said confidently, firing another missile, this one being a direct hit. 

Both Jane and Merlin let out shouts of joy but once again, the feeling of victory was short lived.

“Mav, you got a bogie on your tail,” Maura relayed through the comms.

“We got a problem here, I only have one missile left,” Jane said after checking her equipment. She was going to have to do something totally off the books to get out of this one. Jane started to slow down, much to the chagrin of Merlin.

“Mav, you’re slowing down, what are you doing??”

“I’m bringing him in closer, Merlin…”

“You’re gonna do WHAT?!?!” Merlin exclaimed, the shock evident in his voice.

Gunshots surrounded them as Jane was able to stay clear of the flying bullets. The alerts were now blaring as Jane allowed the MiG to get closer. 

“He’s gonna get a lock on us...shit shit!” Merlin was beside himself.

“I’m going to hit the brakes and he is going to fly right by us,” Jane said, still confident in her plan. This was going to work because Jane knew it would. This was what all the training and all the years of flying had been leading up to.

Just as the hard beep of a target lock resounded throughout her cockpit, Jane hit the brakes and let the MiG slip right under her and now was in optimal position to get her own lock. Within seconds, she had the lock and fired her remaining missile. The missile found its target and there was a loud explosion in the air. She had done it!

~R&I~

Maura couldn’t believe what she had just seen. Jane had intentionally allowed herself to be targeted and then had somehow outmaneuvered the faster, more agile plane and shot it right out of the air with just one missile. Seeing that maneuver on film was one thing but to witness it first hand was an entirely different story!

Jane really was something else. Maura had every reason to be mad at her but, in this moment, she was just so proud of her woman. 

“The last two MiGs are high tailing it out of here,” Merlin relayed over the comms. Maura could hear the shouts of joy from their carrier. They had done it. Somehow, against all the odds, Maura had made it out of the toughest situation she had ever faced. And in the end, it was thanks to Jane.

~R&I~

Jane was feeling herself as she made her way back to the carrier. She had overcome her fears and had triumphed in the end, saving her love and getting her mojo back. This was cause for celebration.

“Tower, requesting a flyby,” Jane said into her comms, a knowing smirk taking over her face.

“Negative ghost rider, the pattern is full.”

Jane just chuckled to herself. She could hear Merlin squirming behind her as he asked anxiously, “Is there something I should know?”

Jane just kept grinning and took them close to the tower for a flyby. “Yeehaw!” she yelled, knowing Frost would have loved it.

After landing back onto the carrier, Jane and Merlin were met with loud cheers from the gathered crew. Jane could see Maura and Susie pulling up and getting swarmed by all that were gathered. Several other pilots came up to Jane and were giving her strong hugs and the victorious aviator was so caught up in the moment that she didn’t even care.

Eventually, she made her way over to where Maura was standing, smirking at her.

“You!” Maura accused while pointing at Jane. Maura’s face had morphed into one of her iciest. Jane stepped closer, looking directly into those eyes that would melt her heart every time. She prepared herself for the dressing down she knew she deserved for leaving her love.

“You are still dangerous,” Maura said sternly. She held Jane’s gaze for several seconds before a slight grin cracked the icy exterior.

“You can be my wingman anytime,” Maura said seriously and quickly followed it up with a salacious wink. Jane laughed out loud, this woman!

“Bullshit, you can be mine,” Jane said cheekily.

Maura shook her head and finally stepped forward to embrace Jane. Jane wrapped Maura up in her arms and couldn’t help twirling her around, not caring about what their colleagues thought. Jane was just so happy that she could do this again and wasn’t going to let anything stop her.

The brunette discreetly kissed the blonde aviator’s neck and whispered, “I really wish I could kiss you right now.”

“Jane, put me down,” Maura growled into her ear. The combination of the tone and the vibrations on her ear caused Jane to clench her thighs and tighten her grip on the woman who held her heart. Groaning, she slowly lowered Maura back to her feet, allowing her lust to show on her face.

Maura, aware of all the interested ears around, stepped back into Jane’s personal space and whispered, “not here baby, but don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. Just remember, you owe me for leaving me. There will be consequences.” 

Jane blushed hard for many reasons. The first of which was that Maura had called her baby. She had never done that before and the aroused brunette definitely liked the sound of that. The second most pressing one was that Jane was imagining how she would have to pay for her sins and she really couldn’t find it within herself to be scared. The thought of Maura punishing her after weeks of being submissive made Jane instantly wet.

Jane put her lips against the shell of Maura’s ear and rasped, “I’m counting on it, babe.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a short epilogue after this. Thanks for reading and sticking with this story!


	26. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies get a sappy epilogue.

Jane was sitting at the bar, enjoying a nice cold beer, trying to block out the loud din at her back. The day had been so hectic, she hadn’t really been able to eat or drink anything. The cold liquid slipping down her throat brought a much needed sense of calm over her. Also, this moment by herself was a welcome respite from all the noise and touching that had been happening over the last few hours.

Jane was pulled from her thoughts when the music suddenly changed and the first notes of an all too familiar song started playing. As the words started, Jane couldn’t control the wide grin that came over her face.

_ “You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips” _

Jane turned back to the crowded room and there, in all her glory, was her bride standing in a spotlight on the dance floor, waiting for her. Jane couldn’t help the giddy rush of happiness she felt at seeing Maura, stunning in her white Vera Wang wedding dress, grinning slyly, beckoning Jane over to her.

Deciding to draw out this moment a bit, the brunette swaggered slowly between the tables that were littered throughout the banquet room that their reception was being held in, never breaking eye contact with her new wife. Their gazes locked and it was as if the rest of the room melted away, leaving just the two of them, wrapped up in a bubble of love.

Jane vaguely registered the cat calls of the attendees as they watched the spectacle unfold, most knowing the story behind the song currently playing through the speakers. Jane even thought that some people were singing along and that made her shake her head.

Her wife was visibly getting impatient for her brunette bride to join her on the dance floor but that only made Jane milk the moment more. God, she would never get tired of saying that. After all they had been through to get to this moment, Jane was so proud to call the gorgeous woman before her her wife: Maura Rizzoli-Isles.

Finally making it to her impatient bride, Jane feigned like she was going to turn around and walk away, a little jab at the last time this song played between the couple. Maura gave her an admonishing look, but then broke out in a dimpled grin as the brunette scooped her wife into her arms, and began swaying them around the dance floor.

“You know, I didn’t have much luck the first time around. I kind of crashed and burned,” Jane rasped into Maura’s ear, licking lightly at the four karat diamond earring impeding her path to suck Maura’s earlobe into her mouth. Maura was just too irresistible to Jane and despite the onlookers, the brunette bride still wanted to ravish this heavenly imp right now.

Jane felt Maura laugh into her neck, giving it a slight nip. “Yeah, well, how well do you think it’s going this time?” Maura teased. She snuck a few more nibbles along Jane’s quickening pulse point. 

Jane pulled back to look at her wife as she said, “All signs point to much better.” Maura laughed fully and let out a peal of glee when Jane went to twirl her around the dance floor. The brunette’s heart felt so full and she couldn’t help the ear splitting smile that graced her face as she saw the wedding band on Maura’s finger catch the light.

Pulling Maura back in close, returning to their intimate embrace, Jane gave her a deep kiss, laying claim before all in attendance that this woman was hers, now and forever. 

Before it could get too heated, since they had an audience who was currently cheering loudly at the affectionate display, Jane pulled away breathless and said, “Yeah, I would say this is going much, much better.” 

The sound of Maura’s laughter was music to Jane’s ears and she couldn’t imagine being any happier than in this moment. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I wrote...well, until the sequel came to me. lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I decided that in Top Gun, Maverick and Iceman seemed to have some chemistry that I needed to write about and what better fandom than Rizzles!


End file.
